


错乱

by puyilao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 74
Words: 91,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 他的眼睛那么明亮，像圣路易岛上的第一缕曙光。





	1. Chapter 1

他是被活生生地给冻醒的。  
浑身上下像是被马车碾过一遍的可怕的酸痛感让他连眼睛都睁不开，他闭着眼摸索了半天，终于摸到了搭在自己腰间的被子，但是被子的另一头像是被什么重物给压住了，他手臂酸得要命完全使不上劲，拽了半天也没能把被子拽到自己身上来。他皱着眉含糊不清地嘟囔了几句，最后只能往压着被子的那一头挪动，一路上还不忘记把自己紧紧卷在里面，越靠近那一头，被子就越暖和，他越靠越近，最后直接被那个热源不耐烦地一把抓过来抱在怀里。  
啊，终于暖和起来了。  
等一下……抱在怀里……！？  
他瞬间清醒过来，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
“……！”他一脸呆滞地看着近在咫尺的那张脸，也不知道是哪里来的力气，抬起手就去拍那个人的脸：“醒醒，醒醒啊你！”  
一开口他才发现自己的嗓子实在是哑得厉害，这可真不是什么好兆头，他近乎崩溃地想。  
那个人忍无可忍地一把抓住在自己脸上一通乱拍的手，睁开眼的时候他的眉毛都皱成了一团：“……操，一大早的你这小兔崽子发什么疯！”  
他做了一个吞咽的动作：“……比雷克？”  
比雷克不耐烦道：“怎么了？”  
他觉得自己的大脑在那一瞬间一片空白，他该说什么？你不是被我杀了吗？你怎么没死？你为什么会在这儿？我为什么会在这儿？我们为什么会在这儿？以及他现在最想问也是最不知道该怎么问的那一句话。

我们为什么睡在一·张·床上？

他最后只是捂着脸，深深地吸了一口气：“有水喝吗？”  
“……”比雷克一脸想杀人的表情：“你他妈的一大早的把我搞起来，就为了让我给你倒杯水？！”  
亚诺把脸捂得更紧了：“……”  
比雷克不耐烦地喷了个鼻息，从床上坐了起来，顺手帮这臭小子捻好了被角，他赤裸着翻身下床，从衣柜里翻出了一条新裤子穿上。  
亚诺觉得自己真的快要疯了，他艰难地把自己的视线从比雷克肌肉纠结的背上那惨不忍睹的抓痕上挪开，非常自觉地把被子掀开一个小角，低头看了眼自己。  
噢，他果然穿得不比那个死老头子多。  
他看着自己腰上那个明显是个男人的手用力掐出来的指印和一身像是被人狠狠揍过一顿的青瘀：“……”他觉得那个问题已经没什么必要问出来了。  
他一点儿都不想听到答案。  
再往下……算了他实在是不想看了，一抬头，他就看见比雷克手里拿着玻璃杯，一脸微妙地站在床前看着他：“……”  
比雷克：“你到底什么毛病啊？”  
亚诺：“……”老家伙你身手真快……不对你听我解释！  
他思维混乱地卡壳了半天，最后他说：“你下手也太狠了吧。”  
啊！——等等！  
比雷克沉默了一会儿，然后他皱起眉，歪头看他：“是谁他妈昨天晚上骑在老子身上不肯下来的？”  
亚诺：“……！！”反正不是我啊！  
半裸着的男人叹了口气，他一只手拿着水杯，另一只手把他脑子烧坏了的学徒从被窝里拽了起来，让这臭小子裹得严严实实地坐好，然后把玻璃杯递给他。亚诺接过杯子，他刚刚喝了一口，就想起来了：“你睡了我就算了！居然还要抢我的被子！”  
比雷克挑起眉看他：“你要我睡你也就算了，妈的打碎了我的窗户还敢怪我抢你的被子？！”  
他僵硬着脸转过头，左边的落地窗碎了一面，冷风从破开的大洞里呼啦啦地灌进来，窗前的地上还散落着没来得及收拾干净的玻璃的碎片。这扇落地窗明显是被人从外面打碎的。他下意识地回过头看向右边，另一边的墙上插着一支看上去非常眼熟的幻影箭。  
真的非常眼熟。  
真的。  
亚诺：“……”


	2. Chapter 2

他好想死。  
而这种感觉在他拉开死老头子的衣柜结果发现自己的衣服摆了整整一排的时候达到了顶峰。  
啊，他最喜欢的那件蓝灰色的风衣也在。  
亚诺：“……”我真的好想死。  
他还在衣柜前反省自己活着的意义的时候，比雷克已经擦着还滴着水的头发从浴室里出来了，他见怪不怪地看了一眼站在一排衣服前发呆的学徒，面无表情道：“你就不能把衣服穿上再臭你的美吗？”  
亚诺：“……我没有！”  
“哦，”比雷克把毛巾搭在脖子上，不为所动地耸了耸肩，“反正我告诉你，臭小子，你他妈今天要是再敢在镜子前折腾整整两个小时，你以后就别想在这屋子里看见任何一面镜子。”  
“……”他恶狠狠地瞪了这个老家伙一眼，愤怒地从衣柜里抽出了自己的那件蓝灰色风衣。  
比雷克：“老天，你都穿了这衣服一个月了。”  
亚诺：“……要你管啊！”  
等他换好了衣服，走下楼梯的时候，男人已经坐在了客厅里的沙发上，非常专注地用一块软布擦拭着自己的袖剑。他面前的玻璃茶几上摆了整整一排的近战武器，而其中有几样精密制造的火器，明显不应该属于1792的巴黎。  
他忽然想起了最重要的一个问题。

这到底是什么鬼地方？

那个本该已经死去的男人就坐在大厅中央，黎明的暖光照在他的脸上，橘黄色的光晕映着他的瞳孔，让他一贯的不自觉地皱着眉的表情竟也像是柔和了几分。  
一切看上去都是那么的不真实。  
那个男人放下了手中的利刃，抬起头挑起眉看他：“怎么？你他妈是忘了怎么走路，还是想要老子给你屁股上来那么一脚？”  
亚诺：“不了……谢谢，留给你自己吧。”  
比雷克面无表情地看着他。  
亚诺：“知道了！我这就下来！行不行？！”  
他讨人厌的师父戴好护腕，瞟了一眼挂钟：“一个半小时，干得漂亮啊，小姑娘，恭喜你保住你的镜子了。”  
亚诺：“……I hate you. ”  
比雷克：“You are welcome. ”  
“我们这是要去哪儿？”  
“闭上你的嘴，哪儿来这么多屁话！”  
“你说你都睡过我了，就不能对我温柔点儿吗？！”  
“……”比雷克的眉毛皱成了一团，一脸说不出来的嫌弃：“噢，你真恶心。”  
“……”他默默地捂住了脸，“是的，我也这么觉得。”

走出门的时候他下意识地往战神广场的方向看了一眼。  
不要有埃菲尔铁塔不要有埃菲尔铁塔不要有埃菲尔铁塔！千万不要有埃菲尔铁塔！  
——没有埃菲尔铁塔。  
太好了！  
他刚松了一口气，就看见那个臭脾气的老头子翻上了屋顶：“……”  
亚诺：“……喂！死老头子你等等啊！”  
比雷克：“叫个屁啊！老子还没走远啊！”  
亚诺：“可是我上不去啊！”  
“……”比雷克：“……什么？”  
他简直要抓狂了：“这都是谁的错啊！我说我上不去！你听懂了吗？！”  
“噢操，”比雷克不耐烦地叹了口气，从屋顶上跳了下来，“你这小兔崽子真是烦死了！”  
“I hate you！”

——他果然放心得太早了。  
“所以，”他仰头看着面前这座高大的建筑，“现在到底是什么年代？”  
比雷克斜着眼看他：“……你是还没睡醒，还是脑子真的烧坏了？”  
那是一座五十米高，十四多米宽，刻着《马赛曲》的拱门。  
亚诺：“……”  
噢，这上面的拿破仑真是刻得一点儿也不像。

1836年，法国巴黎，凯旋门。


	3. Chapter 3

他一脸茫然地看了一眼这个明显不属于他的年代，然后又看向身边这个大概是和他来自同一个年代的男人。  
“老头子，你生日是几几年？？”  
“1740……问这个干嘛？”比雷克转过头瞪他，“怎么，你又想讽刺我老牛吃嫩草了吗？”  
亚诺：“……我明明什么都没说！”  
比雷克冷笑一声。  
“……”亚诺简直要抓狂了，“噢，好吧！我就是在讽刺你！so what？睡了你好兄弟的儿子感觉怎么样啊老家伙？爽不爽？”  
比雷克：“一般般吧。”  
亚诺面无表情地看着他：“……你以后别想再上我的床！”  
比雷克也面无表情地看着他：“你最好搞清楚一点，那他妈是我的床。”  
亚诺：“……”天啊，我真是恨死我自己了。

两个属于十八世纪九十年代的刺客站在1836年的巴黎凯旋门石阶上，而其中的一个甚至都不觉得这有什么奇怪的地方。  
亚诺：“1836年！1836年啊！”  
比雷克：“都说了我知道了，你怎么这么烦！”  
“1836年啊！”他伸手使劲地挥了一下：“我怎么才能回去啊啊啊——你走慢一点儿！”  
比雷克无动于衷地转过身来：“再怎么鬼叫你也得继续爬。”  
他撑着膝盖喘着气：“这么矮的建筑……换平时我早就爬上去了谁会走楼梯啊！……等等我腿上没劲儿让我歇歇……”  
他的师父头疼地捏着自己的眉心：“噢……操！你以为我想陪你爬楼梯啊！”  
他怒道：“这都是谁的错啊！”  
“你这臭小子……”比雷克叹了口气，走到了他面前。  
亚诺看了一眼比雷克伸出的手，抬起眼看他：“你干嘛？”  
“你不是腿软吗？”比雷克啧了一声，“我带着你跑。”  
“……”亚诺露出一个嫌恶的表情，“我才不要和你手牵手！”  
“……”比雷克阴沉沉地看了他一眼，转身就走。  
亚诺：“哈！哈！哈！”他要深深地记住那个表情！一辈子！

“不行我真的走不动了！师父你拉我一把！”  
他的师父站在最高处，抱着胸居高临下地看着他：“可我不想和你手牵手。”  
“……”亚诺真想抽自己一巴掌，“我想！我想行了吗？！”  
刺客大师考虑了一会儿，才勉为其难地走下来伸出了自己的左手。  
那只手温暖而干燥，常年用剑留下的粗茧让他的手掌有些粗糙，他握住那只手，摸到了他指节上的疤痕。  
“……你怎么这么小心眼！”  
“……”  
“我错了我错了！别别别别撒手——！……嘿！你真是小心眼得厉害！”

楼顶的风把刺客的长袍吹得猎猎作响。  
正午的光裁出他的剪影，年轻的学徒转过头，只看见他兜帽下一双鹰隼般明亮的眼。  
学徒看着他，不知为何竟想起了那天圣礼拜堂上这个人的背影。  
他的背挺得很直，灰黑色的披风盖住了他腕间的利器。  
灰蒙蒙的天幕和他的身影一样阴郁而压抑。  
但他的眼睛一定很亮。  
就像是除了难以触摸的死亡，便再也没有什么事物能让它们黯淡下去。

除了死亡。  
【décédé】

“……比雷克？”  
连他自己都不知道为什么，他一直没有问出口，站在他面前的这个比雷克，是否已经经历过死亡？在他的记忆里，是否有那么一个大概永远都不会磨灭的影像，那是他亲手教导的学徒，背着光站在他的面前，用他亲手交给他的袖剑，用他亲手教会他的手法，没有丝毫犹豫地，抬起手，指引他走向了死亡。  
他究竟有没有听见，最后他对他说的那句话？

【reposez en paix】

男人竖起食指。  
“嘘。”  
他甚至都还没有来得及对男人的手势做出反应，身体就已经下意识地后退了一步。  
在那一瞬间，他忽然在空气中察觉到了一丝令人不安的躁动。  
也就是在那一瞬间，比雷克抽出了身后的燧发枪，猛地转头对着右后方连开了七枪。  
近乎是凭空显现出来的圣殿骑士同时扣动了扳机。  
一。  
二。  
三。  
四。  
五。  
六。  
七。  
骑士断了一条腿，刺客瞎了一只眼。  
第八枪，他们同时瞎火了。


	4. Chapter 4

刺客的半张脸全都浸在了血里。  
他眯起自己唯一一只还能够视物的眼睛。面无表情地扔掉了自己的枪。

“啧。”

骑士冷笑一声，也松开了自己握着枪的手 ，反手拔出了背上的的长剑。

「愚蠢。」

他看着那个刺客抽出匕首向他走来。

「一个只配苟活在阴影里的鼠辈。」

他双手持剑，紧紧盯着面前的这个刺客。  
他会在这个刺客冲刺的一瞬间蓄力重击，只要不被提前打断，后面的主导权左右跑不出他的手掌心。  
时机，正是关键。  
然后，他看见刺客屈起膝。  
那是起跑的动作。

「实在愚蠢。」

他勾起嘴角，高高举起长剑。  
他的腕甲和剑刃，在正午的强光下，折出没有温度的冷光。

“永别了。”他说。

那一瞬间。  
他看见刺客兜帽下嘲笑一般的眼神。

“永别了。”身后的人笑道。  
那一瞬间，他听见尖锐的金属划开皮肉的声音。

他难以置信地转过头。  
那是一张年轻而英俊的，属于刺客的脸。

“午安，阁下。”

“你……！”他话还未说完，便被人捂住了嘴。  
他看见一只握着匕首的手，在他眼皮底下切进了他的喉管。  
划开了他的脖颈。

“死吧，杂种。”

那是他听见的，最后一句话。

骑士倒下的一瞬间，刺客的身后显现出了一道并不太稳定但已经足够两人通过的时间裂缝。  
一脸血的比雷克：“妈的你个蠢货怎么身手这么慢！”  
都没有反应过来就捅死人了的亚诺：“怪我吗？怪我吗！”  
比雷克对他的学徒投去恨铁不成钢的一眼：“……我他妈要是像你一样早被人打成筛子了！……去，把老子的枪捡起来！”  
亚诺挑起眉：“噢，天啊！师父你不小心残废了吗？”  
比雷克冷冷地看着他。  
“怎么，还不让人说了？！”一身血的亚诺简直豁出去了：“你说你最后直接一刀捅死不就得了，你为什么要划·脖·子！我就在跟前啊！直接就溅了我一身的血啊！一身的血！——还是热的！”  
除了脸上血糊糊的其余一身干爽的比雷克：“哦。”  
亚诺：“……”他深吸一口气，恶狠狠地伸出手，拿这死老头子的斗篷使劲地擦着脸。  
比雷克瞟了一眼他的脸：“更脏了。”  
停下动作的亚诺：“……我不会原谅你的，永远！”  
比雷克不耐烦地一脚把这臭小子踹进了裂缝：“大男人见点血算什么，磨磨唧唧的烦不烦！滚啦！”  
“啊！你干嘛踹我！我又不是不会自己走！”  
“烦死啦！”  
“我恨死你了！我恨死你了！”

他在跨进门的最后一刻回过头，一张无数红光交织出的巨网极速掠来。  
那无数道冰冷闪烁着的红光，像是连亘古不变的时间都能切开的利刃。  
就在那张网快要触到他鼻尖的那一毫厘。  
裂缝，合上了。

“等等，老头子你的枪呢？”  
“……”  
“又不是我扔的！你打我干嘛！”  
“……”  
“啊！好痛！”

[他们都说啊；]  
[这个人;]  
[他拥有天使的眼睛。]  
【S'il a souvent les yeux d'un ange】  
[这个人；]  
[他拥有魔鬼的心脏。]  
【Il a le coeur noir du démon】  
[即便他拥有怪诞的举止。]  
【Mais il a de façon étrange】  
[你也依旧不能抗拒；]  
[他那迷惑人心的力量。]  
【Cette force de séduction】  
[他那不可一世的自负。]  
【Cette assurance qui dérange】  
[他那永生不死的渴望。]  
【Cette envie qui ne veut pas mourrir】  
[他拥有一切；]  
[一切的一切；]  
[都归属于他。]  
【Que tout doit lui appartenir】

[都归属于他。]

 

1875年，法国巴黎，巴黎歌剧院。

 

*[注]：结尾为《唐璜》法文歌词（第一幕第二场节选）


	5. Chapter 5

“我看不到他们，对吧？”  
“……你没长眼睛吗为什么要问我？”  
“我也听不到他们说话，对吧？”  
“……”比雷克转过头：“你他妈到底想说什么？”  
“那为什么我能听见歌剧的声音？！”年轻的学徒苦恼地揪着自己的头发，“这是为什么？这是为什么！”  
比雷克又把头转了回去：“……我不想理你。”  
“ 这不符合逻辑 ！”亚诺一把抓住他的衣领，“我想不通！我想不通啊！”  
“你给我滚远点。”比雷克面无表情道。

“为什么又是你家？”  
他站在这栋三层楼的复合式建筑面前，铁门两旁的大马士革玫瑰明显没有被温柔体贴地打理过，未曾修剪的枝叶杂乱地抽着条，放养着的玫瑰开得恣意而狂放，显出一分不可拘束的热烈来。  
自由，而偏执的热烈。  
房子的主人看都懒得看他：“不然呢？住你家？！”  
在别人家里长大的亚诺：“……”  
对于学徒时不时的愚蠢行为和言论，比雷克表现出了极大的容忍度。  
他说，“爱住住，不住滚。”  
还没洗澡换衣服的亚诺：“……住。”

他换上干净的衣服，扎好头发，从浴室里出来的时候，就看见比雷克用一种疑惑的表情看着他。  
亚诺：“……怎么？我头发扎歪了吗？”  
“……”比雷克难以忍受地捏着自己的眉心，“噢艹！别管你的头发了！”  
亚诺不情不愿地转过身看他：“干嘛啊？”  
比雷克用一种相当奇怪的表情皱着眉，他说：“……你为什么要在我房间里洗澡？”  
亚诺：“……什么？”等等我不是和你一起住的吗！  
什么叫你的房间？！解释清楚啊！  
比雷克看着他，像在看着一个白痴：“……你的房间在三楼。”  
亚诺：“我觉得我有必要解释一下我不是分不清二和三……”  
比雷克的眼神更奇怪了：“所以你是故意来我房里洗澡？”  
亚诺：“不，我只是分不清二和三。”  
他觉得那一瞬间，他看懂了比雷克的眼神。  
对，我脑子一定是烧坏了。

他站在真正的属于自己的房间里，有一种深深的想要一发幻影箭弄死自己的冲动。  
他有房间！单独的！  
亏他还做足了心理准备要跟那个死老头子睡一张床！  
一想起自己刚才说过的话，他就觉得更·想·死·了。  
顺带一提，他看了一下自己的衣柜，里面的衣服大概只有他放在死老头子衣柜里的一半多。  
这意味着什么，他简直不敢往下想。  
亚诺：“……”我恨这个地方。

他正要关上衣柜，却忽然顿住了手。  
衣柜上，放着一瓶伤药。

刺客坐在床边，拿用热水沾湿了的毛巾擦着自己脸上的血。  
他把擦完了的毛巾扔进水盆里，站起身来打开了门。  
他的学徒把想要踹门的脚收了回去：“……”  
“……”比雷克黑着脸看他，“你最好有事，臭小子。”  
刺客黑色的头发还只是半干，额头上有一点儿没擦干净的血迹，但他原本被子弹伤及的那只眼睛如今却是完好的，事实上他的脸上根本没有一点伤口。  
“呃……”亚诺试探道：“我来给你送伤药？”  
比雷克点点头：“借口不错。”  
亚诺：“……我真的是来送药的！”  
他的师父瘫着一张脸，难得有点耐心，没把门摔到他的脸上。  
亚诺不死心地盯着他的脸看：“你的眼睛……？”  
“当然是在跳转的时候复原了啊，”比雷克皱着眉看他，“怎么？难道你身上还疼？”  
“……不了！”亚诺悲愤地拉上了门，“我很好！晚安！再见！”  
卧室的门被他摔得哐的一响。  
比雷克：“……什么毛病。”


	6. Chapter 6

一只灰鸽停在窗台上。  
它看了看它旁边那枝插在清水里的鸢尾花。  
黄色花瓣上还没有滚落的水珠折射着细碎的光。  
一只手把盛着水的玻璃杯拿了起来。  
那片花瓣晃了晃，一直在边沿坠着的水珠终于滴落了下来。  
它转过头看向那个人类。  
黑头发的男人叹了口气，“我就说我的杯子怎么不见了……”  
他把插着花的杯子重新摆回了窗台上。  
灰鸽歪着头，咕咕地叫了一声。  
那个看上去很不友好的人类皱起眉看它。  
这黑眼睛的小胖鸟不太自在地扑腾了一下翅膀。  
男人转过身，走出了房间。  
它转动了一下头，看见这房间里还有一个人类。  
那个人趴在床上，还在睡梦中没有醒来。  
清晨的光线投在他安睡的侧脸上，美好得像一幅太过写实的画。  
那个黑头发的男人又走了进来。  
他抓着一把面包屑，撒在了窗台上。

“还不滚起来！你这小兔崽子！”  
“……啊啊啊让我再睡一会儿……”  
“妈的起不起！”  
“喂喂等一下！死老头子你不要掀我被子啊！”

它不明所以地看了一眼这两个快要扭打在一起的人类，低下头继续啄食着自己今天的早餐。

“一个小时五十分钟，”比雷克阴着脸看他，“……你一直在挑战我的耐心，臭小子。”  
“嘿！”他不满地大叫：“是你说今天去皇家歌剧院的！”  
“老子又没叫你穿燕尾服！”  
“合适得体的衣着是一个绅士的基本素养！”  
“他妈的……又没有人看你！”  
“哈！原来你也知道你不算人啊！”  
“……”比雷克深吸一口气，“……干！”

空荡荡的大厅里只燃着两盏壁灯，还未开放的剧院昏昏暗暗的，像是一个将白昼与黑夜都颠倒过来了的不真实的世界。  
乳白色的光晕模模糊糊地照亮了一小块舞台。  
那一圈暧昧的，模糊不清的黑与白的边界，随着灯焰微微地变幻着。  
[为什么你不来抚摸我的脸？]  
[为什么你要躲避我的目光？]  
这偌大剧场里唯二的听众站在楼梯上，听着这一幕的开场。  
[请你回头看我一眼，只一眼，]  
那个英俊的青年挑起了眉：“噢，老天！我一直很喜欢这一段！”  
[莫非你的心已变得冷酷，莫非你已嫌弃我，不愿见到我已经枯萎的容颜？]  
他身后的那个男人的眉毛都皱成了一团：“……快走啊你！我不是来陪你听歌剧的！”  
亚诺：“不不不让我听完这一段！求你了！”  
[我只求你，]  
比雷克：“……你怎么这么麻烦！”

[最后，看我一眼。]  
[——在我，死去之前。]

亚诺：“就是这个！”  
“……妈的，”他头疼地捏着眉心，“贵族做派。”  
亚诺斜眼看他：“你真是一点儿都不能领会到艺术的美……”  
比雷克一脸的烦躁：“走不走！你他妈到底走不走！”  
“……好啦好啦！”亚诺不情不愿地抬起脚往上走，他小声嘟囔着：“……你到底是不是个法国人……”  
比雷克：“我听到了！”  
他悻悻地闭上嘴：“……”听到就听到了嘛，怕你啊。

1875的这一天天气并不是很好。  
白昼的光也不刺眼，配合着有些沉闷的灰色云层。  
让人有一种昏昏欲睡的晕眩感。  
年轻的刺客懒洋洋地蹲在最高点，他看向下面站着的男人，喊道：“我什么都没看到啊！”  
比雷克：“开鹰眼这种事还要我教你吗？！”  
亚诺：“真不好意思啊——我没你想的那么蠢！”  
比雷克：“这不可能……你再看一次！”  
年轻的刺客愤怒地打开了鹰眼。  
“还是什么都·没·有！”  
比雷克拧起眉：“什么？……怎么回事？”  
“哈！”他讽刺地看着下面的那个人，“承认吧，你就是搞错了……”  
然而他没说完的话，忽然全都卡在了喉咙里。  
比雷克怒道：“你能不能分分轻重缓急！”  
“呃……比雷克？”  
男人疑惑地抬起头：“怎么了？”  
他看见他的学徒用一种难以形容的表情看着他的脚下。  
他听见他说，

“我看到了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“……”比雷克愣了一愣，“什么？”  
“我没骗你！就在这下面！”他的学徒伸手指着正下方，也有些不解地皱起了眉，“什么东西……范围标记得这么大……”  
那是一个极不规则的，像是被无数爬虫啃噬腐蚀过的，巨大的圆。

男人戴上兜帽，看了一眼脚下。  
他说：“那就走吧。”  
年轻的刺客像是忽然想到了什么，急忙喊道：“等一下！”  
比雷克转过头看他。  
“呃……”他抓了抓自己的头发，“是不是下去找到了地方之后就要打架？”  
比雷克挑起眉。  
“咳咳，”他觉得自己心虚得厉害，“那是不是打完就又要换地方了？”  
比雷克干脆转过身，抱着胸看他：“所以呢？“  
“我就想说……”他简直不敢看那个人的眼睛，“咱们能不能过一个星期再走？”  
比雷克的表情空白了一秒：“……What？”  
亚诺豁出去道：“我就是想听听这几十年里新出的歌剧！求你了！就一个星期！”  
比雷克：“……”  
亚诺：“真的就一个星期！求——你——了！”  
比雷克：“……你脑子真的没病吗？”  
亚诺：“师父！”  
比雷克：“你他妈也就这个时候才会叫我师父。”  
亚诺：“好！那我们就这么说定了！过一个星期再走！”  
比雷克鄙视地看着他。  
亚诺真诚地看着他：“师父你真是温柔体贴高大俊朗成熟可靠善解人意！”  
比雷克：“要点脸。”

灰得发白的明亮天幕下，他黑色的袍角像渡鸦漆黑的尾羽。  
他眼中所看到的，是巴黎，是西堤岛和圣路易岛，是法兰西。  
是一整个世界。  
忽远忽近的猎猎风声中，隐约夹杂着食腐的黑色大鸟嘶声的鸣叫。  
然后他张开双臂，一跃而下。  
投向了这一整个世界。

穿着及地黑纱长裙的贵妇挽着身旁那位高大男士的臂弯，大门入口处的侍者打着银灰色的领结，向每一位入场的宾客们指引落座的方向。  
当然，除了这位属于1792年的年轻的绅士。  
“啊，”他看了一眼今晚的节目单，“是重演吗？这个我昨天中午看过了。”  
“……”早已深知自己学徒本性的黑衣男人头疼地叹了口气，“所以，你要再看一次。”  
“当然要再看一次！”年轻的绅士陶醉地摸着自己的下巴，“那个女演员的歌喉像樱桃树上的百灵鸟一样婉转柔美，而且有几句台词写得特别有感觉！”  
比雷克：“……啊，好烦。”  
亚诺：“她虽然长得不那么好看，但是眼神却非常到位……”  
比雷克：“好烦！”  
亚诺：“不过我最喜欢的还是这个剧本的结尾，是一个英国人写的，虽然我没听说过他的名字……”  
比雷克：“妈的烦死了！”他一把拎起那个臭小子的衣领，以一种非常粗暴的方式把他直接拖向大厅。  
挣脱不开的学徒愤怒地挥着手：“——你这个野蛮人！”  
比雷克连头都懒得回：“别客气。”

他们进场时，正好是剧目开始的时候。  
吊顶灯熄灭以后，就只剩下中央的舞台上那一束孤独而朦胧的白色的光晕。  
亚诺挑了一个前排的席位上坐下，伸手整理着自己被扯得皱巴巴的衣领。他恶狠狠地瞪向身边的那个男人，刺客感受到了这充满敌意的目光，不疼不痒的转过头来。  
他们正互不退让地较着劲儿，台上的女仆对纳拉博大声喊道，  
[你老是盯着她看，没完没了。]  
亚诺：“……”  
比雷克：“……”  
纳拉博只是专注地看着宴会上的莎乐美，再也没有挪开过自己的目光。  
他的眼中只映着她。  
她的眉，她的眼，她的侧脸。  
她的脖颈，她的肩头，她洁白的指尖。  
他是那样的专注，像是同这外界的一切都隔离了开来。  
亚诺：“呃……”如果我没记错的话，下面好像还有……  
[你别再盯着她了，你看得太多了！]  
亚诺：“……”  
比雷克：“……”  
[我求你，别看她！]  
比雷克转过头：“……噢操！”  
亚诺也转过头：“……老天！”


	8. Chapter 8

[你会替我办的，纳拉博。]  
她是海伦，是夏娃。  
[你知道你会替我办的。]  
她是伊甸园里的蛇，是这世上最令人着迷的一剂毒药。  
[明天早晨，我会透过面纱看着你，我还会冲你笑一笑。]  
[看着我，纳拉博，看着我。]  
[啊！你心里明白，你什么都会答应我的，你很明白，我知道你会办的。]  
这个可怜的侍卫怎么能不看着她，怎么能不答应她，怎么能不把自己的一切全都献给她？  
他看着她，然后他说。  
[……让先知出来。]  
[莎乐美公主有话跟他说。]

1792年的听众静静地看着这个悲剧的开场。  
[他多么消瘦苍白，像一尊象牙雕像。我肯定他像月亮一样纯洁，他的皮肤和象牙一样冰凉。我要凑近看他。]  
爱情啊，爱情。  
[别这样，公主！]  
扭曲，愚昧，而又狂热的，可怕的爱情。  
[我一定要凑近看他。]  
连他自己都不知道为什么，他忽然就很想转过头，去看自己身边的这个人。  
然后，他也这么做了。  
他身边的男人闭着眼，懒洋洋地窝在柔软的座椅里，不知道什么时候已经睡着了。  
即便是在睡梦中，他也一如既往地皱着眉，好像这世界上就没有什么事情能让他觉得高兴一样。他下巴上才刮过不久的胡茬又冒了尖，让他原本凛锐的轮廓更显深邃，看上去有一种说不出来的沉郁感。  
那一定很扎手，他想。  
年轻的学徒下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴。  
这个男人总是那么不修边幅，当然他也不能指望一个前半辈子都在军队和监狱里度过的人能有多在意自己的仪表和衣着。但即便最强调服从的军队和最消磨傲气的监狱，都不能让他看上去温驯哪怕一点。他锋利，桀骜，偏执而又虔诚，像一柄只能折断而不能曲存的匕首。  
要么活，要么死。  
对他而言，从来都不存在什么其他的选项。  
老疯子。  
年轻的学徒弯起眼睛笑了笑。  
然后，对来自他人的视线一向敏锐的刺客睁开了眼。  
这狂信徒有一双鹰隼般明亮的眼睛。  
他看着自己的学徒，像是早已明悉了一切，什么也没有问，什么也没有说。  
亚诺被他看得没有由来地一阵心慌，正想开口说点什么打破这奇怪而又令人不安的氛围。  
“我……”

[我想吻你的唇，约翰。]

比雷克：“……”  
亚诺：“……该死！”  
然后，他看见刺客笑了起来。  
他那低沉的略带沙哑的笑声离他是如此的近，直教他觉得那种不安的感觉不但没有消减半分，反而变本加厉，让他近乎迫切地想要扭开自己的头，挪开自己的视线。  
但是刺客的动作太快了。  
他在他想要逃跑的一瞬间伸出手，抓着他的头发不让他转头。  
然后，男人手上使力，把他的头按向了自己。  
他的动作坚定而强硬，像是要把一切没有意义的反抗全都镇压在念头萌生之前。  
那是一个带着煌烟和焦香的不容拒绝的吻 。  
哦，我恨苏格兰威士忌。年轻的学徒恨恨地想。  
男人的衣领上还残留着一点火药的味道，混着他身上洗不掉的血腥气，让他闻上去危险而具有攻击性。  
他滚烫的呼吸和温暖的掌心，昏暗的灯光和柔软的座椅。  
他的眼睛那么明亮，像圣路易岛上的第一缕曙光。

[你不怕吗？希罗底的女儿，]约翰的声音低沉而嘶哑。  
[你不怕吗？]

他看着这双眼睛，第一次感觉到他面前的这个人是那么的真实。  
而这个人，正在吻他。  
亚诺：“……”不不不等等等等一下——！  
但他还没有来得及表达自己的不满，男人就已经松开了手，结束了这个强硬而又难得温情的吻。  
亚诺：“我没叫你亲我啊啊啊！”  
比雷克懒洋洋地伸出手揉了揉他的头发，然后闭上眼继续补他的觉去了。  
亚诺：“……你也太敷衍了吧！”  
比雷克连眼皮都没动一下。  
亚诺恨恨地转过头：“就当是被狗啃了一口……”  
比雷克漠然道：“你被狗啃的时候会把舌头伸过去？”  
亚诺：“啊啊啊啊啊我恨你啊！”


	9. Chapter 9

一切都是那么的平静。  
交响诗一般的歌剧，回响荡鸣的空旷大厅，昏昏暗暗的灯光，还有他身旁那个人平稳的，令人心安的呼吸。  
他放任自己陷入浅眠之中。只留了一丝意识保持最后的警惕。  
隔断了视感，他的听力像是被放大到了极致。  
他听见那个小兔崽子交叉双手时衣料摩擦的声音，他听见台上的演员走动的脚步声，他听见另一边的席位上一位三十左右的贵妇对自己的男伴说起约翰可怕的台词，他听见自己身后一位听众越来越绵长的，快要睡着的呼吸的频率，他听见年轻的女性们窃窃私语的声音，他听见这一幕结束，幕布放下滚轴转动的声音，手柄摇晃的声音，演员退场衣摆曳地的沙沙声，他听见身后的观众们陆续起立，那雷动般不容忽视的掌声和嘈杂的交头接耳的声音。

没有任何预兆的，他睁开了眼。

然后，那一切声音，全都消失了。  
空荡荡的剧场里，只有他和他的学徒两个人。  
他身旁的学徒转过头看他：“你醒得这么准时，我真怀疑你到底睡着了没有。”  
他捏着自己的眉心，低声道：“我希望我是的。”  
这是一个很奇怪的回答，亚诺挑起眉。  
不过他还没来得及问出口，就看见缓缓打开的门外一片闪烁着的红光。  
那是一张冰冷而令人窒息的红色巨网。  
“……比雷克？”他怔怔地伸出手，使劲地拍右边那个人的胳臂，“比雷克比雷克比雷克！”  
“你什么毛病！”比雷克把他的手拍得“啪”的一响，凶神恶煞道：“妈的什么事赶紧说！”  
他吃痛地捂着自己被打红了的手，愤愤道：“没长眼睛啊……”他在男人越来越凶恶的眼神中声音越来越小，最后他干咳一声，“看外面就知道了。”  
比雷克转过头，看向那一片明显来意不善的红光。这面巨大的光墙像是被什么看不见的东西给挡住了，始终停留在剧院的边缘，再没有前进一寸。  
然而他的反应并没有学徒意想之中的惊愕与疑惑。  
事实上，他只是无奈地叹了口气，然后回过头看他：“开鹰眼，挪挪你的屁股准备滚蛋，臭小子。”  
亚诺：“什么！可我才只看了五天！”  
比雷克：“快滚快滚！”  
亚诺：“据说明天还有玫瑰骑士——我都没看过！”  
比雷克：“妈的快滚啦！”

年轻的刺客蹲在二楼的雕栏上往下看。  
在先行者的视角下，他看见自己脚下一片深浅交叠的巨大空间。但鹰眼中标记的并不是这一块区域，而是几乎铺满了整个空间的无处不在的填充物。  
他顺着墙的边缘线看过去。终于在一间不起眼的小房间里发现了一扇被标识成高亮的暗门。  
他钻过幕布，走过舞台，绕过倚在墙边温习台词的报幕人，穿过无数看不见的等待在幕后的演出者们，顺着先行者指引出来的路线来到了那个房间。  
那是一间更衣室。  
男人挑起眉，在他手指的地方敲了敲：“你确定你看到的就是在这儿？”  
他看着那扇一人高的穿衣镜，耸了耸肩：“是的，Monsieur.（阁下）”  
男人面无表情地转过头看他。  
他莫名其妙道：“干嘛啊你！”  
比雷克：“再用这种吊儿郎当的语气跟我讲话，老子就打断你的腿。”  
亚诺崩溃道：“我跟你讲反话你要打我！我跟你讲气话你也要打我！现在我好好地跟你讲话你还是要打我！你到底要我怎么样啊！啊！？”  
比雷克：“……我……”  
亚诺：“你还老嫌我烦！明明你最烦啊啊啊啊！”  
比雷克：“……亚诺……”  
亚诺：“一大把年纪了脾气还这么差！说话也难听得要死！”  
比雷克：“……你……”  
亚诺：“你还不让我发脾气！你简直无理取闹！”  
“……”比雷克拉下脸，“你他妈闹够了吗？”  
亚诺：“……闹够了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.5
> 
> Adventure（冒险）
> 
> 他等待这个时机已经很久了。  
> 他一直是个很有耐心的人。  
> 他一直都是。  
> 那个人没有一点儿戒备地喝下了自己递给他的那杯杜松子酒。  
> 哈，他可真够相信他的。他充满讽刺地笑了笑。  
> 现在，他一步一步地走向那个在沙发上昏迷不醒的男人。  
> 他手中的利刃在月光下反射着惨白的光。  
> 然后，他举起了手中的刮胡刀，和剃须液。  
> 亚诺：“哈！哈！哈！”
> 
>  
> 
> Angst（焦虑）
> 
> 亚诺：“等一下！我有话要说！”  
> 比雷克回头看他。  
> 亚诺干咳一声，眼神乱瞟：“呃……那个什么……”  
> 比雷克不耐烦道：“有屁快放啊你！”  
> 亚诺干脆豁出去了：“我们到底睡过多少次了？！”  
> “……”比雷克：“……What？”  
> “……”他蹲下来捂着自己的脸，“不不不我刚才什么都没有说……”  
> 比雷克：“我听到了你说……”  
> 亚诺：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”
> 
>  
> 
> Crackfic（片段）
> 
> “喂，老头子。”  
> “你小子说话给我注意点！”  
> “你那天到底是不是故意输给我的？”  
> “……”刺客转过头看他。  
> 他非常认真地看着他，固执地想要一个答案。  
> 刺客叹了一口气：“你怎么忽然想起这个……”  
> 他坚定道：“我要听·真·话。”  
> 刺客静静地看着他，过了许久，他开口道。  
> “我第一次是怎么输给你的，那天我就是怎么输给你的，”  
> “臭小子。”
> 
>  
> 
> Crime（背德）
> 
> 他坐在床头，看熟睡的那个人安详的侧脸。  
> 似乎只要看着他，连他的心底都会变得柔软起来。  
> 黄昏的光昏昏沉沉地，染红了他的袍角。  
> 他像是忽然想起了什么，从青年枕头下面摸出一块怀表来。  
> 他打开怀表，看着那根永远走不到十二的分针。  
> 然后，他合上了这块陪伴了故友将近二十年的怀表。  
> “啧，啰嗦。”
> 
>  
> 
> Crossover（混合同人）
> 
> “What the hell？”美国警探皱着眉看了一眼四周的环境，“我们这是又到了哪里？”  
> “呃，这看上去像是法国建筑，”他的搭档拿出自己随身携带的笔记本，“我记得我有见过这种建筑风格……”  
> “等等！约瑟夫！”他猛地比了一个噤声的手势，指引自己的搭档看向前面。  
> 那是一个戴着兜帽的人。  
> 鲁维克？……不对，鲁维克的衣服是白色的才对。  
> 那个穿着蓝灰色风衣的人站在空无一人的街道上，对着商店的橱窗观察了很久。  
> “……他在干嘛？”  
> “我不知道，”约瑟夫茫然地摇了摇头，“但我觉得不像是什么怪物。”  
> 警探想了一会儿，正在犹豫到底要不要上前去和这个看上去应该是人类的家伙搭话，就看见一个黑头发的男人从商店里走了出来，一巴掌拍在那个戴着兜帽的人的头上，把那个人打得一个趔趄，然后拎着他的衣领直接把人拖走了。  
> 警探：“……Fine. ”  
> 约瑟夫：“看来是个人类。”  
> 美国人站在那个人之前停住不走的位置上，皱着眉看他面前的那面橱窗。  
> 他不知道这到底有什么是可以吸引人的，事实上，那里面是空的。  
> 他只能看到自己映在玻璃窗上的倒影。  
> “Seb？”约瑟夫回头看他，“怎么？发现什么了吗？”  
> “什么都没有。”他耸了耸肩，往同伴身边走去。  
> “那我们继续往前走？”  
> “嗯，走吧。”
> 
>  
> 
> Death（死亡）
> 
> 他看着他面前的这个人。  
> 这是他那可怜的老朋友唯一的儿子，这是他一直当儿子养着的小兔崽子，这是他最头疼，最不听话，也是他最宝贝的徒弟。  
> 他手把手，亲自教出来的徒弟。  
> 这臭小子身手确实不错，可是他动作再快，也快不过他扣下扳机的一瞬间。  
> 他果然不该让他这么早出师的啊，小兔崽子。  
> 他要学的东西，明明还有这么多。  
> 他叹了一口气，“总有一天，你会因此而感谢我的。”  
> 他在年轻的刺客紧张而又强作镇定的目光中把枪口挪开，面无表情地对准了窗外的圣殿骑士。
> 
> “老头子！我没钱啦！”  
> “……噢艹！你又想要什么啊？”  
> “……我没有幻影剑了……”  
> “……滚。”  
> “师父父父父父父父父父父——！”  
> “……妈的，给你给你！滚滚滚！”
> 
> 他还没有扣下扳机，右手的剧痛就已经让他永远地失去了这个机会。  
> 他低头看了看自己鲜血淋漓的手腕，拔出了刺进骨头里的那把利刃。  
> 那是一支幻影剑。  
> 挺眼熟的，他想。
> 
>  
> 
> Episode Related（剧情透露）
> 
> 他茫然地看着面前人来人往的街道，喧嚣的集市和匆匆驰过的马车。  
> “老头子？你在哪儿呢？”  
> “比雷克——？”  
> 那个买花的少女奇怪地回过头看了他一眼。
> 
> “……师父？”
> 
> [1792年，法国巴黎。]
> 
>  
> 
> Fantasy（幻想）
> 
> 亚诺：“爸我遇到你以前的朋友了。”  
> 查尔斯：“哦。”  
> 亚诺：“爸我当了个刺客。”  
> 查尔斯：“哦。”  
> 亚诺：“爸我跟比雷克睡过了。”  
> 查尔斯：“哦……等等你刚才说什么！？”
> 
>  
> 
> Fetish（恋物癖）
> 
> 他觉得自己今天真的是倒霉透了。  
> 又不是什么值钱玩意儿，那个疯子追了他整整六条街！  
> 妈的至于吗！而且说实话他真的有点被吓到了，那家伙身手实在太好，体力跟用不完一样，一路跑到现在还没减一点儿速，他妈的还是不是个人啊！而且他真的快跑·不·动·了。  
> 他还没来得及多想，就被人从后面摁倒在地上。  
> 他的手肘在粗糙的石子地上磨得生疼，不过他还没来得及叫出声，就被人一把揪起来拎到了面前。  
> 那个人面无表情地看着他，“东西还我。”  
> 这人明明长了一张英俊且温和的脸，但是在那一瞬间，他只觉得自己浑身的寒毛都炸了起来。  
> “……”他一句话也不敢说，只抖着手从怀里摸出了自己刚刚顺走的那个光秃秃的圆盘递了过去。  
> 那个人接过那个不过手心大小的圆盘，看了一眼上面层层叠起的花纹，然后低下头仔仔细细地把它收好。  
> 他正想趁机逃跑，还没迈出一步，就被那人抓了回去。  
> “不不不我错了求求你！啊啊啊啊——”  
> 那个人狠狠一拳打在他肚子上，他觉得自己疼得简直快要昏了过去。  
> 他听见那个人低声道，“长点着记性，”
> 
> “有些东西，是不能拿的。”
> 
>  
> 
> First Time（第一次）
> 
> 查尔斯：“看！皮耶！这就是我儿子！怎么样？很可爱吧？是不是像个小天使？“  
> 亚诺：“呜啊！啊姆！”  
> 比雷克：“……看着就好烦。”
> 
>  
> 
> Fluff（轻松）
> 
> 果然人长的帅穿什么都好看。  
> 他站在镜子面前满意地想。  
> “妈的，臭小子你是不是又把老子的衣服拿走了！？”
> 
>  
> 
> Future Fic（未来）
> 
> 【reposez en paix】  
> 愿你安息。
> 
>  
> 
> Horror（惊悚）
> 
> “滚起来啊你这臭小子！”  
> “啊啊啊不要啊让我再睡一会儿嘛！”  
> “那你睡吧我过半个小时再来叫你。”  
> “……！”他瞬间就被吓醒了，刷的一下从床上坐了起来：“谁？！刚才是谁在跟我说话？！”
> 
>  
> 
> Humor（幽默）
> 
> 斧哥：“话说你到底看上比雷克哪一点啊？”  
> 亚诺：“嗯……脾气好？”  
> 斧哥：“……”  
> 亚诺：“哈哈哈怎么样？是不是很好笑哈哈哈哈！”  
> 斧哥：“不，你他妈吓到我了。”
> 
>  
> 
> Hurt/Comfort（伤害/慰藉）
> 
> 他拎着朗姆酒和苹果派一脚踹开了好友的家门。  
> “圣诞快乐——！”  
> “我靠别踹我的门你这个贱人！”  
> 他放下手里的东西，这屋里的另一个客人对着他举起了酒杯：  
> “你好啊~Belle（美人）~！”  
> “……”他沉默了一会儿，转头看向屋主人，“他到底喝了多少？”  
> 斧哥白他一眼：“我怎么知道！妈的这个家伙一进门就开始发酒疯！他差点儿亲了老子一口！”  
> “……”他看了一眼自己呵呵傻笑着的同伴，心有戚戚地往后退了一步。  
> 然后，他环视了一周，也没发现第三个同伴的影子：“亚诺呢？”  
> 屋主人习以为常地叹了口气：“早爬上去了。”  
> 他耸了耸肩，挑了一个离那个醉得神志不清的家伙最远的地方坐下。  
> 他仰起头，大声嚷嚷了一句“圣诞快乐啊自恋狂——！”  
> 楼顶上果然传来了一句“圣诞快乐你个死秃子——！”  
> “……我就知道。”他嘟囔着伸手去拿桌子上的甜点。  
> “别动我的黑森林！你这个贱人吃你的派去！”  
> 越接近午夜，外面的温度就越低。  
> 年轻的刺客呼出了一口白汽，拿起手边的威士忌又倒了一杯。  
> 好吧，他现在真的有点晕了。  
> 刺客捧着杯子坐在屋顶上，他只要一抬头，就能看见头顶圆圆的月亮。  
> 他又干了一杯威士忌，那股烟熏般干冽而辛辣的焦香一直冲到了他的头顶上。  
> 孤零零的刺客放下杯子，他小声地说了一句。  
> “我恨苏格兰威士忌。”  
> 平安夜的最后一刻，满天的烟花炸开在他耳边。  
> 他抬起头，只觉得眼前的世界都变成了亮闪闪的，五彩斑斓的，旋转着的一片。  
> “圣诞快乐，死老头子。”他说。  
> 他在一片嘈杂的烟花爆响声中听见了那个熟悉的声音。
> 
> “圣诞快乐，你这小兔崽子。”
> 
> 醉得厉害的刺客终于得到了他想要的圣诞礼物。  
> 他把脸贴在杯子上，然后傻乎乎地笑了。


	10. Chapter 10

他看着这面挂在墙上的穿衣镜。  
“……”他歪过头，“看来这镜子倒是没什么问题。”  
“我看出来了——”刺客阴森森地站在他后面，“所以，你他妈能别再盯着那玩意儿整理你的头发了吗？”  
亚诺：“……不看就不看嘛……这么凶干嘛。”  
他侧过身让刺客能靠近观察那面镜子。  
刺客在那上面敲了两下便收回手，他看了他一眼，点了点头：“空的。”  
通向地下的入口，就在这后面。  
“肯定有什么机关来控制这个暗门的……”他走到镜子旁边的墙壁上仔仔细细地观察着每一处可能是关键的细微差别。  
“啧。”  
他听见刺客不耐烦地往后退了一步，接着就是子弹上膛的声音。  
等等……子弹上膛？  
他还没来得及回头，就听见“砰”的一声。  
然后，玻璃碎片哗啦哗啦洒了一地。  
亚诺：“……”  
他僵硬地转过头，看见自己身后的地面上一片狼藉。  
刺客面无表情地把枪插回了腰后。  
亚诺难以置信地看着他：“……你……”  
比雷克更不耐烦了：“废什么话！你他妈到底走不走！”  
亚诺默默咽下自己想说的话，沉痛道：“……走。”

“你居然连招呼都不打一声就开枪！”  
“你怎么这么烦……”  
“刚才要是镜片扎我身上了怎么办？！”  
“流点血怕什么。”  
“要是我刚好转身了怎么办！要是不小心破相了怎么办？！”  
“哎呀你烦不烦！除了我还有谁看你啊！”  
“……这话听着总觉得怪怪的。”  
“……你他妈脑子里都在想些什么！”  
“什么……？！明明就是你说得那么恶心！”  
“我操！你到底走不走？！别挡路中间！”  
“死老头子……你别推我！我自己会走！”

这条地道干燥而平整，两边的墙面也并不粗糙，明显是条经常被人使用的通道。  
越往下走，光线就越暗了，刺客拿出点火器，点着了墙上的壁灯。  
那盏灯里的油还剩下了一半多——看来也有人经常为这些壁灯添油，只这一盏，就模模糊糊地照亮了足够大的视野范围。  
刺客凑近看了一下那灯的底座——是可拆卸的设计。他挑了挑眉，把那盏灯取了下来拿在手上。  
但他走了没几步，步伐就明显地慢了下来。  
“怎么回事？”被他赶到身后的学徒探头看了一眼，“明明你刚才还嫌我挡路……”  
他一把捂住这年轻的小鬼喋喋不休的嘴，难得地没有讽刺回去，他皱着眉：“嘘嘘嘘，别吵。”  
“我们快到了，”他说，“前面有风了。”  
亚诺凝神感受了一下，果真在空气中捕捉到了一丝流动着的气流。  
事实上，越往下走，他就越能明白老头子为什么越走越慢了。  
那是一种很奇怪的感觉……一种说不上来的怪异感。  
地下室有风很正常，但是再怎么阴冷潮湿也不应该像这样……太过于潮湿了。  
潮湿得就像——  
比雷克停下了脚步，几乎是同时，他熄灭了手中的灯。  
他静下来，听到了水的声音。  
——湖面上的风。  
他下意识地看向自己前面的这个男人。  
不知道为什么，即使现在根本是一片漆黑什么都看不见，但他就是知道。  
那个人也一定在回头看他。  
“开鹰眼，”他听见比雷克低沉的声音，“这次恐怕不只一个人。”  
鹰的视角让他在黑暗中视野清晰犹如白昼。  
这是他第一次如此明确地看到了那个被标记出来的巨大的填充物的真实面貌。  
是啊，就是水。  
还能是什么呢？  
他自嘲般地笑了笑，谁又能想到巴黎歌剧院的地底是一个巨大的湖呢？  
这迷宫一样错综复杂的地下湖几乎有无数个分岔口，深浅不一地用白线勾画得近乎眼花缭乱。  
感谢上帝，起码刺杀目标的标记颜色和地形划分线的颜色区分得挺开的。  
这黑暗的环境和复杂的地形简直就是刺杀的天堂——如果这下面不是水而是平地的话。  
“二十二个，”年轻的刺客在黑暗中笑了。  
“我真不敢相信——他们居然是还是散开的。”


	11. Chapter 11

——有的时候他会想。  
地下湖的水比空气要冷得多，但也没到难以忍受的地步。不过衣服又湿又重地贴在身上的感觉实在不好受就是了。  
——如果当初德拉瑟尔公爵没有死，他现在会是什么样子？  
先行者的眼睛为他指引出正确的道路，即便是一片漆黑的深水中，他也从未迷失过自己的方向。  
——是继续玩牌赌博，闹事打架，还是乖乖地呆在德拉瑟尔家打个下手，喂马跑腿，每天盼着和艾莉丝见上一面？  
啊哈，左转上岸又有两个。一个在岸边来回走动，另一个靠着墙坐着。水面下隐隐约约能看见一点模糊的固定不动的亮光——灯是放在那个坐着的人手边的。而这个走动的人巡逻的范围，也大概就是灯光所能照亮的那一段距离了。  
——能和艾莉丝说说话，听她的那些馊主意去做些幼稚的傻事，恐怕也就是他除了喝酒和赌博以外，所能感受到的唯一的乐趣了。  
他动作愈发小心，潜到深处慢慢接近岸边，停留在那个圣殿骑士巡逻的路线上光线最暗，也正是他会转身折返的那一点。  
——艾莉丝知道他是个刺客的儿子。  
他在水下听着骑士的脚步越走越近，而他肺里的空气也在越变越少。  
——而他可能永远都不会知道。  
终于，他看见那个人转过了身。  
——她是个圣殿骑士。  
那一瞬间，他猛地伸出手，将那个人一把拽下了水！  
“唔……！”  
他抬起手腕，弹出袖剑，死死捂住那个不断挣扎的家伙的嘴，一剑下去给了他个了断。  
不过水花的声音已经足够将另外一个人吸引过来了。  
他警惕地提起右手边的油灯，小心翼翼地往传来声音的地方走去：“尤恩？”  
哦，这个可怜的家伙。年轻的刺客幸灾乐祸地想，你为什么要把灯拿起来呢？  
要是那盏灯还放在你身后的话。  
你现在就一定看得见——你的前面，有两个影子。  
——对啊，  
他翻身上岸，接触到空气的那一瞬间他冷得打了个哆嗦，真够冷的，他皱着眉看了一眼自己滴着水的衣服。  
那个骑士当然看见了他，他反应迅速地抽出了自己的枪，对准了这个刺客。  
——为什么会有两个影子呢？  
他手里的灯晃了晃，照亮了他身后的那个人兜帽下的脸。  
一刀割喉。  
“好了，”比雷克把袖剑上的血一甩，“就剩两个了。”  
他的学徒心有余悸地贴墙站着：“……你差点儿又溅了我一身的血！”  
“……哦，”比雷克懒懒地踹了一脚那个倒霉鬼的尸体，“都怪他。”  
亚诺：“……我不傻啊啊啊啊！！”  
比雷克极其敷衍地应和他的话：“嗯嗯，你不傻。”  
“……不，”亚诺恨恨地抹了一把脸上的水，“我就是个傻的！——我是有多傻才会跟你讲话！”  
比雷克：“我哪知道。”  
亚诺：“……”我好恨我自己。

“行了，最后两个在哪？”  
年轻的刺客恶狠狠道：“我哪知道！”  
比雷克转过头：“……”  
这个年轻人在这一刻忽然充满了勇气：“我就是不知道！你怎么样吧！”  
比雷克：“你真不说？”  
他梗着脖子忍住想要怯场的冲动：“……对！”  
比雷克烦躁地叹了口气，然后，他看见男人伸出了手。  
亚诺：“……”等等我反悔了我这就说！  
他下意识地想后退一步，就觉得头上一重，男人揉着他的头发，一脸说不出来的嫌弃，眉毛都皱成了一团：“我靠你这小子烦死了……”  
亚诺：“……喂你不要揉我的头发！我发型都乱了！”  
“所以，”比雷克按着他的头，“你他妈现在知道在哪儿了吗？”  
亚诺：“……直走右转右转然后左转。”  
比雷克：“……出息。”  
亚诺：“……”怎、怎么样吧！

——有的时候他也会想。  
刺客把刀从他脚下那个人的胸口拔了出来。  
——他可能后悔过很多事。  
而他旁边的那个人，把枪抵在了最后一个圣殿骑士的脑门上。  
——从父亲冰冷的尸体，到德拉瑟尔公爵本可以避免的死亡。  
“最后一个了。”  
——从那根始终走不到十二的分针，到那封永远送不到收信人手上的信。  
“砰——！”  
——从米拉波交叉放置着的双手，到比雷克跪着看他的眼神。  
“死老头子你又溅了我一身的血！”  
——但是只有一件事。  
男人都懒得理他，一把拽着他的衣领就直接往前方开辟出来的时空裂缝大步走过去。  
——只有一件事，他相信自己从未后悔过。  
“我要被你勒！死！了！”  
——他成为了一个刺客。  
“我要被你烦！死！了！”  
——并将为此，献上他的一生。


	12. Chapter 12

他在踏进这个时空的一瞬间差点儿被闪瞎了眼。  
强光的直射让他不得不抬起手遮住自己的眼睛。  
什么玩意儿……？  
还没等他反应过来，一只手就猛地伸过来一把拽起他就直跑，他下意识地想弹出袖剑，但是手腕还没抬起来就被一把攥住了。  
他听见那个人在他耳边咬牙切齿道：“想死吗你！”  
“跑啊你个臭小子！”  
那个再熟悉不过的声音让他瞬间放下心来：“到底怎么一回事……”  
他话还没说完，便听见身后一阵重机枪扫射的声音，那些攻击离他是如此之近，他甚至能感受到飞溅起的沙石打在他靴上的冲击力。  
他在那一刻回过头。  
然后看到了，犹如末日般的巴黎的景象。  
这座原本繁华而艳丽的城市笼罩着一层可怕的死灰，那些原本充满了炫耀意味的浮华的藻饰全都被一把火嘲讽地烧成了枯死的树上黑漆漆的焦炭和熄不灭的鬼火。这座曾经的不夜城如同死寂般再看不见一家燃起的灯火，无数黑洞洞的窗口中溢出令人窒息的恐惧与压抑。而这浓稠的黑暗中唯一的光，就是哨楼上的探照灯打出来的惨白的光柱。  
沾满硝烟的灰色颗粒，麻木地凝固在一片浑浊的空气里。  
那盏探照灯阴魂不散地追着他们的脚步，他看见自己脚下的沙石路越来越明亮。  
老天，这可真不是什么好兆头。  
不用看他也知道，那些发出轰隆隆的巨大噪音的直升机，现在一定就聚集在他的头顶上。  
“干！”  
他往前看，这是一条被水泥封死了的路。  
“啊啊啊啊死老头子你怎么选的路啊我要被你害死了！”  
“妈的要不是我你现在就已经死了！你这白眼狼！”  
“那真是谢谢你了啊——让我多活了整整三分钟呢！哎呀这墙真难爬！”  
“你他妈动作快点会死啊！”  
“哈！你以为我不想吗？！”  
“……我！操！”  
“你个老东西不要摸我屁股啊！”  
“老子舍得推你一把你就赶紧给我上去！废什么话！”  
“行了，我拉你上来……！老头子你重死了！”  
“你自己平时训练偷工减料还有理了！”  
“老天你布置的那些训练量也算是给人做的？！”  
“……”比雷克阴森森地抬起头看他，“你还真偷工减料了？”  
亚诺：“……”等等！倒回去我们重来一次！  
他哭丧着脸把人拉了上来，正想说点什么补救一下，就看见一道白光打在了自己身上。  
亚诺：“……”  
呵呵，真他妈及时。  
他在落地的那一瞬间被人抱住在地上滚了一圈。  
机枪扫射的声音在他耳边炸开。  
一发子弹几乎是贴着他的脸擦过去，他只觉得自己的左颧骨火辣辣地像是灼烧般疼痛。  
趴在他身上的那个人低头看他：“伤哪儿了吗？”  
“还行吧，”他干巴巴道，“就是破相了。”  
“哦，”男人的语调不带任何起伏，“那我白救你一场了。”  
“什么？！你爱的难道不应该是我的灵魂吗！？”  
“你恶不恶心啊。”  
“我就知道你不是真的爱我！”  
“滚远点啦你！”  
他气呼呼地爬起来，顺便伸手拉了男人一把。  
他没有看漏那一瞬间，男人的动作明显比平时慢了一拍。  
虽然在这之后那个人依旧是板着一张不高兴的脸拽着他直跑，好像他刚才看到的那片刻的停顿，只是一个错觉而已。  
“老头子……你伤哪儿了？”  
前面那个抓着他的手的人没有回应他。  
“说句话啊死老头子！你伤哪儿了？！”  
那个人猛地左转，把他拽进一条狭窄阴暗的小巷子，拉着他躲在了突出的房檐之下。  
他把他按在墙壁上伸手捂住他的嘴，然后侧过头耐心地等待着探照灯一遍又一遍地扫过这一块区域。  
直升机还盘旋在他们的上空没有离去。  
他看了一眼已经安静下来不再挣扎的学徒，摸了摸他的头，低声道：“别出声，你这臭小子，就快好了。”  
年轻的学徒沉默地看着自己刚才放在师父腰上的那只手。  
借着探照灯偶尔扫过的一点光亮，他看见了一手的血。

“就快好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky（变态/怪癖）
> 
> “我靠你干什么啊死老头子！”  
> “操你！你个小兔崽子！”
> 
> 小绿震惊脸看斧哥：“……！”  
> 斧哥面无表情：“那是口癖，吵架而已。”  
> 小绿：“……”不知道为什么有点小失落呢。
> 
>  
> 
> Parody（仿效）
> 
> 管家：“噢，你到现在为止都还没进监狱真是令我吃惊！”  
> 亚诺一把勒住这个中年男人的脖子，另一只手捏着薄而锋利的刀片贴着他的喉管。  
>  “小心你说话的口气，蠢货。”  
> 管家：“……”我靠大侠你谁啊！
> 
> 米拉波：“我很抱歉，比雷克，但是这个人对于协调兄弟会与圣殿的关系真的很重要，你真的不能动他。”  
> 比雷克心烦意乱地叹了口气：“Fine. ”  
> 然后他一把抓起自己放在桌案上的黑色披风，闷闷不乐地走了。  
> 米拉波：“……等等他为什么不揍我？”  
> 托马斯：“对啊，他为什么不揍你？”
> 
>  
> 
> Poetry（诗歌/韵文）
> 
> “你是那傻逼～傻逼傻逼傻逼～”  
> “你是那傻逼～傻逼傻逼傻逼～”  
> “……”  
> “啊！你为什么又踹我！”
> 
>  
> 
> Romance（浪漫）
> 
> “我没觉得我有错！”  
> 男人面无表情地收紧了抓着他头发的手，他觉得自己的头皮都要被硬生生地扯下来了。  
> “你他妈再说一次？”  
> 他转过头，咬牙切齿道：“我！没！错！”  
> 他脑后的那只手猛地使力把他的脸按在桌子上，还没等他因为下巴上的疼痛而倒吸一口气，背上挨的那狠狠一下就让他觉得自己都能咳出一口血来。  
> 然后，他听见那人依然是那个不带感情的语气。  
> “很好。”他说。  
> 他真的有些害怕了，事实上，比雷克很少用这种语气和他说话。  
> 他倒宁愿他能骂骂咧咧地斥责他，或是皮笑肉不笑地挖苦他。  
> 因为当他用这种完全是陌生的，没有起伏的，冷漠得不近人情的语气跟他说话的时候，才是他真正生气的时候。  
> 他想要回头，却因为男人扯着他头发的手动弹不得。  
> “你……”  
> 他话还没说完，就被身后那个顶着他的东西惊得什么都忘了。  
> “老头子你……！”  
> 男人一把捂住他的嘴，用食指和中指反复摩擦着他的嘴唇，他俯下身，在他耳边沉声道：“我没让你说话。”  
> 男人松开了他的手，然后用腾出的那只手去解他的腰带，他只觉得自己的腰上一紧，然后搭扣就松开了，腰带被扯开扔在了地上，男人粗糙而温暖的大手掀起他的衣服下摆，在他的腰上掐了一把，然后就直接伸进了他的裤子里。  
> 他的手用力抓着桌案的边沿，全身的感觉都集中到了那只胡乱搓揉着他的要害的手上，男人的动作粗鲁而强硬，那种力道让他觉得火辣辣地疼痛的同时又带来了难以言喻的冲上头顶的快感。  
> 再这样下去，他的腰都要软了。  
> 简直要命，他抑制不住地呜咽了一声。  
> 身后压着他的那个人用手掰过他的脸，面无表情地看着他，他们的距离近得鼻尖都要挨在了一起：“知道错了吗？”  
> 他低沉而冷漠的嗓音就贴在他耳边，他沉稳而滚烫的呼吸就打在他的脸上，他看着他那双鹰隼般的，属于捕食者的眼睛。  
> 他茫然地喘着气，他说，“不知道……我不知道……”  
> 男人手上一紧。  
> “啊……师父……！”他的话说到最后，竟已带上了一点哭腔，尾音颤抖而又忍不住甜腻地上翘。  
> 男人看着在自己怀里因为高潮而颤抖着的学徒，伸手摸了摸他的头发，然后把他的头转过来面对着自己，看了这满脸潮红，两眼含泪的年轻人一眼，亲了上去。  
> 他的学徒难得乖巧地任他啃咬他的唇，撬开他的牙关，用舌尖舔舐着他敏感的口腔粘膜，而他只是紧紧地抓着桌案的边沿，被男人那物件威胁式地顶着，腰软得根本使不上劲。  
> 年轻的学徒呼吸短而急促，他好不容易等男人结束了这个热烈而又具有侵略性的吻，眼看着身后那个人伸手就要扒他的裤子，他急道：“别在这儿！……我们回房间做行不行？”  
> 男人没有理他，只侧过头舔吻着他的脖颈，他的呼吸和他的掌心一样炽热。  
> “死老头子！”  
> “比雷克！”  
> “……求你了师父！”  
> 男人叹了口气，不耐烦道：“你怎么这么麻烦！”
> 
> 原本幸灾乐祸看打架的小绿呆滞脸看斧哥：“……”  
> 斧哥面无表情：“看什么看？！不怕烂眼睛啊！”  
> 小绿迅速捂眼睛：“……怕。”
> 
>  
> 
> Smut（情色）
> 
> 他紧紧地抱着压在他身上的那个男人，发出了哭泣一般的短促的呻吟声。  
> 他的喉咙沙哑得厉害，现在几乎连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
> 刚才我到底叫得是有多大声啊，他绝望地想。  
> 男人的动作一下比一下狠，那玩意儿本来就已经够粗了，这股狠劲真是跟狼一样，他疼得在男人肌肉纠结的背上一通乱抓：“你……嘶啊！你轻点……呜……”  
> 比雷克被他抓得直皱眉，不用看他也知道自己背上现在一定是鲜血淋漓惨不忍睹的了。他一把按住这个不停扑腾的臭小子，把自己的那家伙抽了出来。  
> 年轻的刺客还没松上一口气，就又被翻过来换了个姿势跪趴在床上，男人伏在他身上，双手撑在他两侧，从背后狠狠地捅了进来。  
> “……呜啊！……”他被这忽如其来的一下激得惊叫了出来。而且那根天杀的凶器从背后进入得更深了。  
> “轻一点儿！嗯啊……你！……你这个老东西！”  
> 年长的男人根本懒得理他，直接把自己的两根手指伸进他的口腔堵住他的嘴。  
> 前面的手指搅动着模仿着抽插的动作，后面又被男人操得又凶又深，他被欺负得厉害了，忍不住挣扎起来一通乱扭。  
> “干！”  
> 这是一个很明智的举动，因为他身后的那个混蛋更硬了。  
> “……唔唔！”  
> 他手脚发软地揪着身下被折腾得一团糟的床单，又一次被操得大叫着射了出来。  
> 总有一天我要烧了这张床，他恨恨地想。
> 
> 小绿：“我觉得我的耳朵要烂了。”  
> 斧哥：“闭上你的嘴。”
> 
>  
> 
> Sci-Fi（科幻）
> 
> 他戴上兜帽，静静地隐藏在人群中。  
> 他的刺杀目标就在前方五十米，而他的鹰眼，已经为他标记出了最万无一失的路线。  
> 他低着头，像是一个再普通不过的无害的旅人。  
> 还有三十一米。  
> 他面色无常地路过了值岗的卫兵，在路边的小摊上停下脚步像是在挑选着商品。  
> 摊主看着这个沉默不言的客人，热情道：“请随便看看，您喜欢点什么？”  
> 他随手拿起一个木雕把玩着，默默地留意着身后的那一队巡逻兵的动向。  
> 就在这时他的耳机中忽然传来一阵电流的噪声。  
> “喂喂？死老头子你在吗？比雷克？”  
> 他皱了皱眉，把原本想要为他推荐这件小玩意儿的摊主吓得什么话都咽了回去。  
> “我靠你还要不要点脸啊你个贱人！”  
> “闭嘴！是你先惹我的！”  
> 什么跟什么……他余光观察到那队卫兵已经走到了他的斜后方。  
> “明明是你个贱人先把我的ATAK弄坏的！你知道那刀有多贵吗！啊？！”  
> “噢，是吗？那我的Pad是在谁手上变成了一块钢板啊！？”  
> “我靠你还有脸提！妈的上次你把小绿的Pod掉进了厕所，你以为是谁帮你圆的谎那个傻逼才真的以为只是淋了雨啊！”  
> 玩着Pod的小绿：“……WHAT？！”  
> “就算这样你也不能打我英俊的脸——！”  
> “哈！打不过你就找师父啊，你几岁了啊小朋友！”  
> “……”他把手上的小摆设放了下来，头疼地按着自己的太阳穴。  
> 摊主：“呃……如果您不喜欢这个的话还可以看看其他的……”  
> “So What？！你还不是一听到比雷克那老东西的声音就吓怂了？”  
> “艹！有本事你自己捂着良心说你不怕那老疯狗啊？！”  
> 比雷克：“我听到了。”  
> “……”亚诺举着手机僵在了原地，他绝望地看了一眼屏幕上的“通话中”，然后看向自己的同伴。  
> 斧哥看了一眼那上面显示的“免提”，一脸的生无可恋：
> 
> “Oh, crap.”
> 
> 小绿：“等等我的Pod到底怎么了？”
> 
>  
> 
> Spiritual（心灵）
> 
> “你到底爱不爱我——！？”  
> “滚开！目标出现了！”
> 
>  
> 
> Suspense（悬念）
> 
> 他把那把枪捡了起来，那上面的血还是温热的，带着令人不适的粘稠感。  
> 他把它拾离地面的那一瞬间，动作微不可察地顿了一顿。  
> 昏黄的光透过圣礼拜堂的彩绘玻璃墙投在他的身上，照在他的指尖上，染成一片玫瑰色的绯红。  
> 他转过头，看那面墙上圣伯多禄仁慈的双眼。  
> 艾莉丝从背后拍了拍他的肩膀：“……亚诺？”  
> 他深深地看了这悲悯的神像最后一眼，头也不回地转过身，离开了这座教堂。
> 
> 拿破仑把油灯放在地图上，瞟了他一眼：“说实话，这种老式的燧发枪不太好用，你不准备换成击发型的吗？”  
> 他沉默地把玩着那把手柄上的花纹都已经磨损的燧发枪，兜帽下的脸在昏暗的灯光下看不清面上的神情。  
> 拿破仑耸了耸肩：“随你。”
> 
> “多里安先生，我们真的要死在这里了吗？”  
> “大概吧。”他看了一眼在他身边坐下的士兵，那是第一步兵小队的队长。  
> 士兵耸了耸肩膀，用唯一一只还能活动的手抹去了面上的血，他仰头看着壕沟上方灰茫茫的一道天空：“可惜我的子弹都打光了，连颗光荣弹都没有了。”  
> 刺客也跟着他一起抬头，看了看满天的硝烟和战火。他从背后抽出自己的那把击发枪递给了身边的士兵。  
> “还有一颗子弹。”他说。  
> 士兵没有接过那把枪，他看着这位值得尊敬的刺客大师：“我不能留下您一个人，先生。”  
> 刺客转过头，从怀里拿出一把早被应该淘汰了的老式燧发枪。  
> 他笑着说：“我还有一把枪呢。”  
> 士兵也笑了笑，然后他最后抬起头，看了看自己头顶的天空。
> 
> 白得发亮的，灰茫茫的天空。
> 
> “砰——！”  
> 他听见这壕沟里的最后一声枪响。  
> 离他那么近，近得只要他转过头，就能看见士兵不愿闭上的双眼。  
> 但他没有转头。  
> 他只是拿起了那把从未用过的枪，这么多年第一次拉上了膛。  
> 然后他举起了枪，对准了自己的太阳穴。  
> “咔嚓。”  
> 漫天炮火中，他只听见了扳机扣动的声音。  
> 那把枪里，没有子弹。  
> 他愣了一会儿，然后开始笑了起来，笑到流出泪来，笑到弯下腰去，笑到喉咙沙哑，笑到无法呼吸。  
> 对啊，他明明早就知道的。  
> 这把枪里，没有子弹。
> 
> “总有一天，你会为此而感谢我的。”


	13. Chapter 13

他眯起眼，俯视着这个无比熟悉而又无比陌生的城市。  
这个被黑夜吞没的怪物就在他的脚下。  
探照灯那惨白的灯光照不到的角落里，无数双属于夜行动物的眼睛在无声地看着这个站在灯塔上的刺客。  
[人类。]  
[血的味道。]  
[外来者。]  
[——嘘。]

[他看过来了。]

探照灯的光柱扫过这座废弃已久的矗立在黑幕中的灯塔。  
塔顶已空无一人。

几乎是在他落地的一瞬间，他就感受到了那道从黑暗中投过来的视线。  
这死老头子的警惕性永远都这么高。  
他耸了耸肩，径直走向最深处的阴影里，他看到那双夜枭一般明亮而锐利的眼睛，男人支起一条腿，抱着胸靠在灯塔的外墙上，就跟他第一次进入刺客总部见到他的时候一样的姿势。  
比雷克歪过头：“说吧，往哪儿走？”  
亚诺：“一大把年纪了，还老喜欢摆姿势装深沉……”  
比雷克阴沉沉地看了他一眼：“……”  
他被那个充满杀气的眼神吓得后退了一步，猛地伸出右手：“那边那边！往北走三百米！”  
比雷克：“你……”  
亚诺：“出息，我知道的。”  
比雷克又看了他一眼。  
“噢，”他干巴巴道，“……你那个表情也太伤人了。”

他跟在他身后，走在这座城市无法驱散的黑暗中。  
即便他前面的那个人还需要时不时在岔路口停下来询问他具体的方向，但他始终固执地走在他的前面。  
在那个人身前，是未知的窃窃私语着的黑暗。  
在他的身前，是那个人似乎永远也不会倒下的背影。

当然，也只是，似乎而已。

“老头子你……！”  
他几乎是下意识的上前一步，在自己都还没有反应过来之前，就架住了那个一头倒下的刺客。  
入手的体温明显偏低，他转过头去看这个刚才昏厥了一瞬间的男人，刺客的脸色因为失血过多而苍白了许多。  
“妈的……”男人用力按着自己的眉心，烦躁不已地想要站起身来，“你松开，我能自己走……”  
“你中了几枪？”他严肃地看着他，“你别糊弄我，你到底中了几枪？”  
“……”刺客沉默了一会儿，妥协般地叹了口气，“就两枪，都在腰上。”  
“……”  
“我说你到底走不走……”  
“你不能老把我当个小孩子！”他的声音因为按捺着愤怒而有些颤抖，“你不能每次都拒绝采纳我的意见就因为你觉得我见识不够！你不能帮我做决定即便我根本不觉得那是对的！你不能不择手段就为了事情能像你希望的那样发展！”  
“你不能总试图帮我承担什么或者向我隐瞒什么——就算那些东西对我有害！”  
“你不能每次都挡在我面前——然后再告诉我没事！”  
他的师父，静静地看着他。  
“我真的不是小孩子了……”他捏着自己酸涩无比的鼻梁，努力让自己的声音不颤抖得那么厉害，“有些事情，最后还是要我自己一个人去面对……”  
那个时候，就真的再也没有人站在他的面前了。  
在他身前，只有充斥着腐烂气息的，死寂般的黑暗。

黑暗看着他。  
黑暗跟着他。  
黑暗杀死他。

黑暗与他永存。

比雷克：“行行我知道了，你能赶紧走吗？再过一会儿我的血都放要干了。”  
亚诺：“……你怎么这么讨厌！”  
比雷克：“走啦你！烦不烦！”  
亚诺恨恨地架着自己讨人厌的师父往前方已经可以看见屋顶的那栋复合式建筑走去。  
“……死老头子你重死啦！”  
“哪儿那么多屁话！快点走！”  
“啊啊啊啊我恨死你了！恨死你了！”  
在他身后，这座在死沉沉的硝烟中腐朽了一整个夜晚的城市，迎来了这一天的第一缕曙光。


	14. Chapter 14

深灰色的厚重帘布把所有的光线都挡在了外面。  
他抹去了额上快要流进眼睛的汗水，把身边的那一盏落地灯又拉近了一些。  
室内弥漫着的药草的味道和酒精的气味混在一起，在明亮得有些刺眼的灯光下发酵出近乎压抑的晕眩。  
他抓起放在床头的玻璃杯喝了一口水，然后放回杯子，低下头开始处理第二个伤口。  
被剪碎的衣服布料散落在他脚边，他用镊子夹着一小块在酒精中浸湿了的棉布，围着创口小心翼翼地擦去凝成暗红色的血渍，等到清洗得差不多了，他拿起那把银制的小刀，放到烛火上来回烤着。  
他深吸了一口气：“我要挖子弹了啊。”  
“干！”躺在床上的男人咒骂了一声，“你就不能别每次下刀子之前都特地提醒我一次吗？！”  
亚诺：“啊啊啊啊啊我觉得我的手又在抖啊！”  
比雷克：“你再抖一次我就能直接去死了！”  
亚诺：“不行不行我再喝口水冷静一下！”  
比雷克：“……妈的，你都喝了一肚子水了！”  
事实上，当他真正下手的时候，反而出奇地冷静了下来。那是一种很难以描述的感觉，像是在那一瞬间，他已经脱离了自己的身体，隔离了所有的感知，只是置身事外地，看着“自己”的一举一动。那种晕眩的窒息感，难以遏制的焦虑感，手心出冷汗的黏腻和冰冷的不适感，全都感知不到了。  
他看见“自己”皱着眉头，挑开了伤口，干脆利落地削去了创口边沿已经开始溃烂的皮肤。  
然后，他拿起镊子，在切大了创面的伤口中找到了弹头。  
男人的背部肌肉在那一刻全都绷了起来，他看见他抓着床单的手背上青筋暴起，明显是在忍受着让人想要大声叫喊出声的痛苦。  
他一手拿干净的纱布按在伤口周围，一手拿着镊子就取出了那枚子弹。  
钢制的弹头扔在搪瓷的托盘里，发出金属特有的磕碰声，那浅浅的一层水，也早已被另一枚弹头染得晕开了一片红色。  
拔出来的一瞬间鲜红色的血液跟着涌了出来，他用纱布压着伤口，再拿大块的衬垫紧紧包住。男人像是困兽般喘着粗气，强行让自己慢慢放松下来以免造成更加严重的出血。  
“呼——”他终于又回到了自己的身体，只感觉自己还拿着镊子的手又开始抖了起来。  
哦，还有那只按着伤口的手，当然。  
“我靠你要死啊——！”  
“啊啊啊啊我不是故意的！”  
他手忙脚乱地找到了绷带和之前扔到一边的剪刀，再看过来的时候发现男人已经自己按压着伤口坐了起来，他从床头翻出一包烟叶，然后挑了一片放到嘴里干嚼着。看见自己的学徒手上拿着的东西，他点了点头：“过来，记得绑紧点儿。”  
缠过一圈的时候不可避免的，他伸手环过男人的腰，简直像是主动抱着他一样，不过这个人的体温总算有所回升，已不像之前那样低得吓人，他结实的肌肉上还留着刚才动刀子的时候疼出来的一层薄汗，让他的背部线条看上去更加贲张有力。  
完了。当他回过神结果发现自己下意识地摸了上去的时候，他觉得自己想死的心都有了。  
他僵硬地抬起头，果然看见男人回过了头，皱着眉看他。  
亚诺：“你……能不能……听我解释……”  
比雷克难得有点耐心地挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“……算了，”亚诺干巴巴道，“打个商量，别亲嘴成吗？”  
男人低声笑了笑，吐出了自己含着的烟叶，然后拎着他的衣领把他揪了过去。  
他啃吻着这小兔崽子的下巴，安抚般地摸着他的后颈。  
年轻的学徒被他压制着又舔又咬，只觉得心里痒痒的，他别扭了好一会儿，终于伸出手，抱住了这个男人的腰。  
比雷克：“你要是敢按到我的伤口，你小子就死定了。”  
亚诺：“……你什么时候说话才能不这么难听？”  
他发出一声不屑的嗤笑，然后按着这臭小子的肩膀，不留一点还嘴时间地亲了上去。  
他的学徒气愤地捶打着他的背。  
避开了伤口，当然。  
总比抓得我一背的血强多了，刺客满不在乎地想。

亚诺：“烟叶苦死啦！呸呸呸！”


	15. Chapter 15

他站在镜子前发呆，镜子里的人头顶有一小簇头发翘了起来。  
“……”他默默蹲下揉着自己的头发，苦大仇深地叹了口气，“……唉。”  
他昨天脑子一定是进水了。  
一定是这样！  
年轻的刺客使劲地揉了揉脸，努力让自己不要再回想昨天男人赤着上身从背后抱着他，舔舐着他耳朵后面的那一块敏感的皮肤时低声说的那些话。  
他那个时候说了什么啊到底……年轻的刺客把头抵在镜子上，他那个时候就只记得男人体温偏低的厚实的胸膛，压低了的有些沙哑的声音，粗糙湿热的舌苔和滚烫得像是要烧起来的呼吸。  
老天，我都不知道那一块儿是我的敏感点！  
他恨恨地在镜子上撞着头。  
还好那个死老东西伤的是腰，不然啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
不，我不想再往下想了。  
“都两个半小时了你……”  
比雷克忍无可忍地一脚踹开学徒的房门的时候，看到的就是那个每次都恨不得在镜子前磨上一整天的臭小子坐在地上一边嘟囔着一边捶镜子的景象。  
比雷克：“……”  
手刚伸出去一半的亚诺：“……”  
比雷克深吸一口气，捏着自己的眉心：“……你……”  
亚诺大声嚷嚷道：“我脑子没病！”  
比雷克怒道：“我管你有没有病！你他妈动作给老子快点！”  
亚诺：“……哦。”  
比雷克阴森森地看了他一眼：“我再给你半个小时的时间。”  
他被男人摔门的声音震得抖了一下。  
“……”亚诺：“凶什么凶嘛，呸。”

刺客盘着腿坐在落地窗前，仔细地调整着袖剑的位置，他拿起右手边放着的袖弩，绑在了自己的左腕上。  
他握起拳然后又松开，手腕一抬，雪白锋芒的利刃就猛地出了鞘。  
剑刃在正午强光的直射下反着令人胆寒的冷光。  
他收回袖剑，转头看向已经走出门的学徒。  
亚诺皱起眉看他：“你现在就要走？”  
“嗯，”刺客点了点头，站了起来，“这个地方不能呆太久。”  
“可你的伤……”  
“等不到那个时候了，”刺客打断了他的话，他转过头，看着落地窗外一片明亮的灰色天幕。  
“在我伤好之前，这该死的鬼地方就会强行把我们排斥出去。”  
“……”学徒叹了口气，“好吧，我猜你也不会听我的。”  
“哦，”比雷克挑了挑眉，“那你猜对了。”

他听见正午的风在他耳边呼啸的声音。  
“怎么了？”男人转过头看他。  
他看见腐朽的光从最高处倾泻而下把背光的一切吞没成黑色。  
“我知道这是什么地方了。”他喃喃道。  
他仰着头，看着这座铁塔上临时搭建出的防御工事和白红相间的特殊标志。

[1944年，法国巴黎，埃菲尔铁塔。]  
[纳粹占领时期。]

“噢，老天，我恨1944年。”  
他跟在那个人的身后攀爬着这座三百米高的建筑，看着刺客似乎没有一点儿滞缓的流畅动作，忍不住问了一句：“你腰上不疼吗？”  
然后，他看见刺客的动作停了下来。  
比雷克双手扒着铁横梁，面无表情地低下头看他。  
他吞咽了一口唾液：“我错了，你继续。”  
然而刺客并没有继续往上爬，他皱着眉看着越来越灰的天色：“你有没有发现……”  
他的话还没说完，原本平静的灰白的天幕忽然开始扭曲起来，头顶低压压的乌云沿着一个方向缓缓旋转成一个巨大的漩涡。  
而它的中心，正对着这座铁塔的塔尖。  
亚诺：“……呃，我发现了。”  
比雷克：“……”


	16. Chapter 16

他看着自己的头顶，竟有种颅内充血的倒吊般的感觉。  
他像是被一根看不见的绳子捆着脚往上拉，而他顺着重力往下看，近得仿佛伸手就能触到的海面充满了怪异的安静感。  
不应该这么安静的。  
他看见转动缓慢得近乎异常的巨大漩涡，他看见它的中心涡眼向下塌陷一直坠落到深海最深处的深渊，溃落成了一个可以吞噬一切的漆黑的空洞。  
只要脚上的那根绳子“啪”地一断，他就会向下坠落。  
坠落。  
一直到连最后一缕光都被彻底吞没。

实在是，太过安静了。

“臭小子，你发什么呆！”  
他回过神来，看见的正是刺客那张皱着眉的写满不悦的脸。  
终于。  
重力又反转回来了。  
他意识到自己还抓着这座三百米高的建筑的最外层的铁梁，在他脚下，就是两百多米的高空。  
他悻悻地缩了缩肩膀，踩上了上面的一根钢筋。  
他们离最后的一层平台已经很近了。  
爬了这么高，他明显地感觉到，比雷克的动作变慢了。  
这可真不是什么好兆头，他想。  
以这个死老头子一向喜欢死扛到底的德行，不用想他也知道，那老家伙腰上的伤口肯定裂开了。  
还好，就快到了。  
他的手，已经抓到了第三层平台的边沿。  
到了！  
他正要翻上平台，却被男人猛地按下了头。  
“……！”  
在那一瞬间，他发现男人呼吸的频率变了。  
近乎下意识地，学徒屏住了自己的呼吸。  
然后，他听见了。  
那个细微的，难以辨察的脚步声，现在就在他的头顶。

一直都显得不怎么在状态的年轻刺客终于记起来了自己该做的事。  
他打开了鹰眼，在无数重叠交叉的建筑线条中看见了那个正看向这边的圣殿骑士。  
如果不是因为他有一万个把握那个骑士没有鹰眼，他真的会觉得那个人也正在透过钢筋水泥“看”着他。  
但即便如此，这个骑士也已经足够敏锐了。  
他往这边看了许久，终于决定转身了。  
等到那个骑士终于走到了足够安全的距离以外，他听见比雷克也几乎是同时把呼吸的频率又调整了回来。  
他知道比雷克是没有鹰眼的，但他近乎三十多年来从未停止过杀伐和亡命的沾着血的经验和身为一个刺客天赋的直觉，已经可以弥补这一点给他所带来的绝大部分的不足。有时候在时机的把握方面，即便是拥有鹰眼的他，也不可能做得比这老家伙更好了。  
男人侧过头看他，他对他比划着手势。  
还有一个，在另一边。  
这两个人距离虽然相隔并不是很近，但他们的警戒范围是重合的，只要攻击了其中的一个，另外一个必定会发现。  
分开行动大概是最好的选择了。  
他一脚跨上平台的时候，这一边的骑士已经被另一边发动袭击的刺客转移了注意力。  
时机正好，他抬起右手。  
腕上的袖弩无声地张开。  
幻影剑，一剑封喉。

妈的，带着伤果然不是什么好主意。  
年长的刺客紧紧攥着手里的短剑，他尽力调整着自己的呼吸，让自己的气息不要乱得那么厉害。  
刚才一击失败的后果几乎是致命的。  
暗红色的血顺着他的指尖滴到了地上。  
他已经开始感觉不到自己的右手了。  
刀上有毒芹碱，他早该想到的。  
圣殿骑士最常用的毒药之一。  
那个骑士攥着淬了毒的匕首转过身来的时候，除了地上的血迹，他身后已空无一人。

“跑得倒是快。”

不过，他转头看了看自己应付地得心应手的同伴，又看了一眼那几点滴落在平台边沿上的还未干透的血渍，挑了挑眉，抽出自己腰间别着的胡椒瓶手枪，不紧不慢地走了过去。

那一剑射空了。  
骑士往后撤的那一侧身，让那原本应该会直接打穿喉管的一剑贴着他的下颌擦了过去。  
“梆”的一声钉在了他身后的钢柱上。  
他抹了一把自己下巴上的血，转过头来看了这个戒备起来的刺客一眼。  
“啊，又是你。”他说。  
亚诺往后退了一步，他也认出来了，他面前的这个人，正是他在凯旋门上从背后来了那么一刀的家伙。  
年轻的刺客耸了耸肩：“午安，阁下。”  
听到这句话，圣殿骑士猛地沉下了脸：“那就看看你是不是跟你的嘴皮子一样厉害了，刺客。”

他爬下第三层平台的时候，果然发现每一个需要用右手抓握的地方都留着一个半干的血印，但是还没有到第二层平台这血迹就断了。  
他往血迹最后消失的地方往前望去，不出意料的，看见了一条可以通往电梯的路。  
按照毒芹碱扩散的时间来看，那个刺客现在应该已经走不动了。  
那些血迹越来越密集，最后几乎是直接在地上拖出了一道血痕。  
他顺着血迹一直走，然后，在电梯门口停住了脚步。

说实话，第七次被挡下攻击的时候，他就已经开始有些招架不住了。  
他毕竟是一个刺客，除了在剑术和攀爬隐蔽的本事上他还有那么点天赋，论起格斗技巧的娴熟和下手的果决狠辣，他连比雷克的一半都比不上。  
这个骑士的每一次格挡都能把他的虎口震得发麻，现在，他面前的这个人带着嘲讽的表情，把自己的长剑从右手换到了左手。  
“对了，刺客，”圣殿骑士挑起眉：  
“我有告诉过你我是个左撇子吗？”

他站在电梯门口装填着弹药。  
不知为何那个刺客并没有发动电梯升降到什么地方去，而是就这么堂而皇之地关上了门躲在了里面。  
如果开门的时候他发现那个刺客已经昏迷不醒了，他大概也是不会奇怪的。  
当然，保险起见。开门的时候他可不想那个家伙还留着点力气喂他一颗子弹什么的。  
这扇生着锈的铁门上还有一个近乎狰狞的血指印。  
他把食指扣在扳机上，按下了开门的按钮。

门里只有一地的血，连个鬼影都没有，  
他走进去看了看，也没有任何的发现。  
不是这里那家伙还能躲到哪里去？这附近根本没有可以藏人的地方了。  
忽然，他觉得有什么东西滴到了他的肩膀上。  
他伸手一摸，把手放到眼前。  
那是温热的，暗红色的血。  
然后，他难以置信地抬起了头：  
“噢，该死。”

听到下面传来的那声枪响，两个人的动作都明显顿了一下。  
近距离射击的声音。  
老天，那老头子没死吧。学徒竭力稳住自己的心神。集中注意在面前的敌人身上。  
那个圣殿骑士皱了皱眉，但也很快地收回了自己的视线。  
他得先解决面前这个刺客——虽然，他已经构不成什么威胁了。  
骑士主动攻击了四次，而刺客只挡住了三次。  
这个年轻人的左肩基本上已经废了。  
现在他的打法，完全就是在拖延时间而已。  
不等了，他握着剑的手松了又紧。  
速战速决吧。  
骑士换了一个站位，他的余光瞟了一眼刺客所站的位置。  
那个细节转瞬即逝，但还是被刺客收入了眼底，刺客像是忽然想到了什么，飞快地回头看了一眼身后。  
不知道什么时候，他已经被逼到平台的最边缘了。  
不用想他也知道了，接下来自己要挡住的，一定是重击。  
啊，太棒了。

挡不挡得住，结果都是死。


	17. Chapter 17

男人收回枪，看了一眼地上那个脑浆溅了一墙的家伙。  
他有些嫌恶地皱了皱眉，然后撑着手下的钢板跳了下来。  
他腰后的衣服已经被血浸得猩红一片，看着很有几分怖人。  
而他的右手无法控制地因为剧烈的疼痛而颤栗着，那种难以言喻的痛苦一个劲地往他脑子里钻，几乎要让他连思考都没有办法。  
不过能感觉到疼痛，总比没有感觉强多了。  
他僵硬着松开了勉强可以活动的右手。  
一直紧紧攥着的掌心上有两道深可见骨的刀伤。  
一道是圣殿骑士那把淬了毒芹碱的匕首。  
另一道是他自己随身带着的那把短剑。  
涂过番木碱的短剑。  
毒芹碱扩散得很快，十字放血法连个屁用都没有。  
而他手上的这玩意儿，起码还能给他争取一点时间。  
这两种毒药毒性相克，药效正好是反着的。  
只有最愚蠢的刺客才会在暗杀目标的身上同时用上这两种毒，中和的过程虽然痛苦却并不致死，当然，如果哪一种毒的剂量明显多出许多，那就不一定了。  
麻痹的效用一过，他明显地感觉到自己开始呼吸紊乱，心率加快。  
他低下头，看了一眼自己的右手上的伤口。  
刚才他对自己来的那一下恐怕太狠了。  
现在，番木碱的效用开始发作了。

噢，我恨临时高空作业。  
年轻的刺客一边想着，一边用自己的右手紧紧地抓着平台下方唯一一块突出来的木板。  
对，只有右手。  
他刚才试了一下，自己的左臂真的完全没有办法抬起来。  
至于这个应该是用来搭建望远镜的还没有来得及拆除掉的防护板，就·不·能·做·得·结·实·一·点·吗？！  
刚才他掉下来的时候直接抓断了一半啊。  
还好我反应快，只有一只手能活动的刺客有点得意地想。

被他遗忘了的圣殿骑士可没有遗忘他。  
刚才的那一次冲撞虽然并没有成功，但也没有彻底地失败。  
骑士后退了三步终于稳住了步伐。  
他的敌人也掉下了平台。  
现在，他需要确认一下那个刺客是否确认死亡。  
谨慎的收尾可是一个好习惯。  
他抽出腰后的滑膛枪往刺客掉落的位置走去。  
咔嗒。  
他刚走出一步，就听见背后传来子弹上膛的声音。  
“……噢，”他恼火地叹了一口气，然后转过头去，“你杀了克洛夫。”  
他身后的人把黑洞洞的枪口抵到他的眉心上，漠然道：  
“还有你。”

“砰——！”

他快要抓不住了。  
那根看不见的绳子，正用一种无法挣脱的力量扯着他一点一点把手从木板上松开。  
他能抓住的部分已经越来越少了。  
这是第一次，他对高处产生了一种难以言喻的畏惧。  
他听见那些掩盖了一切的风声就贴在他耳边。  
他看见这正午的没有阻挡的强光那么刺眼。  
刺眼得灼伤了他的眼睛。

他抓不住了。

那一瞬间犹如一脚踏空般的坠落感比以往任何一次直面死亡的感觉都要可怕。  
他觉得自己的心脏一定坠落得比身体慢一些，所以他才能在这令人耳鸣的风声中，听见这猛烈脉动着的，几乎要震破自己耳膜的心跳。  
“砰砰”  
他如同濒死挣扎般使劲把手伸到了最长。  
“砰砰”  
他是如此用力，以至于连指尖都开始痉挛般的颤抖。  
“砰砰”

不，他够不到。

“砰砰”  
他要坠落了。  
“砰砰”  
不。  
“砰砰”  
不。

“比雷克——！”

忽然，所有的声音，全都消失了。  
风声，枪声，鹰唳声，心跳声。  
全都消失了。

一只手抓住了他。

他抬起头。  
然后，他看见了男人那张皱着眉的，写满不悦的脸。

 

“臭小子……你真是烦死了。”


	18. Chapter 18

“我拽不上来。”  
“什么？”  
男人瘫着一张脸翻了个白眼：“老子手上没劲，拽不动你，听懂了吗？”  
被吊在三百米高空的学徒一脸的难以置信：“什么！那我怎么办？！”  
比雷克面无表情道：“等我什么时候抓不住你了，你就去死吧。”  
亚诺：“等等！难道不应该是你和我一起掉下去摔死吗？”  
“呵呵，”比雷克冷酷无情道：“想得美。”  
男人抓着他的那只右手手套早已脱下，他的手冰冷得厉害，还没有止住的血液顺着他被紧紧握住的手腕把他的袖口染得血红一片。而他抓着男人的手腕，摸到了他手腕内侧一道凹下去的伤疤。  
几乎是一瞬间，他就想起来了这是什么造成的伤口。  
幻影剑。  
一种难以言喻的恐慌和无措几乎是瞬间席卷了他的全身。  
他一直以来不敢问出口的那个问题，在他毫无防备的这一刻，给了他一个所能想到的最坏的答案。

这个男人，已经被自己杀死过一次了。

他宁愿保留下来的是他脖子上那致命一剑的疤痕，也好过他手腕上这个幻影剑留下的印记。  
这个不规则的圆疤像是在时时刻刻地提醒着他，这是他为了艾莉丝而伤害他的证明。  
为了一个圣殿骑士，他的爱徒给他留下的抹不掉的嘲讽。  
在他心里，这一定比杀了他还要令他难以接受。  
他怔怔地抬头看着他，男人的头发被汗水和血液凝在了一起贴在颊边，他的眉头紧紧地皱着，就和无数个往常一模一样。  
他喃喃道：“师父……”  
“……你怎么忽然这么叫我，”男人奇怪地看着他，“再怎么撒娇我也不会陪你去死的，你死心吧。”  
亚诺：“……你就不能让我好好地伤感一分钟吗？”  
比雷克无动于衷：“你就算哭出来我也不会改变主意的。”  
亚诺：“噢！老天！我是如此的恨你！”  
几乎半个身体都伸了出去的男人低声笑着，他死死抓着平台边沿的那只手，在不易察觉地微微颤抖。  
他们头顶的那个巨大的漩涡以肉眼可见的速度在挤压着越缩越小，不知道是不是错觉，年轻的学徒总觉得那些灰暗的，压抑得令人窒息的云层在向下慢慢地迫近。  
近得好像再往下一毫厘，就能触碰到这座铁塔锋利的塔尖。  
但他的目光，很快就被另一样东西转移走了注意力。  
时空裂缝。  
太嘲讽了，学徒简直想要大笑起来。那扇由无数破碎的白光重叠而成的门，就在平台之上，更确切一点，就在男人的左手边。  
站起来，拍拍衣服，走进去，就是男人需要做的所有的事情。  
这实在是太嘲讽了。  
男人只是沉默地抓着他的手，像是根本没有看到他身边那近乎刺眼的白光一样。  
学徒看着他的脸：“你抓不住我了。”  
男人面无表情：“我抓得住。”  
“不，你抓不住，”学徒盯着他的眼睛，“大量出汗，瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，心率不稳。你中毒了。”  
“你教过我的，是番木碱。你骗不了我，”学徒说：

“你现在连我的脸都看不清楚了，对不对？”

男人只是紧紧地抓着他，固执地重复了一遍：  
“我抓得住。”  
“你抓不住！你他妈的都快要死了！”  
学徒愤怒地喘着气，他觉得自己的胸腔像是被什么看不见重物挤压着，让他甚至连呼吸都变得困难起来，他难以控制自己的情感，愤怒，悔恨，恐惧，眷恋，惊慌和一点点连他自己都说不上来的感觉全都混杂在一起，让他的视线都被泪水模糊成了一片。  
他听见男人沙哑的声音：“妈的，老子不是说了吗，你就算哭了我也不会改变主意的。”  
“那你就应该松手，现在。”他说，“你说过不陪我一起死的。”  
“是的，我不会陪你去死，”男人看着他，“等我什么时候抓不住你了，我什么时候就会松手的，”

“可是我他妈现在还抓得住。”  
“所以，你就给老子乖乖闭嘴，别那么多屁话，也别像个小姑娘一样哭哭啼啼的，”  
“行吗？”

他的左手早已失去了知觉，只是依旧死死地扣着平台的边沿，始终没有松开。  
妈的，现在他就是用自己的全身的力气来掰这只手，估计也掰不开了。  
他紧紧地拽着自己的学徒，正午的光照在这个小兔崽子的脸上，即便他的视线已经连聚焦都很困难，他也知道，这个臭小子一定也在看他。  
“臭小子。”他说。  
学徒并没有说话。  
他不耐烦地拧起眉：“老子跟你说话呢！”  
他的学徒委屈地大喊：“明明是你让我闭嘴不要说话的——！”  
比雷克：“哦，你现在他妈的知道听话了？以前我叫你做任务的时候你怎么就跟耳朵聋了一样？”  
亚诺：“你又翻旧账！你又翻旧账！！那次你前一天才刚刚揍了我一顿——我伤都没好全你让我出任务？！有没有点人性！？”  
比雷克：“你说我没人性？！老子都没拿皮带抽你！”  
亚诺：“噢，天啊！我还要为了这个而感谢你吗？！”  
比雷克不置可否地挑了挑眉。  
亚诺咬牙切齿道：“谢谢——我是发自内心的。”  
比雷克：“不用谢——我也是发自内心的。”  
他就这样抓着他的手，任凭他身边的那扇门开始剧烈地波动起来。  
时空裂缝开始收缩——它要合上了。  
亚诺大喊着，试图做着最后的努力：“死老头子——！”  
“你闭嘴，”男人说：

“——你闭嘴。”

然后，他眼睁睁地，看着那扇门合上了。  
他颤抖着嘴唇沉默了好一会儿，然后他说：“噢，这下你还是得和我一块死了。”  
“不，”男人漠然道：“起码你会在我之前摔死。”  
亚诺：“都这个时候了你还不愿意陪我死啊？！”  
比雷克嗤笑一声。  
“……”亚诺：“我就知道你根本不是真的爱我——！”  
“亚诺。”男人打断了他，学徒闻声有些疑惑地抬起头看他，他看见男人的表情，不是烦躁的不耐与刻薄的嘲讽，而是难得的——专注。  
他看着他，像是在看着一整个世界。  
学徒的心中忽然生出一股强烈的不安与恐慌：“怎么了？喂老东西你别吓我！”  
男人没有回答他，他只是大笑起来，他笑得那么用力，笑得喉咙都沙哑得快要发不出声音。  
然后，他低下头看他。

“我抓不住了。”他哑着嗓子说。

他的眼睛那么明亮，像圣路易岛上的第一缕曙光。  
他在他的眼睛里，看见了自己身后的那一片白光。  
“不……”他徒劳地伸手，却只抓到了男人黑色的袍角。  
“比雷克——！”  
这一次，再没有人抓住他了。  
他向下坠落。  
坠落。  
然后，他的眼前猛地空白一片。

 

他掉进了身后的时空裂缝之中。


	19. Chapter 19

他从河里爬上岸的时候，只觉得自己的肺里像烧起来一样火辣辣的疼。  
他颤抖着手抓着岸堤上的枯草干呕了几口水，直到他的胃里空荡荡的，什么也不剩下。  
然后他翻过身，直愣愣地躺在又湿又冷的草地上。  
他不知道盯着自己掉下来的地方看了多久，夕阳昏黄的橘光投出树叶婆娑的曳影，映在他的虹膜上。  
终于，最后一束光也融进了没有温度的漆黑河水里。  
那个地方，什么动静也没有。

什么也没有。

他静静地发了一会儿呆，然后站了起来，拍了拍身上的草屑，离开了这个地方。  
街道上寂静而又昏暗，他沉默地走过空无一人的十字路口，他身后的民居开始陆陆续续地燃起暖黄色的灯火，那些隐隐约约的忽明忽暗的光晕，慢慢地照亮了他身后荒芜的街道。  
他听见一栋摇摇欲坠的老房子里传出陌生难懂的歌谣。  
男人的声音沙哑而又低沉，像是在重复着一段茫然而又沧桑的，没有意义的呓语。

【他们找到所有战死的亲人，】  
【把所有尸首放进同一个坟。】

他的衣服还湿淋淋地贴在身上，每走一步，就留下一个半干的水渍。

【那里有不少主教和方丈，】  
【有许多僧人住持和剃发的和尚，】  
【为他们以上帝之名作了道场，】

他忽然有些茫然地顿住了脚。然后他抬起头。  
看向自己面前的这座建筑。

【他们又焚了没药和庸香，】  
【为他们全体烧香奔走匆忙，】  
【十分隆重地把他们下葬，】

即便周围的一切都已经面目全非。  
这座建筑却始终矗立在这里，从来没有变过。

【然后离开，他们还能怎么样？】

【把他们下葬，】  
【——他们还能怎么样？】

[1248年，法国巴黎，圣礼拜堂。]

他伸出手，爬上了最后一层尖顶。  
和无数次以往一模一样。  
夜晚又深又凉，苍白的月光照在他的侧脸上。  
他只要一转头，就能看见自己最后一次和比雷克在这里见面的地方。  
他就站在那里。  
他说：  
“这么久才来啊，臭小子。”

年轻的学徒觉得自己的鼻子有点酸。  
别像个小姑娘，多里安。他对自己说。  
他站了起来，最后往那个地方看了一眼。  
那里空荡荡的。  
没有一个人影。

他不明白为什么一直往后走的时间线忽然往前拨了。  
他不明白为什么自己下意识地觉得比雷克的家一定是安全的。  
他不明白为什么他在发现自己没有回到1792年的时候松了一口气。  
他也不明白，为什么他近乎盲目地相信着：

皮耶·比雷克那个老东西一定没有死。

他只是往那个方向走着，没有目的而又万分坚定地走着。  
似乎只要走进院子，推开房门，他就能看到他站在那里。  
他就能听到他说：  
“这么久才来啊，臭小子。”

现在，他就站在门外。  
他已经站了很久了。  
门里静悄悄的，一点儿动静也没有。  
“老头子——？”  
没有人回应他。  
“比雷克——？”  
没有人回应他。  
“师父——？”  
没有人回应他。  
“……你理我一下会死啊！？”  
没有人回应他。  
“……”

没有人回应他。

他已经站了很久了。  
他始终，没有推开那扇门。

他只是把头抵在门上，茫然地站了一会儿，直到最遥远的天际已经开始泛白，他才转过身来。

【把他们下葬，】  
【——他们还能怎么样？】

然后，他的瞳孔无法遏制地收缩了一下。  
他看见那个浑身是血的男人就站在他身后。  
黏稠的暗红色液体顺着他的右手淌下来滴到干枯的地上。  
他不知道已经在他身后站了多久。  
他脚下的那一块土地早已被染得腥红一片。  
兜帽下刺客的眼睛，像鹰隼一样锐利而明亮。

一种难以形容的狂喜霎时间冲上了他的头顶。  
他什么也无法思考，什么也无法表达。  
只是反反复复地，在脑海里重复着同一句话。  
活着！  
活着！  
活着！  
活着！  
活着！

——他还活着。

年轻的学徒咧开一个他自己看了都会嫌弃的傻笑，像个小姑娘一样扑了过去：  
“师父你想我了吗——！”  
比雷克后退一步：“滚。”  
对此完全免疫了的亚诺·维克托·多里安先生凑上去：“哎呀！这个时候你就不要嫌弃我了……”

“砰——！”

“……嘛。”他怔在了原地。  
血从脸上那道被子弹擦过的伤口流了下来，染红了他的领口。  
他觉得自己像是被人从滚烫的热水里极其粗暴地拉了出来，冷不防地扔进了一桶冰水里。  
哗地一声，把所有刚才还热腾腾的水汽都冻成了冰。

“……师父？”

刺客面无表情地看着他：“我叫你滚，听不懂人话吗？”  
然后，他把枪口挪了个位置。  
——对准了他的眉心。

 

*[注]：【】里的歌谣内容为法国中世纪英雄史诗《罗兰之歌》两百一十二节（2953行-2961行）


	20. Chapter 20

他不知道这一切到底是怎么发生的。  
“……比雷克？”  
他看着男人的眼睛。   
“你……”  
他看得出来。  
“……”  
——他面前的这个人，是真的想杀了他。

他的脚步不受控制地往后退了一步。  
然后，他看见刺客扣下了扳机。

他走在渐渐开始明晰可见的街道上，只觉得回去的路比来时更加荒芜漫长。  
那些看不见的人在低语着。  
那些看不见的人在尖声笑着。  
那些看不见的人，全都沉默了。  
忽然，他听到一种细微而又奇怪的声音。  
断断续续地，一直在他耳边。  
他转过头，看见自己被染得血红一片的肩膀。  
啊，他记起来了。  
那是从他被打穿的耳朵流下来的。  
血。

霎时间，所有的声音全都回来了。  
那些尖锐的，嘈杂的，大叫着，咒骂着的声音，全都扭曲成嗡嗡的，刺耳的，难以忍受的耳鸣声，钻进了他的脑海。  
一片一片地，切割着他的头颅。  
看来刚才他的反应，还是慢了半拍。

清晨的浅晖在彩绘玻璃上折出剔透的冷光。  
没有一点温度地照在他身上。  
他漫无目的地游荡了许久。  
现在，他终于停了下来。  
他看着这座高大的哥特式建筑，竟生不出推门而入的勇气。  
他沉默了好一会儿，然后像无数个往常一样，攀上了二楼的栏杆。  
他坐在窗台上俯视着这个几乎是承载了他所有刺客生涯的地方。  
接着，他看见了曾经的自己。

青年不住地张望，打量着这个有些破败却难掩瑰丽鎏彩的礼拜堂：“说真的，你们不考虑换个据点吗？”  
他前面的刺客恶声恶气道：“是‘我们’——而且这地方没什么不好的。”  
他耸了耸肩：“谁知道呢？年久失修？通风不够好？哦对了，有一点是肯定的——这地方采光可真不怎么样。”  
他前面的那个男人顿住了脚，然后转过头来阴着脸看他。  
亚诺：“噢……好的，我闭嘴……你继续。”  
他们走到通向地下总部的入口，便逐渐淡去了身影。  
门口又传来了青年抱怨着的声音。  
“你不要老是跟着我！”  
“哈，”他听见男人冷笑了一声，“你以为我想在你这个自以为是的低能儿身上浪费我的时间吗？”  
说着话的两个人终于走到了堂内，他看见青年愤怒地挑起了眉毛：  
“噢！你什么时候才能说话不这么难听！”  
他身边的刺客摘下兜帽：“等你什么时候不蠢得这么难以置信了吧。”  
“啊啊啊啊！”青年抓狂道：“你到底要我说多少次——那是个意外！我不是故意去撞那块玻璃的！”  
“哦，”刺客漠然道：“你要真是故意的，那就不只是蠢的问题了。”  
青年板着脸看他：“……”  
刺客冷哼一声。  
亚诺：“不，我不想知道，你不要说了。”  
比雷克：“白痴。”  
“你这个刻薄得令人发指的老不死！”  
“你这个愚蠢得无药可救的惹事精！”  
“啊——！我受够你了！”  
他看着这两个并肩走着的人影也开始变得透明起来。  
这一次显现出来的，是青年沉默的背影。  
他拔出了自己的袖剑。  
然后伸出手，阖上了刺客的双眼。  
这最后的残像也慢慢地消失在了太阳完全升起的那一刻。  
他在这个不属于自己的年代里，终于成了孤独一人。

刺客依旧站在门前。  
他已经站了很久很久了。  
男人的脸在兜帽的阴影下显得沉默而阴郁。  
他并没有皱眉，也没有表现出一点他所习以为常的烦躁或是嘲弄的情绪。  
他只是沉默。  
面无表情地沉默。  
然后，他抬起手，摸了摸自己脖子上的血。

那里原本应该有一道极深的刺穿造成的伤口。  
但是现在，它不见了。


	21. Chapter 21

他开始迷迷糊糊地做着梦。  
——他甚至都不记得自己是什么时候睡着的。  
那种恍惚的什么东西都抓不住的难以描述的感觉，就像他成为刺客前喝下的那杯带有致幻作用的烈酒一样。把他的头脑全都抽空，然后把那些晦涩难懂的，带有暗喻意味的，零碎的，没有意义的片段，通通塞进他的脑子里。  
他在非常真实地看见他不应该有的记忆。  
他看见那把被遗落在凯旋门上的步兵燧发枪，他观察的角度离这把枪非常非常近，近到可以清晰地看见枪柄上有些磨损的荆棘鸟的银色花纹。他对这把枪有印象。这正是比雷克最常用的那把据说是跟了他将近十年的爱枪。那个时候他嘲笑这把枪和比雷克一样是该收进储物柜压箱底的老古董的时候，还差点被脾气暴躁的刺客赏了一颗子弹。  
他记起来了，比雷克把这把枪掉在了1836年。  
他看见那道似乎可以撕裂一切的红光急速掠过，把这把不属于这个时间的枪无数次切割，直到连肉眼可见的最后一点灰尘都消失殆尽。  
他有些疑惑地皱着眉，不明白这看上去完全是毫无意义的碎片究竟是用谁的视角在观察着的。  
然后，他看见行动不便的刺客靠在生着锈的电梯门上，他看见男人用牙齿咬着已经和右手的伤口黏在了一起的手套，深吸一口气使劲扯了下来。他颤抖着还能勉强活动的左手，从怀里摸出自己贴身带着的一把短剑，用鲜血淋漓的右手凑上去握住，然后狠狠地把刀从紧紧攥住的手心里拔了出来。  
他看见男人死死咬着还叼在嘴里的手套，就他额上暴起的青筋的程度来看，他用的力道几乎要把那一块皮革都咬烂。  
然后，刺客几乎没有留给自己任何缓和的时间，推开电梯顶上的挡板，挣扎着爬了上去。  
视角切到了俯视的角度。  
他感觉自己就站在男人身后，看着刺客拔出枪，装填好弹药，最后压上膛。  
他不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
然后，他看见了圣殿骑士抬起头时错愕的脸。  
爆开的碎肉的残渣和混着血液的脑浆几乎都要溅到现在看着的“他”的脸上。  
收回枪的男人似乎是跳了下去。  
他之所以用的是“似乎”这个词，是因为现在“他”的视角仍停留在电梯顶上，正确来说，是观察着男人遗留下来的那样东西。  
那是刺客脱下的那只右手的手套。  
最后，这不停变换着的光怪陆离的记忆碎片，停滞在一幅静止的画面上。  
那正是刺客在门前拔出枪，对准了自己眉心的那个场景。  
“他”用旁观者的角度，冷眼看着这荒诞的一幕。  
然后，“他”凑近了去看那个散发着阴郁和死亡气息的刺客。  
有意无意地，把视线停留在他拿着枪的右手上。  
男人带着黑色的手套，他手上的血，是从手腕上那个明显是被刺穿造成的伤口上流下来的。  
而他握着的那把枪上，荆棘鸟的图案在黎明的黯淡光线下微微闪着银光。

他想起了自己曾经抓住的那只右手上那个早已愈合的疤痕。  
他想起了自己回头时男人兜帽下那双沉郁，失望，疲倦而麻木的眼睛。  
现在，他终于看见了自己的记忆。

他看见自己弹出袖剑时，跪在地上的男人抬起眼皮看他的那最后一眼。

忽然，所有的疼痛全都回到了他的身体里。他的胃里在剧烈翻滚着，那种跟他第一次杀人一样手脚冰凉而又令人作呕的恐惧感席卷而来，同耳朵上不断传来的火烧般的炙痛混合着，融成了黑色的黏稠的液体，淹没了他的口鼻，流进了他的气管，灌满了他的肺叶。  
在将要溺毙的最后一刻，他醒过来了。


	22. Chapter 22

他醒的正是时候。  
再晚上那么一毫秒，那把悬在他头顶的长剑就能劈开他的脑袋。  
他几乎是贴着剑刃狼狈躲开的，连发尾都被齐齐削断了一截。他甚至都还来不及从地上爬起来，下一次攻击就又到了身前。  
他往后退的时候，才发现自己的背已经贴上了窗户。  
——他躲不开了。  
几乎是大脑空白的一瞬间，他下意识地抬起了手。  
——躲不开的。  
那个圣殿骑士高高举起的剑，在彩绘玻璃的映照下折出玫红色的光。  
和他身后的那幅壁画一模一样。

他喘着气把圣殿骑士的尸体搬开，然后抖着手拔出了尸体上插着的那支幻影剑。  
他一直都是从比雷克那里补充的装备和物资，现在他身上只有两个烟雾弹和十三发幻影剑，必须省着点用了。  
十三，这可真不是个好数字，他自嘲般地笑了笑。  
这些圣殿骑士到底是什么时候冒出来的？他一边近乎麻木地用从另一个敌人那儿夺过来的弯刀捅进了面前这个人的胸膛，一边反手张开袖弩，射死了窗外的那个狙击手。  
——还有几个？  
他撞开了右边的那个枪兵，转身一剑就划开了左边敌人的脖颈。  
——还有几个？  
他的袖剑终于在第四次承受重剑的撞击时断裂了，空手抓住剑刃的感觉真是糟透了，他拿匕首从下颚捅穿那个圣殿骑士的脑袋的时候，还有些迟钝地皱了一下眉。  
——还有几个？  
他用完了最后一颗烟雾弹，在白烟散开前切断了枪兵的脊椎。然后，他从地上捡起了骑士掉落的滑膛枪，一边上着弹药一边走向那个被他一箭射中腹部的敌人。  
——最后一个了。  
他面无表情地举起枪，抵在了圣殿骑士的脑门上。  
——……  
还是温热的血溅了他一脸。  
腥的，好咸。

他松开手，把枪扔在了血肉模糊的尸体上，转过身开始回收自己的幻影剑。  
他一边扒拉着死透了的尸体，一边拔着还算完好的弩剑。  
等他收集完所有的幻影剑的时候，他愣了好一会儿，才抖着手把它们塞回了腰包。  
他只有十三把幻影剑。  
但他捡到了二十一把。

——为什么他早就来了圣礼拜堂，这些圣殿骑士却现在才出现？

他猛地抬起头，望了一圈也没有看见那个阴沉沉的穿着黑披风的身影。  
“师父……”他喃喃着往门外走去。  
微微打开的门缝中，正午的光刺眼而明亮。  
他推开礼拜堂的大门，门口零零落落地，摆了一地的尸体。  
一个站着的都没有。  
“……师父？”  
他脑子里空空荡荡地，忽然冒出一个令人手脚冰凉的想法来。  
——他还活着吗？  
他觉得自己的心跳在这个想法冒出来的那一刻慢了半拍。  
他怔怔地站了一会儿，然后开始蹲下来翻开那些尸体一个一个地辨认着他们的脸。  
还活着吗？  
还活着吗？  
还活着吗？  
还活着吗？  
他扒开最后一具尸体的时候，视线已经被泪水模糊得什么都看不清楚了。  
他用沾满了血的袖子擦了一遍又一遍，直到眼角都被擦得通红一片。  
他终于看清了这最后一个人的脸。  
那是一张陌生的面孔。  
他不知道自己到底是该笑还是该哭。  
所以他只是沉默地松开了抓着死者衣领的那只手，站了起来。  
他只站了一半，就又不得不跪了回去。  
有一颗子弹，穿透了他的左膝。  
他觉得自己冷静得可怕。他没有惨叫，也没有皱眉，他只是转过头，看向那个人的脸。  
那是一张他认识的面孔。  
他看着对准自己的黑洞洞的枪口，淡淡道：  
“你还记得我吗？”  
那个在比雷克手下死过两次的圣殿骑士厌恶地皱起了眉。  
“我根本就没见过你。”他说。  
然后，他听见了一声枪响。

圣殿骑士的血又溅了他一脸。  
但他只是看着尸体身后的那个人，什么话都说不出来。  
男人沉默地看了一眼他腿上的伤口，把他背了起来。他趴在男人背上，觉得自己的眼睛酸得要命。  
他听见男人说：“是要往那里走吗？”  
他抬起头，看着礼拜堂中央的那扇由白光拼合成的门，低低地“嗯”了一声。  
男人背着他走了过去，他的肩膀厚实而令人心安。  
那些从他来到这个时间以来就一直紧紧勒住他不放的恐惧感，终于在这一刻消解在了正午明亮的阳光中。

“你认识刚才那个圣殿骑士？”  
“……不认识……”  
“哭什么哭！”  
“我没有！”  
“你还哭！”  
“呜啊啊啊啊——你连我哭都要管……嗝……你干嘛对我这么凶……呜呜……”  
“……行了行了多大人了……”  
“呜……嗝……你不要摸我的头……！”


	23. Chapter 23

刺客背着他的学徒，一步一步地，向不可预料的未知走去。  
他脚下的泥土潮湿而柔软，在勉强能够辨物的黑暗中散发着带着腥气的水草的清香。  
他走在河堤上。  
远方隐隐约约能辨认出几点昏黄的灯火，温柔地在河面上映出几弯橘黄的弧线，忽短忽长地随着黑漆漆的水波上下起伏着。  
晚风又冷又冽，吹得他的披风猎猎作响。  
他背上的臭小子大概是有些冷，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩窝，环着他脖子的手也搂得更紧了一些。  
他呼出一口热气，微微侧过了头：“喂，你能自己站一会儿吗？”  
虽然脸上的眼泪干掉了，但眼睛还是亮晶晶的学徒愣了一会，然后委屈地瘪了瘪嘴：“你别扔下我……”  
“别哭了！你个娘们唧唧的臭小子！”  
他骂骂咧咧地把自己烦死人的学徒放了下来，然后解下了自己的披风。  
“你上次就不管我！你还赶我走……”年轻的学徒正吸着鼻涕抱怨道一半，就感觉到一件还带着体温的厚厚的披风压在了自己头上，他闷声闷气道，“……你盖住我的脸啦！”  
“妈的你烦不烦……”那个人非常粗暴地把披风套到他的脖子上，系绳子的时候更是差点没把他给勒死，“我告诉你！你要是敢弄脏了我就把你的头摁到河里去！”  
他委屈地喊着：“它本来就是脏的——你的血还在上面呢！”  
刺客把他重新背了起来，冷漠无情道：“那不叫脏——不过你要是把你的血蹭上去了，那就叫弄脏了。”  
“你这是歧视——你就是对我是个圣殿骑士的养子这件事一直有意见！”  
“圣殿的走狗都流着肮脏的血液！”  
“我不是亲生的！”  
“那你应该为此而庆幸——这就是为什么我没有直接一枪打死你。”  
“——你差点就打死我了！”  
“我的天！你真以为自己跑得比子弹快？”  
就算现在黑魆魆的什么也看不见，年轻的学徒也知道刺客脸上一定是“妈的没想到你真的蠢得超出了我的想象”这种极具侮辱性的表情。  
亚诺：“……”作为报复，多里安小姑娘决定不告诉他自己的伤其实在跳转以后就已经恢复的事了。  
哼，压死你。  
学徒想了想，然后吃吃地笑出了声。  
刺客转过头：“……你脑子真的没病？”  
亚诺：“……不要你管！”

事实是，谎言总有拆穿的那一天。  
当他的师父拿着镊子，纱布，酒精和绷带一脚踹开他的房门的时候，亚诺连遗言都想好了。  
他捂着自己的腰带大叫：“不要脱我的裤子——！”  
比雷克：“……”  
刺客用一种看死人的眼神看了他一眼，直接拿匕首把他膝盖以上的裤子给划开了。  
亚诺：“……”完了。  
他不用低头看都知道，他的膝盖上一定是干干净净的，完好无损，连个蚊子叮出来的包都没有。  
比雷克深吸一口气：“你最好能给我个解释……”  
“我不知道——”他胡乱大叫道，“我还以为是我失血过多没感觉了才不觉得疼了的！”  
刺客充满怀疑地瞟过来一眼，然后又非常粗暴地抓着他的头转到一边去。  
年轻的学徒心虚无比地语无伦次道：“你干嘛？我真的不知道！哎你抓得我头发好疼，你到底要干嘛？——你别拧我耳朵！！”  
刺客松开了他被拧得发红的耳朵，不解道：“你身上的伤全好了？”  
亚诺揉着耳朵嘟囔着：“应该是跳转的时候恢复了吧，”他气呼呼地抬眼看他，“难道你的伤没好吗？”  
刺客沉默了一会，然后他说：“我在那个地方没有受伤，脖子上的伤也确实不见了，但是这个，”他卷起了右手的袖子，露出缠着绷带的手腕来，“跳转的时候没有恢复。”  
“……”学徒沉默了好一会儿，然后终于问出了他一直不敢问出口的那个问题，“老头子，你是怎么过来的？”  
比雷克皱起眉，揉着头发在他对面的单人沙发上坐下：“我被你杀了之后，睁眼就在另一个圣礼拜堂了——那是另一个圣礼拜堂吧？看起来才刚刚建成不久，摆设多了很多，周围的环境也变得奇奇怪怪的，像13世纪的建筑，然后我发现这鬼地方的规划和巴黎大致上是一样的，而且……我的房子就在它应该在的位置，”他调了调落地灯的亮度，转过头来看向自己的学徒，“我走过去，就看见了你。”  
刺客身体前倾，紧紧地盯着他：“我问你——

 

“你看到我的时候，为什么不害怕？”


	24. Chapter 24

亚诺·多里安艰难地往后挪了挪屁股。  
……爸爸，你想我了吗？我觉得我待会就要去见你了。  
男人的脸在昏黄的灯光下显得格外阴沉，他紧紧抿着唇线，盯着他的目光像鹰隼一样冷冽而锐利。  
“我……”年轻的刺客不自觉地捏紧了身下的床单，“我其实之前有过这种奇怪的经历，”刺客挑了挑眉，示意他接着说下去，“第一次是在我刚刚完成了杀死希维特的任务之后，我从地下通道出来，就看见了一片非常奇怪的白光——和我们之前在圣礼拜堂里看到的那种一样——它就在司法厅上，我一进去，就发现我——  
“来到了1898年的巴黎。”  
刺客皱起眉头又松开，喃喃道：“时间问题？……也对，这就说得通了，”他往后仰去，倚在沙发靠背上，这让他看上去终于不那么咄咄逼人了一些，“然后呢？你看到了什么？怎么回去的？”  
“那个地方只有我一个人，我觉得大概是我看不见那个时间的人，当然，他们也看不见我。”亚诺可没忘了比雷克最开始的那个问题，他决定用比雷克当年自己教给他的伎俩来对付这个多疑的死老头子。  
——把谎话和真话掺在一起说。  
“奇怪的是，我后来看见了你。”  
比雷克狠狠地拧起了眉毛：“什么？”  
“是的，”学徒开始睁着眼睛胡说八道起来，“我看见了你，然后你就特别不耐烦地带着我往一个地方走，问你什么你也不告诉我，”  
“这不可能，”刺客坐了起来，“我他妈可不记得——”  
“然后，你就把我带到了一片一模一样的白光前，胡乱骂了一句就把我踹进去了！”  
“……”比雷克挑了挑眉毛，“这倒听上去是有那么点像我。”  
“穿过那道白光，我就回到了正常的时间，而且正好回到了我离开的那个时刻。”  
“等等，”比雷克打断了他，“那你为什么回来之后没有告诉我？”  
“……这，这实在是太奇怪了啊！”学徒一脸的理所当然，“你又一副什么又没都发生的样子，我根本不知道该怎么问你！”  
顽固而又多疑的刺客仔仔细细地观察着他脸上的表情，看得他浑身发毛，然后他说：“你刚才说这是第一次，那也就是说还有第二次？”  
“是的，第二次……正是你死的时候。”  
学徒低下头，他甚至不敢看对面沙发上那个人的表情：“我走出圣礼拜堂的时候看见了那些白光，然后我就……你知道的，我跳了进去，”他揉着自己的头发，“这一次，是1944年的巴黎，战争时期，一片乱糟糟的废墟，高塔，建筑工事，德国的飞艇，还有炮台，  
“我在那里——第二次看见了你。”  
年轻的刺客顿了顿，他忽然想到自己其实不算是在说谎，他确实在1944年的巴黎看见了他。那个时候的他仰着头，抓着这个男人伤痕累累的右手。刺客的手冷得厉害，滚烫的血却一直往下流，顺着他的指缝和掌心，渗进了他的皮肤和血肉，流进了他的心脏和头颅。  
那些止不住的血，就这么一直一直流下去。  
比雷克有些奇怪地看着他，不明白他为什么停了下来：“然后呢？”  
“然后，”他觉得自己的嗓子像是被什么东西哽住了一样，连吐词都变得艰难起来：

“……你……把我踹进了时空裂缝。”

刺客皱起眉：“第二次？”  
“是的……”他深吸一口气，努力让自己听上去没有什么异样，“第二次。”  
比雷克：“但那个时候我已经死了。”  
亚诺点了点头：“嗯，所以我以为那是另一个你。”  
“类似于引导人一样的身份？”刺客点了点头，“难怪你看见我的时候这么开心了。”  
“但这次不一样……你就是真正的那个你，而我们也没有回到正确的时间……我是从1792年过来的，可这里明显要比1792年早得多。”学徒转过头，看向一片漆黑的窗外。  
“我不明白，”他喃喃道，

“我真的不明白。”

年长的刺客站起身：“想也没用，滚去睡你的觉吧，臭小子。”  
他还没走出一步，就被人扯住了袖口。  
他听见身后的人说：  
“你还在怪我吗？师父？”  
刺客转过头去，面无表情地看着自己的学徒，一句话也没有说。  
亚诺张了张嘴，像是有无数句话要说，却不知道自己到底该说哪一句。最后，他只是垂下眼，松开了刺客的袖口：  
“晚安，比雷克。”

男人沉默地走到了门口。  
“……晚安。”他说。

门关上的时候，发出了磕的一声轻响。  
他发了一会呆，然后伸出手，关掉了手边的落地灯。  
最后一点昏暗的光源也终于熄灭了。  
只剩他一个人，清醒无比地，坐在一片死寂的黑暗之中。


	25. Chapter 25

他本以为自己会一直坐到天亮。  
事实上，当他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼的时候，他眼前的天花板非常直白地告诉他他想得太多了。  
真的是想得太多了。  
亚诺把自己缩进了被子里：“……”  
哎呀好冷让我再睡一会儿。  
还没等他闭上眼，房门就被一脚踹开了。  
学徒把头蒙进被子里大喊大叫：“再给我五分钟！”  
那个人一句话也不说，直接就走到了他床边，开始极其粗暴地——扯他的被子。  
“啊啊啊啊！”他手脚并用地把热乎乎的被子死死压在床上，不让外面冷飕飕的凉风灌进来，他闭着眼睛鬼嚎道，“你别拽我被子！我没穿衣服——”  
那个人的动作明显顿了一下，然后突不其然地，一把掀开了他的被子。  
“好冷——！好冷好冷！”穿着里衣的学徒仍试图抢回自己还带着热气的被子，努力了半天，最后还是打着哆嗦翻身下床，“你居心叵测——都说了我没穿衣服你还要掀我被子——阿嚏！”  
早已穿戴整齐的刺客抱着胸倚在墙上，阴恻恻道：“你以为昨天是谁把你弄到床上去的？你自己梦游吗？”  
穿靴子穿到一半的亚诺：“……咳，那你也不能随便进我屋啊！”  
大半夜的你干嘛啊，居心叵测。  
比雷克面无表情地看着他：“你最好搞清楚一点，这他妈是我的房子。”  
亚诺：“睡都睡过了你就不能别分这么清吗！”  
“……”比雷克：“……什么？”  
亚诺：“……”妈妈我刚才说了什么？！

一直到吃饭的时候他都没有脸抬头见人。  
坐在他对面的刺客放下咖啡杯，皱了皱眉：“我还是搞不清楚……”  
亚诺把头埋进盘子里：“啊啊啊啊我们没睡过！！”  
比雷克一脸看死人的表情：“……不，我不是问你这个。”  
亚诺：“……哦。”  
比雷克用一种难以形容的带有明显侮辱性质的眼神看了他一眼。  
“……”亚诺干巴巴地转移着话题，“呃，你，你刚才想说什么来着？”  
刺客靠在椅背上：“为什么我可以跟着你一起穿过时空裂缝？”他看着自己刚刚换过药的右手，“你是真实存在的，我却明明是个死人。”

“如果按照正确的进展，你会回到1792年，  
“而我，应该从这个世界上，彻底消失。”

学徒咬着吐司的动作忽然停住了，有一个问题。他之前一直都没有想到的问题，忽然窜入了他的脑海。  
——1944年之后的比雷克去哪儿了？  
按照这个时间顺序，他面前的这个刺客会和他一起从十三世纪开始，一直往后走，可能是十四世纪，十五世纪，也可能是十六世纪，但是他们不会回到1792年的那一天。  
直到1836年的有一天，他的时间走完了，换成了刚刚过来的最开始的那个自己。  
然后再往后走，直到1944年的有一天，时间开始往前拨，比雷克的时间也走完了，换成了刚刚过来的那个比雷克。  
——那1944年之后的比雷克去哪儿了？  
——那1836年之后的我去哪儿了？  
其实他心里明白，这个问题最有可能的答案，正是男人刚刚说过的那一句话。  
——“你会回到1792年。”  
——“而我，应该从这个世界上，

——“彻底消失。”

他手上的小刀掉在了地上，银制的餐具在大理石地板上撞出清脆的响声。  
他看见男人皱起眉，不耐烦道：“你到底几岁了！吃个饭还要掉餐具！”  
——从现在到1836年，他们还剩下多少时间？  
男人身体前倾，疑惑地看着他：“你这小子，怎么了你？”  
他听见自己的声音在不易察觉地颤抖：

“我们能在这个时间……再多呆一会儿吗？”

刺客不明所以地挑了挑眉，他伸出手，摸了摸这眼看着就要哭出来的臭小子的脑袋。  
“随你的便吧，小兔崽子。”他说。


	26. Chapter 26

[1345年，法国巴黎，巴黎圣母院。]  
“它看上去真的好新啊。”年轻的学徒抬起头，看着自己面前的这座高大的哥特式建筑。  
“有时间说这些屁话，你不如先开鹰眼看看任务点在哪。”  
亚诺：“……好啦好啦！”你就不能不这么讨人厌吗？！  
比雷克：“在哪儿？”  
亚诺：“你等等……”  
一点耐心都没有的比雷克：“在哪！在哪！”  
亚诺大叫道：“啊啊啊啊啊别催我！——”

鹰的视角下，这座教堂的每一根内部构架线条都显现在了他眼中。  
他看见旧约中二十八位君主或嗔或笑或沉默的雕像，他看见众王廊上那扇巨大的玫瑰玻璃窗，他看见圣玛利亚抱着圣子，她低着头，用温柔而悲悯的眼注视着这众生皆苦的世间，他看见石栏杆上形态诡谲的怪物们。它们咧开嘴角，或是神情冷漠，用怪异而又冷峻的面目嘲讽着脚下的一切。  
最后，他看向最高处的塔楼，那里悬挂着历经了四个世纪依旧不曾腐朽的大钟，在他的眼中，被标记成了高亮。

找到了。

“说好了不上去啊。”他非常严肃地又强调了一遍。  
“烦不烦啊你！”刺客不耐烦地踹了他一脚，“之前磨磨蹭蹭死活不肯过来的是你，现在死皮赖脸要进去看看的还是你！你他妈哪儿这么多事？啊！”他又踹了自己的学徒一脚，“你哪那么多事！”  
然后，他提着哭喊着“这是我最喜欢的一件衣服——”的学徒的衣领，推开了这座大教堂的门。  
落日的余晖被玫瑰玻璃窗染成令人目眩的赤金，温柔地描摹着他的侧脸。他的学徒转过头，青年棕色的发梢在黄昏的映照下格外柔软，衬着他深棕色的虹膜，让这个一直唧唧歪歪个不停的臭小子终于看上去不那么聒噪了。  
“你快要勒死我了，死老头子！”他的学徒说。  
也就是看上去，一脸烦躁的刺客心想。

他看着这教堂里最古老的雕像，圣安妮垂着眼，慈祥地看着她面前这位属于1792年的年轻人。  
“你是天主教徒？”在一旁抱着臂的男人问他。  
“不，我不是，”年轻的刺客转过头，“德拉瑟尔家没什么人信教。”  
“那是当然的，”男人嗤笑一声，“圣殿骑士从不信仰上帝。”  
“自从路易十三和教会联手清洗了一遍圣殿的势力之后，他们和教会的矛盾就更深了，”男人懒洋洋地靠在墙上，看向教堂中央的圣母哀子像，“他们只相信绝对的权力和秩序。  
“上帝救我？”他沙哑着嗓子笑了一声，然后他说：

“——简直是狗屁。”

男人的声音又低又哑，在这最庄严的教堂里说着最不敬的话，他的表情冷漠而又狂热，眼神狂妄而又虔诚，男人这带着不屑的偏执模样早已并非学徒第一次见到，然而这一次，年轻的学徒看着背着光靠在墙上的导师，只觉得自己没有办法从这个男人身上挪开自己的眼睛。  
从他始终皱着的眉毛，到他紧抿着的笔直的唇线，从他黑色的半长的头发，到他下巴上刚刚冒尖的胡茬，从他弓起的背上流畅有力的线条，到他随意支起的踏在墙上的那条腿。  
最后，他看着他那双凛冽而锐利的眼。  
白昼的最后一缕光也终于被彻底吞没，昏暗下来的大教堂里，男人也正转过头来看他。  
他的眼睛在黑暗中，像夜行的鹰隼一样明亮。  
刺客皱了皱眉：“你看什么？”  
学徒听着他一贯的低沉的嗓音，看着他一贯的不耐烦的表情，只觉得自己脑子里空白一片，一个字也说不出来。  
完了，年轻的学徒对自己说。  
这下真的完了。


	27. Chapter 27

“爸爸，爸爸你听得到吗？”  
年轻的刺客蹲在墙角，对着父亲留下来的怀表自言自语：  
“爸爸，我觉得我遭遇了重大的人生危机。”  
怀表没有回应他，当然的。  
“我需要你的帮助，爸爸……虽然好像你也帮不了我什么，”刺客把头抵在墙上，小声道，“怎么会有人在看比雷克的时候觉得心跳慢了半怕啊……啊啊啊啊——！”  
他把头在墙上撞得砰砰直响。  
比雷克：“你脑子有病啊？”  
然后，他的学徒慢慢地转过头来，看了他一眼，生无可恋道：“大概吧。”  
比雷克：“……”  
亚诺敢发誓，比雷克那个时候脸上微妙的表情如果换成文字的话，一定就叫做“我靠你他妈真是病的不轻。”  
觉得自己人生无望了的刺客继续转过头面壁：“爸爸，你到底听到了没有……”

看了一眼自己脑子进水了的学徒,比雷克翻了个白眼，转过身拿出了点火器。  
他点燃了西廊的一整排蜡烛。柔和的白色光晕慢慢地扩散开来，把他的影子拖得又黑又长，随着烛火微微晃动着。  
他抬头看了一眼完全暗下去了的天色：“臭小子，我们该走了。”  
亚诺看了他的背影好一会儿，然后回过头对怀表说：“我没救了，爸爸。”  
终于听到了一句话的比雷克：“……”  
实在是觉得莫名其妙的刺客皱起眉：“从刚才起你就一直奇奇怪怪的……”  
蹲在地上的亚诺大喊道：“不要管我，让我去死——！”  
“……”比雷克抱起臂，“你走不走。”  
亚诺：“走。”

他走在年长的刺客身后，巷子里的小路又深又静，弯弯曲曲地，一直通往回家的路。  
那是，回家的路。  
他忽然想起自己还是很小的时候，也是这样跟在父亲的身后，慢慢地走过这样一条安静而曲折的，回家的小路。  
那个时候他仰着头看父亲高大的背影，又看了看前面一片漆黑的巷子。快跑了两步，走到了父亲的身边。  
父亲侧过头，看着他笑了笑。  
父亲说：“亚诺，再走一会儿，我们就可以看到烟火了。”  
——“等我回来，我们就可以去看烟火了。”  
——“不要去冒险，好吗？”

——“亚诺？”

刺客停下了脚步，转过身去。  
他的学徒站在原地愣愣地看着他。  
那个小兔崽子怔了好一会儿，然后他说：“老头子，我想爸爸。”  
比雷克静静地看着他。  
“我已经有很久没有想到过爸爸了……”他的学徒吸了吸鼻子，“但爸爸一定一直都在想我……我肯定很让他伤心……”  
比雷克并没有说话。  
“我没有成为一个像他一样的刺客，没有想尽办法为他报仇，我……过了这么久，我连凶手是谁都还不知道……”小兔崽子的脸上亮亮的，他知道那是泪水在夜色里反着光。  
“我从来……都不是一个可以让他觉得骄傲的儿子。”  
“亚诺。”他抬起眼，年长的刺客走到他跟前，伸出手，摸了摸他的额头。  
刺客非常认真地，看着流着泪的学徒的眼睛。  
他说：“查理爱你。”

“——这一点，从未改变。”

满天的烟火在他头顶炸开。  
他抬起头，看那些比星辰还要耀眼的亮到了极致的光点。

——“勇敢点，我的儿子。”

他看见被照亮的夜空下，这条曲折小路的尽头。  
他看见那幢三层高的复合式建筑，无论世纪变换时间飞去，依然伫立在那不曾改变。  
他看见摸着自己额头的这个人。  
他的眼里，映着五彩斑斓的，一整个夜空。

“师父。”  
男人低下头看他。  
“我也……让你觉得骄傲吗？”  
年长的刺客看了他一会儿，然后他笑了笑。  
他哑着声音，在烟火爆鸣的噪杂声中对他说：  
“是的，亚诺·维克托·多里安，

 

“我一直为你而骄傲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel（时空旅行）  
> 【……我不是一直都在写这个吗【快闭嘴
> 
> 他用尽全身力气搬开了自己身上压着的那根木梁。  
> 他喘着气，躺了一会儿，然后伸出手，摸到了插进小腿肌肉里的那根碎木刺。  
> “啊啊啊啊——！”  
> 他松开手，把那根被血浸透了的木刺扔在了地上。他腰后面别着的那把短刀还在，他颤抖着手拔出了那把刀，深吸了几口气，裁下一截还算干净的衬衣，咬着刀柄把出血的伤口包扎了起来。  
> 年轻的刺客扶着手边的断墙站了起来，脚边被踩断的薄木板咔地响了一声。他掸了掸身上的焦土和砂砾，刚想直起腰来，却听见头上传来一阵细微的响动。他有些疑惑地抬起头，在倾斜着还未倒下的罗马样式的石柱上，看见了一只巨大的秃鹫。  
> 那黑色的食腐大鸟拿绿幽幽的眼睛盯着他看，像透过了他的这副血肉构成的躯壳，直勾勾地看着属于他的那一盏代表生命的幽焰。只等着这鬼火一般的火光一灭，便要无声无息地张开漆黑的双翼，降落下来咬碎他的肢干，吸吮他的血液，啃食他的骨肉。  
> 这死神的使者只为了死亡而来。  
> 他挪开了自己的目光，去看自己周围的景象。  
> 一片焦黑的废墟中，他只看见了一地残缺不全的尸体。
> 
> 【战争啊，战争。】  
> 【你为何流下了血一般的泪来？】
> 
> 他一瘸一拐地走出了这座大楼的残骸，空无一人的街道上，他闻见潮湿的火药和尸体腐烂的味道。不远处的炮火声断断续续地，向着这边越来越近。  
> 他摸了一下自己的腰带，发现自己随身携带的那把短枪不知道什么时候已经不见了。  
> 他除了袖剑，就只有那把短刀能用了。  
> 看来他现在唯一的选择，就是躲起来寻找时机进行暗杀了。  
> 第一个敌人向他所在的那面断墙走近。他屏住了呼吸，把手按在了刀柄上。  
> 不行，距离还不够近。  
> 再往前十米，十米就行了。  
> 就在敌人进入了他的攻击范围的那一刻，一只手猛地按住了他的嘴，在他想要拔刀的一瞬间，那个人越过他一枪爆了那个英军士兵的头，接着第二枪就了结了掩体后刚刚露头的另一个枪兵。  
> 然后，这个人转过头来看他。  
> 刺客看着面前这个一身法军制服的军人，脑子里空白一片，一句话也说不出来。  
> 而军人看了看他的装束，皱起了眉：“……平民？你怎么没有提前撤离？”  
> “我……”他愣愣地看着这个人，完全不知道该怎么回答的时候正好被插进来的另一个人打断了：“皮耶！你那边清理完了吗？”  
> 黑发的法国军人皱起了眉：“待会儿还要再来一支小队，你过来干什么？”  
> 那个棕色头发的军人温和地笑了笑，扔给他一盒子弹：“给你送补给——我们那边不缺人手，来看看你一个人应不应付得过来。”  
> “滚回你的防守线去，多里安，”他啐了一口，“这几个人，我他妈还是搞得定的。”  
> 多里安习以为常地叹了口气：“我就知道你会这么说，”他饶有兴趣地看着完全傻住了的刺客，“这位是谁？没穿军服……平民？”  
> 亚诺·维克托·多里安几乎是惊恐地看着这个和自己年纪差不多的爸爸：“我……我之前被压在废墟下面了……”  
> 而他同样年轻的师父像是这才意识到了自己旁边还有个拖油瓶的存在，脾气暴躁的军人对着自己的战友说：“正好，你把他给我带出去！”  
> 查尔斯·多里安耸了耸肩，对仍然是一脸难以置信的刺客招了招手：“来吧伙计，我带你出去，这里实在是太危险了。”  
> 亚诺完全是下意识地听爸爸的话照着做。他被棕头发的军人友好地拍了一下肩膀，才回过神来，有些迟疑地回头看了一眼正在抓紧时间清点着弹药的师父：“那他……”  
> 查尔斯笑了笑：“不用担心，他死不了的，哦对了，他刚才态度不太好你不要介意，这个人的脾气一直都这么臭……”  
> 皮耶·比雷克：“我听见了！”  
> 查尔斯：“哈哈你别介意啊。”  
> 亚诺：“……”爸爸你好厉害。
> 
> 查尔斯：“哎对了，我一直觉得你跟我长得挺像的，你看我们的眼睛是不是长得一样？”  
> 亚诺：“……”当然了，我们连姓都是一样的。


	28. Chapter 28

亚诺·维克托·多里安，今天也依然在赖床。  
唯一有点不同的是，这次他是醒着的。  
亚诺：“……”他面无表情地看着窗台上那只死皮赖脸又来蹭吃蹭喝的肥鸟，恶狠狠道：“看什么看！没见过黑眼圈啊！死胖子！”  
灰鸽用那双黑色的小眼睛滴溜溜地看着这个把自己卷在被子里的人，然后，它转动了一下脑袋，把头撇过去用黑色的短喙梳理着自己的羽毛。  
亚诺：“……哎，你还就真不看我啦……喊你呢，死胖子！”  
小胖鸟没有理他。  
当然的。  
亚诺：“……没良心……你以为是谁每天早上给你送吃的……”  
灰鸽终于抬起头看了他一眼，又转动脑袋去看刚刚推门进来的那个人。  
每天早上给它食物的黑发男人懒洋洋道：“——是我。”  
年轻的学徒把头埋进被子里，试图装作自己其实还没有醒过来。  
比雷克把手里盛着饼干屑和麦粒的小盘子放在了窗台上，那只小胖鸟亲昵地啄了一下他的手背，他转过身，看着自己缩成一团的学徒，叹了口气：“你他妈明明都已经醒了，就不能挪挪屁股给我滚起来吗？”  
亚诺在被窝里大喊道：“让我一个人静一静——！”  
比雷克：“这个借口比没穿衣服那个强多了——你到底起不起来？”  
亚诺终于把头露了出来，一本正经地看着他：“我要思考人生，”他观察了一下比雷克那微妙而又嫌恶的表情，赶紧补充了一句，“我是认真的。”  
比雷克的眉毛简直拧成了一团，他看着自己严肃无比的学徒，点了点头，然后他说：“我给你五秒钟的时间从你那该死的床上起来。”  
“我也是认真的。”他补充道。

年轻的刺客顶着一头乱糟糟的头发扒拉着衣柜里的衣服。  
男人戳着他的脑门恶狠狠道：“我只给你一个半小时的时间。”说完他就摔上门走了。  
亚诺揉着自己被戳得生疼的额头，忍无可忍地看向刚刚吃完最后一块饼干屑的灰鸽：“你说我到底是为什么会喜欢这种人？！啊？”  
灰鸽歪了一下头。咕咕地叫了两声。  
亚诺点了点头：“对，我就是脑子有病。”  
它把小脑袋正过来，又咕咕了一声，然后低下头继续啄食着托盘里的麦粒。  
不管看多少次，这个人都好奇怪。

“算了，”亚诺把头从镜子上挪开，生无可恋地对镜子里的人说，“我认栽了，就这样吧。”  
他到底喜欢他什么呢？  
明明这个人脾气暴躁态度恶劣，还固执得要死根本就不听人劝。他会揪着他的耳朵骂他的粗心大意，他会用令人咬牙切齿的腔调回答他提出的问题，他会一边骂他没长眼睛不会自己看一边把他带到任务点的位置，他会一边嫌弃他的幼稚莽撞和可笑的无知一边对责备自己的米拉波说：“他想去，就让他去吧。”  
“唉，”年轻的学徒苦恼地叹了口气，“栽了栽了。”

他下楼的时候比雷克正端着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。  
“呃，你吃过早饭了吗？”他趴在楼梯扶手上探头问他。  
“不然呢？”比雷克对他这简直是废话一样的问题表现出了极大的不耐烦，“等你折腾完都十点了，还他妈吃个屁啊！”  
他有些心虚地换了个趴着的姿势：“我只是想说，其实我可以帮忙做早饭的……”  
比雷克漠然道：“——然后饿死我？”  
“咳，”亚诺尴尬地干咳了一声，“那你都什么时候吃的早饭？”  
比雷克抬起眼皮看了他一眼，“八点，”他说，“我吃完了就得去叫你这讨人厌的小兔崽子起床。”  
“也就是说……”  
“也就是说，”年长的刺客面无表情道，“你要是想做早饭，按你那两个小时的起床穿衣服速度算下来——  
“你六点钟就得给老子爬起来。”  
亚诺眨了眨眼，干巴巴道：“哦，那还是算了。”  
比雷克鄙夷地看了他一眼，端起咖啡又喝了一口。  
亚诺：“……”这真是太侮辱人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy（悲剧）
> 
> 第一幕
> 
> 他闭上眼时，只觉得自己像是回到了自己的幼年时代，母亲的手搭在自己的小木床上，一下一下地摇着，而他在这微微摇晃的梦境中，贪恋她温暖的怀抱般不愿睁开他的双眼。  
> 这摇晃颠簸着的梦境忽然平静了下来。  
> 然后，他听见了父亲的声音。  
> “醒醒，我的儿子。”  
> 他茫然地睁开了眼睛，那个记忆中的人就坐在他对面。他坐起来的时候，盖在他身上的那件属于父亲的披风滑了下来，那件棕红色呢绒披风柔软厚实的质感，真实得一点也不像是个梦境。  
> “……爸爸？”  
> 父亲摸了摸他的头，把他的小靴子拿到他脚边：“快点穿好你的鞋，我们已经到了。”  
> 他怔怔地看着自己的小手小脚和地上的那双小靴子，在父亲的催促声中穿上鞋子打理好了自己。他发现自己穿着那套平时烫得平平整整的放在柜子里收好的那件小礼服，而父亲身上也是那套他不怎么常穿的正装。  
> 父亲俯下身来按着他的肩膀：“你会好好听话的，对吗，亚诺？”  
> 他觉得自己的喉咙像是被什么堵住一般，连发音都变得困难起来：“是的，父亲。”  
> 他知道接下来会发生什么了。  
> ——他记得非常清楚。  
> 父亲笑了笑，帮他把睡得皱巴巴的衣领理了理，然后敲了敲身后的墙壁。车夫跳了下来，走过来为他们拉开车门。外面明亮的光线一下子涌进了马车，他缓缓转过头，不出意外地，看见了凡尔赛瑰丽犹如鎏金溢彩的大门。
> 
> 他牵着父亲的手，跳下了马车。他的靴子在石板路上踏出清脆的响声。一只夜莺站在樱桃树的枝桠上，他一面跟着父亲走，一面转过头看它，那只灰黑色的小家伙歪着头，用黑溜溜的小眼睛好奇地回望这个陌生的来访者。  
> 他看着这无比熟悉的一幕，却再也没有办法笑出来。
> 
> “我们说好了，待会我去见国王，你就在外面乖乖等我。”  
> 然后，他听见自己又干又涩的声音。  
> “是的，父亲。”
> 
> 父亲带他走过金色的长廊，画像上的贵妇矜持地颔首微笑，她戴着黑色的面纱，温柔而安静地看着他们。他看见窗户外那棵枝叶繁茂的苹果树，一个白胡子的园丁站在梯子上，摘下了一个红得透亮的圆苹果，放在了侍女捧着的玻璃果盘中。  
> 他知道再过半个小时，会有一个小男孩把它从精致的托盘上拿下来，引来一群卫兵在花园里抓这个调皮的小偷。  
> 然后，他们转了个弯。
> 
> 他看见了画像下的那把缎布椅子。
> 
> 他无法控制地捏紧了父亲的手，高大的男人关切地转过头看他。  
> “怎么了，亚诺？”他捏了捏年幼的儿子的手，“别紧张，我只是说几句话就出来，很快的。”  
> 他牵着自己的儿子，在那把椅子旁边停了下来。  
> ——不，上帝我求你不要。  
> 他弯下腰，拿出了自己的怀表。  
> ——我求你不要。  
> 他指着最上面的那个刻度。  
> ——求你了。  
> “你在这里等着，等这支分针走到这里，
> 
> “——我就会回来了。”
> 
> 他伸出手，拽住了父亲的衣角，父亲带着疑问转过身看他，他抬着眼，乞求般地看着自己的父亲。他有那么多的话想说，他有那么多的事情想要告诉他，但他挣扎了那么久，最后却只是说：“我真的……不能和你一起去吗？”  
> ——……求你了。  
> 父亲只是看着他，然后笑了笑。
> 
> “勇敢些，我的儿子。”
> 
> 他抓着那块被自己贴身带了将近二十年的怀表，它这个时候还没有摔坏，表壳也没有被自己磨出那么多的划痕，他打开了怀表，沉默地盯着上面的秒针一格一格地往前走着。  
> 咔哒咔哒。  
> 永不停息地走着。  
> 他看着那上面的时间从五点走到了五点五十九，还有一秒，就能走到六点了。  
> 还有一秒。  
> 那根秒针在他的注视下走过了那一格，指向了十二。  
> 它没有停下来。  
> 他茫然地抬起头，这条走廊上，一个人也没有。  
> 他又看了一眼怀表，发现上面显示的时间——是五点整。  
> ——……不。  
> 时针又走到了五点五十九，而秒针再次走到了最后一个刻度上。  
> 还有一秒。  
> ——我求你了。  
> 秒针指向了十二的那一刻，时针开始后拨。  
> ——我求你了。  
> 它重新归回了五点。  
> 现在是——五点整。
> 
> 他知道，自己永远等不到六点了。
> 
> 秒针还在走动着。  
> 咔哒咔哒。  
> ——永不停息。  
> 窗外第三次传来了同一阵喧哗嬉闹的声音，连音调都是一模一样的。  
> ——永不停息。  
> 侍女第三次走过来擦了同一个烛台，连衣褶的起伏都没有变过。  
> ——永不停息。  
> 而现在终于再一次走到了五点五十九的最后一秒。  
> ——永不停息。  
> 只差一秒，就可以走到六点了。  
> 只差一秒。
> 
> 他阖上了那块怀表。  
> 然后松开手，把它摔在了地上。
> 
> 时间，停在了五点五十九的最后一秒。
> 
> 他听见尖叫的声音，刀剑碰撞的声音，金属划破血肉的声音，重物倒地的声音，银制的托盘摔在地上的声音，人群小声议论的声音，窗户碎裂的声音，士兵叫嚷的声音，女孩嬉笑的声音，皮靴踏地的声音，还有，秒针走动的声音。  
> 咔哒咔哒。  
> ——永不停息。  
> ——永不停息。  
> ——永不停息。  
> ——永不停息。  
> ——永不停息。  
> ——永不停息。
> 
> ——永·不·停·息。
> 
>  
> 
> 他知道，它永远走不到六点了。
> 
> 永远。


	29. Chapter 29

他第一次觉得自己非常地想念那三个老是帮倒忙的朋友。  
虽然他们真的很不靠谱。  
不过起码阿尔卡蒂奥还是能出几个好主意的。  
但是年轻的刺客想了想，他要是对这三个损友说“嘿哥们，我要去追比雷克了，你们有什么建议吗？”，除了一堆充满恶意和幸灾乐祸的嘲笑，他肯定什么也得不到。  
那还是算了，让他们滚边玩去吧。他想。  
年轻的刺客万分苦恼地叹了口气，甚至都顾不上自己的发型胡乱地揉了揉头发。  
比雷克面无表情地看着他：“滚，你挡我路了。”  
亚诺：“……”陷入暗恋期的刺客一脸生无可恋地挪了挪屁股，把楼梯口的一侧让了出来。  
他暗恋的对象连看都懒得看他一眼，一边解着右手腕上的绷带一边走上了楼梯。  
觉得自己的恋情还可以挽救一下的法国小伙厚着脸皮转过头：“你这是要去换药吗？”  
走到一半的比雷克停了下来，回过头阴沉沉地看了他一眼。  
那个眼神大概就叫做“谢谢，我他妈就是进了坟墓都不会放过你的”。  
罪魁祸首默默把脸埋进手心里：“……”  
我真是个傻逼。  
真的。  
……还是把那三个贱人还给我吧。

坐在楼梯口的刺客使劲地回想着自己的恋爱史。  
嗯……他是怎么追艾莉丝的来着？  
那个时候好像是艾莉丝把他拉进了厨房，一边顺手拿起桌子上的苹果咬了一口一边漫不经心地问他：“亚诺，你喜欢我吗？”  
完全措手不及的亚诺被这个问题吓坏了：“啊？什、什么？”  
圣殿骑士噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后拽着他的衣领就亲了他一口。  
法国小伙还没有回过神来，而法国姑娘就已经咬着苹果打开厨房门走出去了。  
“对了，”圣殿骑士在出门前回过头，“你真的该刮刮胡子了。”  
回忆完毕的刺客：“……”我当时明明都还没回答！  
结果想了一遍，他完全没有任何追求人的经验。  
——还是不是个法国人！

“臭小子，你他妈又挡我了。”  
他转过头，那个人皱着眉看他：“你为什么一定要坐在这儿？”  
他看着这个男人深邃的眼窝和眉间的皱纹。这个人总是这么一脸心情糟糕的表情，不管是在凯旋门似乎没有尽头的楼梯上，是在歌剧院温暖舒适的缎布软椅上，是在埃菲尔铁塔下狭窄阴暗的小巷里，还是在礼拜堂染满猩红色血渍的大门前。  
这个人永远都是这么看着他，从来没有变过。  
他在那一瞬间，终于想起了那个自己一直努力忽视的事实。

他现在担心的一切，都是没有必要的。  
因为他知道将来会发生的一切。  
事实上，他已经经历过了。

不管他现在做出什么样的选择，他们最后都会在一起。

这是一个不可改变的事实，一个必将到来的未来。

“怎么，”比雷克不耐烦地抱起臂，“非要老子踹你屁股你才肯让开吗？”  
年轻的刺客深吸了一口气，猛地站起来，一副完全豁出去了的模样。  
“死老头子我今天要跟你一起睡——！”  
比雷克：“……哈？”  
亚诺：“……”糟了进展是不是有点快？  
接下来该怎么办？！我需要阿尔卡蒂奥啊！  
我都可以想象比雷克接下来要侮辱我的话了！！

 

*[注]：上次写小甜饼的时候就忘了说，斧哥和小绿的名字都取自于加西亚·马尔克斯[哥]的《百年孤独》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy（悲剧）
> 
> 第二幕
> 
> 他闭上眼，感觉像是有细细密密的雨水打在他的脸上。那些凉得彻骨的水珠顺着他的脸颊往下淌，流过了他的耳朵，滴下了他的发梢，钻进了他的衣领，把冷得令人战栗的寒冷贴在了他的皮肤上。  
> 他睁开眼，发现自己正坐在圣礼拜堂的屋顶上。  
> 傍晚的天色阴冷又昏沉，伴着淅淅沥沥的雨，那瓦楞上雨滴的敲击声，一下一下地，打在他的心上。  
> 他的手里，还攥着那块刚刚摔坏了的怀表。  
> 一个人来到他身边坐下，他的余光里，只看得见那个人灰黑色的袍角。  
> ——圣礼拜堂，下着雨，傍晚，灰黑色披风。  
> 他缓缓地转过了自己的头，而那个早已死去的人皱着眉看他：“你他妈这是怎么了？”  
> 他看着这个死在他袖剑下的男人，他知道这个人昨天才刚刚毒杀了米拉波，嫁祸给了艾莉丝，还准备清洗一遍兄弟会，而且，在他们谁也说服不了谁之后，他会毫不留情地拔出袖剑刺向自己。  
> 他还知道，最后这个人会放弃那个可以杀死他的最好的机会，然后死在自己的袖剑下。  
> 而现在，他只是坐在圣礼拜堂的屋顶上，怔怔地看着他。  
> 昏沉的灯火零零散散地燃在潮湿的雨夜里，黑发的刺客有一双黑色的眼睛，他眉间皱纹很深，习惯性地把唇线抿得笔直，他上来的时候，肩上的那部分披风已经被雨水打湿了，慢慢浸透的水渍把灰绒布料染成深深的黑色。他看着他眼角的皱纹，看他傲慢偏执而明亮锐利的眼睛。  
> 这个人，已经老了。  
> 比雷克见他半天不答话，就这么看着自己发呆，拧起眉毛伸出手拍了一下他的头：“问你话呢，臭小子！”  
> 然而他的学徒并没有跳起来冲他大吼大叫也没有阴阳怪气地嘟囔些什么，一身衣服都淋得半湿的年轻刺客只是摇了摇头。  
> “没事，我没事。”他说。  
> 比雷克看了他一会儿，什么也没有说，只戴上了自己披风的兜帽，爬下了屋顶。  
> 抓着屋檐的时候，年长的刺客叹了口气：“你就不知道挪挪你的屁股滚下去躲躲雨吗？”  
> 年轻的学徒把头深深埋进手里，淋湿了的发梢上坠着的水滴落了下来，啪地打在了他的脖颈上。  
> “我知道了。”他说。  
> 等到刺客先他一步爬了下去之后，他慢慢地伸出手，摸到了自己随身带着的那把枪。
> 
> ——他知道自己这次该做什么。  
> ——他知道的。
> 
> 他翻进礼拜堂的时候，刺客正在那里等他。  
> 每一次做完任务的时候，他都是这样等他。  
> 他记得在凡尔赛樱桃熟透的枝桠下，他记得在塞纳河昏暗湿软的泥地上，他记得在波旁宫议会大厅剔透的水晶吊灯下面。他杀完了人，带着一身黏腻而令人作呕的血腥气，剑上的血还没有干，顺着刃尖滴落下来，打湿了猩红色的地毯。而他伸出染满鲜血的手，推开了面前的门，刺客就站在那里。  
> 然后，刺客哑着嗓子对他说，我能教给你的东西都已经教给你了。  
> 你出师了，臭小子。  
> 再然后，他只能一个人默默坐在房顶上。慢慢地擦干净自己的短刀，袖剑，一点一点地擦去自己脸上已经干了的血，擦得半边脸都变得通红。  
> 夜色又黑又凉。  
> 他早就，不是学徒了。  
> 他已经成为了一个真正的刺客，已经学会了一个人从黑暗里走出来，又走回到黑暗中去。他现在明明收获了这么多的关心，尊重，虚荣和爱。可他其实最想要的，还是推开门的时候，那个等着他的背影。  
> 就是那么一点不曾说出口的关切和温柔，在最艰难的无尽寒夜里撑起了他拿刀的手。
> 
> 可他已经不是一个学徒了。  
> 他已经出师了。
> 
> 年长的导师看了他一眼，然后叹了口气：“你他妈这一身都湿透了，”他不耐烦地摆了摆手，“算了算了——走，跟我去换身衣服。”  
> 年轻的刺客戴上了兜帽，他脸上的神情在阴影里显得晦暗不明。  
> “跟紧点，臭小子。”  
> 他沉默地迈开步伐，跟了上去。  
> 他们走到了礼拜堂的门口，导师伸出手推门跨了出去。  
> 他几乎是麻木地看着门外的景象。  
> ——他知道的。  
> 他们又回到了圣礼拜堂。  
> 而男人像是完全没有察觉这奇怪的变化，只是又迈开步子，向着门再一次走过去。  
> 他走在后面，转过头去看自己刚才进来的地方。  
> 那里只有一幅挂毯。
> 
> 圣礼拜堂雕着玫瑰的吊顶铜枝灯在他们头顶微微摇晃着，把他们的影子曳得忽长忽短。  
> 这是他们第十三次走过这个地方了。  
> 然后，比雷克第十三次对他说了同一句话。  
> “跟紧点，臭小子。”  
> ——他知道自己该做什么。  
> 他面无表情地拔出了自己腰后别着的那把短枪。  
> ——他知道的。  
> 子弹上膛的时候咔嚓地发出了一声轻响。在空旷寂静的礼拜堂里清晰可闻。  
> 走在前面的刺客停下了脚步。  
> 他转过了身。  
> 他看见他的学徒举着枪，正对着自己的眉心。  
> 年长的刺客看了这年轻人许久，然后他说：
> 
> “你哭个什么？”
> 
> 学徒怔了一下，然后伸出手，摸到了自己脸上的泪水。  
> 他看着自己一如既往皱着眉的师父，那个老头子像是没有看见自己手里的枪一样，他只是站在那里，平静地看着他的眼睛。  
> 他并没有问他为什么要杀他，为什么拿枪对准他，为什么沉默不说话，为什么这一晚都反常得厉害。  
> 他只是无奈而包容的问着他那始终像个小孩子一样怎么也长不大的学徒。  
> ——你哭个什么？  
> 而他的学徒握着枪的那只手抖得越来越厉害，努力了许久，才终于把食指准确地扣在了扳机上。  
> 他的视线被泪水扭曲得模糊不清，眨了好几次眼，才能勉强看清对面那个人的脸。他的泪水顺着脸颊滑到了下巴上，滴下来溶进了他衣襟上的水渍中。  
> 他觉得自己冷得厉害，从握着枪的指尖，到脸上还没有干透的水痕。  
> 从凡尔赛没有温度的黄昏，到西提岛昏昏沉沉的雨夜。  
> 从塞纳河漆黑平静的子夜，到男人比水面上映着的灯火还要明亮的眼睛。
> 
> “不，”他说，“我不想这样。”   
> ——求你了。  
> 他把举着枪的手放了下来，“我不想这样，”他反反复复地重复着。  
> 一直站着不动的男人走到他面前，而他只是使劲摇着头。  
> “对不起，师父，”他说。  
> “对不起。”  
> 比雷克沉默地看着他，然后抬起手，狠狠地甩了他一个耳光。  
> 他半边脸都被这一下打得肿了起来，而他甚至还没反应过来，就被男人拎起衣领被逼着直起腰来。刺客抓着他握枪的那只手，重新举了起来，把枪口重重地抵在了自己的太阳穴上。  
> 他难以置信地看着面前的人：“师父……”  
> 而他的师父扣着他的手不让他挪开枪口，他抓着他的那只手那么用力，几乎要捏碎他的腕骨。他一边用尽全力想要挣出自己的手一边哑着嗓子喊道：“师父我错了……我真的错了……”  
> “你错了，”男人阴沉沉地看着他，把手捏得更紧了一些，“你错哪儿了？”  
> “我来告诉你你他妈错哪儿了！”比雷克用盛满怒火的黑色眼睛瞪着看他，他嘶着声音咄咄逼人，“当初我是怎么教你的！多里安！看着我！我当初是怎么教你的！”  
> 他颤抖着嘴唇，半天也说不出一个字来。  
> “我告诉过你——站在你面前的，永远都是敌人！”他看着自己满脸泪水的学徒，一字一顿道，“而你永远——都不能对自己的敌人心软！”  
> 男人死死抓着他的手，把手按在了他的食指上。  
> “不——”他竭力大喊着，却无论如何也抽不出自己的那只手，“我求你了师父！我求你——”
> 
> “砰——！”
> 
> “……”他抖了一下，然后慢慢地伸出手，去摸自己脸上的血。  
> 那些滚烫的液体像是最浓的硫酸，灼烧着他的皮肤，腐蚀着他的声带，融化了他的血肉，用最痛苦的方式将他缓慢地杀死。  
> 而他在这漫长的酷刑中跪了下来，跪在他的引路人身边，伸出了自己的手。  
> 然后，他看见了自己那满手的鲜血。  
> 他看了这只开枪的手好一会儿，才换了另一只还算干净的手。他用这只没有沾染鲜血的手阖上了男人不再明亮的眼睛。
> 
> 他沉默了许久，一句话也没有说。  
> 终于，他站了起来，转过身去走到了圣礼拜堂的大门口。  
> 他伸出手，缓缓地推开了这扇沉重的木门。
> 
> 门外的梧桐沙沙地摇曳着，一只被淋湿了羽毛的乌鸦转过头对他凄厉地叫了一声。
> 
>  
> 
> 【永不复还。】
> 
>  
> 
> *[注]：结尾引用自埃德加.爱伦.坡[美]的诗歌《乌鸦》：“乌鸦说‘永不复还’”


	30. Chapter 30

噢，这可真是有够尴尬的。  
年轻的刺客甚至都不敢看对面那个人的表情。  
刚才那句话甚至都还不如直接扯着嗓子喊一声我爱你呢。  
……不，还是算了，想想就好恶心。  
比雷克果然露出了他一贯的侮辱人的表情：“你……”  
亚诺的直觉告诉他，接下来这个男人要说的话，一定会毁了一个英俊帅气年轻有为的法国小伙人生中的第一次告白——如果那也算的话。  
——不要让他说出来，不要让他说出来！  
他完全是下意识地往前扑去，一臂屈起猛地肘击那人胸口，另一只手则伸出去抓他那只绑着袖剑的左手。  
比雷克被他这一下弄得措手不及。年长的刺客被撞得后退一步，身后的台阶绊得他险些摔了下去。但是他常年积累下来的战斗本能让他在稳定重心的一瞬间扣住了学徒伸过来的手，一脚踹在这小兔崽子的膝盖上。  
但他们是在楼梯上，让这本该是后退的一步直接踩空了。收不住力道的刺客只能和他的学徒一起摔下了楼梯。  
“嘶……”  
直接背面着地的学徒被这一下摔得龇牙咧嘴，光是这硬邦邦的地面就够他受的了，更别提他身上还压着一个绝对算不上轻的男人拿他做缓冲肉盾。  
比雷克一把按住想从地上起来的学徒，揪住他的衣领，沉声道：“你到底发什么疯？”  
亚诺被他勒得难受，伸出一只手使劲去掰衣领上的那双手。  
然后，他摸到了一圈一圈缠裹着的布料的干燥触感。  
那是新换上的绷带。  
年轻的刺客愣了一下，然后他垂下眼，看了一眼男人的右手。

“……”他张开嘴，近乎机械地说，“你的伤口裂开了。”

比雷克不甚在意地瞟了一眼，手腕内侧的白色布料上渗出来一块很浅的红色。他把阴沉沉的目光又移回到了这年轻人的脸上：“我不是在问你这个。”  
但年轻的刺客看着那一点刺眼的红色，觉得自己像是被掐住了脖子，所有想说的话都卡在喉咙里，一个音节也吐不出来。  
他和这个人一起走过歌剧院形同鬼魅般幽暗寂静的地下湖岸，和这个人一起坐在日晖如金把虹膜的颜色都染成浅棕的屋顶上，他和这个人一起狂奔过黑魆魆的连月亮都黯淡无光的屋檐下的小巷。  
他明明和眼前的这个人一起看过那么多的风景，走过了那么多的路，经历过了那么多难堪也好温柔也好苦痛也好却始终珍贵得难以忘怀的事。

可是在比雷克的记忆里，就在五天前，他们还在互相残杀。

他觉得自己浑身的血液都在倒流，从脚底一直冲刷到颅腔，那种倒吊一般的窒息感就像在埃菲尔铁塔上仰视那个向上崩塌的黑洞一样鞭打着他的胃。

他用了很长的时间才终于找回了自己的呼吸，而比雷克就在他眼前，一脸不耐地看着他。  
他听见自己说：“你还在怪我吗？师父？”  
这审判一般的问题第一次是以沉默而结束的，现在，他又一次站在了汉谟拉比法典前，等待着当头一刀来斩下他的头颅。  
身着黑袍手执权杖的大法官面无表情地俯视着他。  
然后他说：

“这个问题你得自己想，臭小子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy（悲剧）  
> 【我没有很爱这个题目……我没有……
> 
> 第三幕
> 
> 窗外的仓鸮把那张面无表情的面孔藏在阴影里。  
> 它苍白的脸如同将死之人一般惨淡，而那双几乎是漆黑一片的完全不透出一点光的眼正直勾勾地看着他，完全不似人眼的瞳孔放大到了极致，在树叶的阴翳下显得格外诡谲可怖。  
> 黑与白，生与死。  
> 他的儿子不由自主地抓紧了他的手，声音里带着显而易见的不安和怯意：“爸爸，我们这是要去哪里？”  
> 他安抚性地对着自己的小儿子笑了笑，然后他伸出手，摸了摸这个小子的头，揉着那头和他一样的棕色短发：“没事的，我们就快到了。”  
> 前路不过一条荒无人烟的林间小路，他却觉得这旅途是如此的崎岖而漫长，像是这短短的一条路，就用尽了他一生的征程。  
> 他的儿子抓着他的手，努力跟上他的步伐，这个和他小时候像极了的小男孩仰起头，有些不解地问他：“妈妈不和我们一起来吗？”  
> “……”他沉默了一会儿，勉强地扯了扯嘴角，“不，”他说，“她不和我们一起来。”  
> “妈妈今天要回去看外公，还记得吗？”  
> “哦，”他的儿子乖巧地点了点头，一边走一边踢着砂石路上的小石子，“那我们要去看什么人？为什么不和妈妈一起去外公那里？”  
> 他低头看向儿子的眼睛，温声道：“我们要去见爸爸的一个老朋友。”  
> “像何塞叔叔一样吗？”  
> 他停下脚步，看着前方那间从窗缝间透出一点灯火的木屋。
> 
> “不，他不一样。”
> 
> 这座看上去没什么特别的木屋在一层又一层生长得极为茂盛的槐树的包围下显得沉默而又孤寂。那些绿得发黑的槐叶密密麻麻地叠在一起，把外界的一切都阻拦在阴沉沉的影子里。  
> 他想了想，还是放下了手，这个在门前站了很久的人弯下腰，对自己无聊得开始玩手指的儿子说：“帮爸爸一个忙，好不好？”
> 
> 年长的刺客打开门的时候，发现门外是个看上去大概不过八岁的小鬼。  
> 那个棕发的小萝卜头仰着头看他，笑出一口小白牙来：  
> “你是比雷克先生吗？”  
> 皮耶·比雷克完全不为所动，只把门打开了一条缝，面无表情地看着他：“你最好告诉我你是从哪里知道的这个名字，小子。”  
> 小鬼明显被他如此直白的不友好吓到了，呆愣了好一会儿，才捏着指头小心翼翼地继续自我介绍：“嗯……你好，我叫里拜赫特·查尔斯·多里安（liberté·Charles·Dorian）。”  
> 这个凶巴巴的男人皱起眉看他：“你叫多里安？……自由？这什么鬼名字？”  
> 里拜赫特有点怕又有点委屈地撅起了嘴：“我爸爸明明说这个名字很好听的……”  
> “……”刺客像是难以忍受地捏着自己的眉心，叹出一口气来，然后他说，“我知道你爸爸是谁了。”  
> 小鬼的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，就好像只要认识他的爸爸，眼前的这个男人也没有那么可怕了：“是的！我爸爸说你会认识他的！”  
> 可惜这位可以吓哭小朋友的刺客大师一点也不给面子：“你就和你爸爸一样烦人。”  
> 小里拜赫特又开始不安地捏手指了：“……”  
> 比雷克一脸烦躁地把门完全打开，径自转过身往客厅走去；“滚进来！”他没有回头，却在小里拜赫特好奇地伸手去摸墙上挂着的麋鹿头的时候恶狠狠地出声威胁，“别动我的东西——不然我就把你也挂到墙上钉起来。”  
> 走在前面的男人沉着脸转过头来看他：  
> “我说过了！别·动·我·的·东·西——！”  
> 踮着脚的小鬼默默收回自己的手，心虚地把摸到鹿毛的那只手在衣服上擦了擦。  
> “……”比雷克深吸一口气，压下了自己想要揍人的冲动，“你真是和你爸爸一样惹人烦！”  
> 小里拜赫特可怜巴巴地抬眼看他，把手背到身后继续擦。  
> 比雷克一脸的“我真是傻了才会跟姓多里安的人讲话”，狠狠地抹了一把自己的脸：“……还不滚进来！”  
> 小多里安立马蹬着小皮鞋麻溜地跑了过来，在沙发上坐得端端正正。  
> 比雷克没有半点要倒热可可或者端盘小饼干招待他的意思，事实上，这个男人只是坐在铺着狼皮的藤椅上给自己的枪管上着油，他在松油灯明黄的温暖光晕下用干净的亚麻布擦拭枪身上的荆棘花纹，神情认真而放松：“小子，你爸爸呢？”  
> 正晃着腿东张西望的小里拜赫特摇了摇头：“爸爸只告诉我让我过来敲门，然后他就走啦。”  
> 刺客擦枪的手停了下来：“你妈妈姓什么？”  
> 小里拜赫特：“多里安啊。”  
> “……”比雷克一把捂住自己的脸，“God damn it！我问的不是这个！”他恶狠狠地挥了一下自己的手，好像这样就能挥跑空气里漂浮着的叫做多里安的讨人厌的灰尘，“算了！那你外公姓什么？”  
> 不明白这个坏脾气的大人为什么又要骂人的小鬼一边嘟囔着“可我妈妈确实姓多里安啊”一边回答他：“我外公的姓氏是德拉瑟尔，先生。”  
> 年长的男人像是被这个回答惹怒了，他沉默地呼吸着，阴沉沉地看着自己的手，然后在小多里安不明所以的目光中做了一个抬手腕的动作。  
> 他记得爸爸也有这个动作，但他不记得那是为了什么了，他只模模糊糊地记得那个时候爸爸的手腕上是绑着什么东西的。  
> 然后，他听见那个人问他：“现在在门口站着的，是你爸爸吗。”  
> 他转过头，看见自己的父亲就在门口站着，只是这次他并没有像往常一样对自己露出一个温和而又包容的笑容，相反的，他只是怔怔地看着那个男人，过了好一会儿，才开口道：  
> “里拜赫特，你有好好听比雷克先生的话吗？”  
> 小多里安有些心虚地扯着衣角：“我有好好听话的……”  
> 一直低着头的男人抬起头看向门口，黄昏的光从门口照进来，把白色的羊毛地毯染成了温柔的橘黄，那只挂在墙上的麋鹿头有些干枯的皮毛也被抹上一层鲜活明丽的浅金色，看上去就像这标本还能活过来一样，它的黑色眼睛里还能折射出充满生机的光。  
> 男人说：“嘿，小子，问问你爸爸，他这次能看见多少了。”  
> 小里拜赫特不明所以地向自己的爸爸转述了这句话，他不明白为什么爸爸明明能听见他的话却还要让自己又重复一遍。  
> 而他的爸爸给出的回答只让他更加一头雾水，他说：“什么都看不见了。”  
> 里拜赫特转过头去看坏脾气的刺客，想从他的反应里看出点什么，但是这个人像是根本没有听到父亲的回答，反而看见他转头看向自己，还有些不解地皱起了眉。  
> 他听见自己的爸爸干涩无比的声音：“……把我的话再说一遍，里拜赫特。”  
> 小多里安只能照做。  
> 而年长的男人听了他转述的话，才终于有了反应。他有些苦恼地紧紧地皱着眉，然后又像是想通了一般叹了口气：“我也一样。”  
> 于是小里拜赫特对自己的父亲说：  
> “我也一样。”  
> 他的爸爸露出了一个哭一般的笑来。  
> “……我想也是。”他说。  
> “爸爸说他想也是。”小里拜赫特对男人说，为了尽责，他还附带了一个好看多了的笑容。  
> 男人笑了笑，他倒是真的在笑，扬起的嘴角和眼角的皱纹竟让他看上去不那么咄咄逼人了一些。  
> 他并没有再说些什么，因此小里拜赫特犹豫着到底要不要把这个笑容也转达给他的爸爸。他算是看出来了，这两个人就和吵架时候的雷奥里亚诺叔叔和何塞叔叔一样，硬要装作互相看不见，遇上什么非要交流一下的问题的时候，就让旁边的人一句又一句地重复他们的话。  
> 那个时候阿尔卡蒂诺叔叔还嫌他们幼稚，把负责传话的自己一把抱起来就踹门出去买小蛋糕吃去了。  
> 不过爸爸和这个坏脾气的比雷克先生演得可比何塞叔叔他们像多啦。  
> 要还原每一句话和每一个细节，尽职尽责的里拜赫特觉得自己得陪着爸爸把这个闹剧演得真实一点。  
> 于是他对自己的父亲说：“爸爸，比雷克先生笑啦。”  
> 可是他还没有笑，爸爸却已经哭了。  
> 他手足无措地看着自己从来都沉稳坚毅遇事不乱的爸爸，有些慌乱地捏着自己的手指，而他“爸爸你怎么了”的话还没问出口，就看见爸爸对他做了一个噤声的动作。  
> 流着泪的父亲轻声道：“别告诉他，里拜赫特。”  
> 他想点头，不知道为什么又觉得自己不该点头。  
> 就在这时，坏脾气的比雷克先生说：“小子，你过来。”  
> 他站了起来，乖乖走到这个男人身前，松油灯的光照得男人的眼睛锐利而又明亮，刺客抬起手，揉了揉他的头发。  
> 他听见男人对他说：“你以后不会再过来了，小子。”他刚想开口，就被打断了，“这次，真的是最后一次了，” 
> 
> “可我还想再看他一次。”  
> “——可惜了。”
> 
> 然后，他抬起头，看见这个人难得地对他笑了笑：“别告诉他，小子。”  
> “一个字也不要说。”
> 
> 外面像是忽然起了风，槐树叶婆娑着摇出一阵不小的风声来。  
> 爸爸说：“走吧，里拜赫特。”  
> 比雷克先生说：“走吧，臭小子。”  
> 他心头竟生出一点酸涩的不舍来，有些迟疑地回头再看了这个奇怪的男人一眼，然后走到父亲身边，牵住了父亲的手。
> 
> “再见，比雷克。”
> 
> 他看见院子里一块先前他没有注意到的墓碑，碑前明显被人好好清理过，除去了那些疯长的野草，这才让它不再那么难以发现了。  
> 不知道为什么，他忽然回过了头。  
> 那座小木屋窗缝里漆黑一片，不透出一点光来。  
> ——像是从来都没有人存在过。
> 
>  
> 
> “再见，比雷克先生。”
> 
>  
> 
> *注：liberté是法语中自由的意思，而何塞这个名字依旧取自于马尔克斯[哥]的《百年孤独》，是小黄的名字。  
> 祝食用愉快，晚安。


	31. Chapter 31

这是一种很奇怪的感觉。  
他站在原地，看着刚才他的学徒坐着的地方。  
他知道这小子最近很奇怪，他又不傻。长时间的发呆，太过频繁的大惊小怪，不敢对视的次数实在太多，还有欲言又止的没有说完的话。  
他要是还不知道这小子有什么事情瞒着他，那他也就白活这么多年了。  
但他知道那臭小子还是有分寸的，如果真的是什么要紧的事，就算会让他把这小兔崽子打个半死，这小子也会明明白白地说出来—— 说完就跑，大概。反正不会这么躲躲闪闪的耗上好几天。  
而且他知道，耐心，他需要的只是耐心。  
他的学徒总有一天会说出来的。  
——他现在有更要紧的事。  
刺客的手按在磨得发亮的黄铜扶手上，一点一点收紧了自己绑着袖剑的左手。  
他听见了不该听见的声音。  
他听见有人交谈低语着的声音，他听见铁质的叉子划在陶瓷盘子上的声音，他听见一只勺子掉在了地上，在木质地板上发出清脆而短促的声响，他听见母亲抱怨着数落粗手粗脚的儿子，他听见有人把薄薄的报纸抖了抖，然后翻过了一页。  
那个他看不见的，不属于他的世界，在一点一点地融入他的感知。  
他听见有人踩在楼梯上，把木板踩得吱呀作响。  
那个声音离他越来越近，越来越近。  
近到一个让他忍不住浑身戒备的距离时，那个人停了下来。  
他下意识地放轻了呼吸，左手微微抬起，只差毫厘就能牵引出手腕内侧那柄锋利的利刃。  
他慢慢地转过了头。  
然后，他看见了一个小女孩。  
那个不过六岁的黑发小姑娘光着脚，穿着属于十四世纪风格的衬裙，一双蓝眼睛睁得圆圆的，一脸好奇地看着这个站在她面前的陌生人。  
这个原本不应该出现在他视野中的小姑娘是如此的真实，她衣褶上的碎花，窗外的光线在她发尾上染出流转的光泽，她抱着的洋娃娃有些破旧，一只布偶胳膊明显有缝补过的痕迹。  
而这个生活在1345年的小女孩，确实是在真真切切地看着他。  
刺客觉得自己浑身的血液都在倒流。  
那种毛骨悚然的感觉沿着他的血管一路往上爬，抓着他的脊椎一节一节地钻进了他的颅腔。  
他在和这个世界融合。  
那个小姑娘看他一直没有说话，便把自己手里的洋娃娃举了起来，她踮着脚，才勉勉强强把自己的娃娃举到了这个陌生人的面前。  
刺客看着她，一直紧握着的左手终于有了放松的迹象。  
蓝眼睛的小姑娘说：“你喜欢我的安娜吗？她很乖，也很漂亮。”  
陌生人一言不发地看了她很久，久到她因为站得有点酸而开始偷偷地把踮着的脚放下来的时候，这个高大的男人才终于有了点动作。  
他伸出手，摸了摸这个小姑娘的头。  
头发柔软的触感是真实的，抬起眼看他的那个微笑也是真实的，那只握住他手腕的孩童幼小的手掌是真实的，这一切的一切，都是真实的。  
他不属于这个太过久远的1345年，也不属于那个把自己的名字刻在墓碑上的1792年。  
他身处无处之地。  
而他也只能归属于此。  
这是他第一次如此明确地认识到了这一点。

——他永远也回不去1792年了。  
永 远。

 

*[注]：“无处之地”这个词取自于【寂静岭】，是一个由多个世界碎片融合拼凑而成的空间，它是任何地方，同时也任何地方都不是，所以称为无处之地。


	32. Chapter 32

“……比雷克？”  
他觉得眼前的整个世界都在旋转。  
边缘有些磨损的中世纪风格的地毯，扶手上搭着的洗得发白的旧罩衫，小姑娘头上系得歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结，还有洋娃娃散了一边的金色发辫。  
他眼前的一切，都在离他远去。  
他的耳膜上像是蒙着一层厚实而又不透风的布料，让那些本不应该被听见的声音被密密麻麻的纤维扭曲得断断续续而又模糊不清。  
“……比雷克……”  
他觉得自己的脑子里像是有一万只蚂蚁在尖叫，那些让他恨不得掀掉头盖骨的痒到发疼的不适感一遍又一遍地冲刷着他的视神经，把他眼前能看见的一切景象，通通都揉乱成一团皱巴巴的废纸。  
他咬着牙，伸出一只手，重重地捏着自己的眉心。那力道大到发疼，但也只有这样，才能让他那几乎要炸裂的颅腔得到片刻的缓解。  
他艰难地辨识着耳边嘈杂的声音，却只能得到零零碎碎的几个音节。  
一只手放在了他的肩膀上。  
“比雷克！”  
几乎是下意识地，他反手锁住身后那人的肩膀，错开双脚，一手抓住放在他肩头的那只手的手腕，就地给他来了一个狠狠的过肩摔。  
那个人疼得浑身蜷曲了起来，在地上含糊不清地咒骂着，那声音虽然在他耳中依旧破碎而且模糊，但他还是下意识地觉得耳熟。  
他忍着剧烈的头痛和令人作呕的晕眩感，弯下腰努力地想要看清地上的这个人的脸。  
那个人一把揪住他的衣领，愤怒地在他耳边大声说着什么。  
他眯起眼，缓和了好一会，才终于看清楚了这个人的脸。  
那是他的学徒。  
这个不知道是因为疼痛还是愤怒而满脸通红的年轻人好像是不小心磕到了痛处，龇牙咧嘴地倒吸了一口气，然后又瞪着眼开始冲他大喊大叫起来。  
他心烦意乱地伸出手，捂住了这臭小子聒噪个不停的嘴。  
亚诺：“……”  
年轻的学徒使劲地瞪着他，努力用眼神传达着自己的愤怒和不满。  
刺客在尖锐到令人无法忍受的耳鸣声中沉声道：“闭嘴。”  
亚诺：“……”你莫名其妙地打我居然还要嫌我话多！  
而且我现在正闭着嘴呢！心理活动也能吵到你吗？！你这死老东西！  
比雷克深吸一口气，听着那些疯狂敲击着耳膜的噪杂声终于开始慢慢地消退了下去。  
他看着这个满脸愤愤还带着点委屈的年轻人，伸出手摸了摸他的头。

就是这个臭小子，把他从1345年的世界拉了回来。

这简直是莫名其妙，亚诺明显有点受宠若惊地看着他，就算他不明白为什么他讨人厌的师父忽然良心发现了，但这也不影响这个气呼呼的年轻人被这个简单而又难得的动作安抚了下来。  
比雷克松开他的嘴，在他的衣服上使劲地擦了擦：“说吧，什么事。”  
亚诺看着他这无比嫌弃的动作：“……我好恨你。”  
比雷克：“闭嘴。”

“所以，”刺客不耐烦道，“你不是才刚出去吗？出什么事了？”  
一说到这个，年轻的学徒猛地从地上坐了起来——龇牙咧嘴地，当然的。他揪着比雷克的衣领，让他转头去看窗外的景象。  
“我出去了没一会儿就看见了这鬼东西！现在这玩意儿离我们越来越近了！”  
刺客眯起眼，沉默不语地看着窗外那张红色的巨网。  
一片红光闪烁中，远远地还能看见圣母院高耸着的黑漆漆的塔尖。  
“……这是一个警告。”他说。  
亚诺皱起眉：“什么？”他挣扎着想要从地上站起来，却被他的师父狠狠地一把按了回去。  
“你干什么！发什么疯啊！”他背上的淤青又一次被撞得生疼，“你到底……”  
可他的话还没说完，就被男人的动作打断了。  
那一瞬间的动作实在是太快了。比雷克扑到他身上，把他伸出来的那只手紧紧攥在掌心里，而他还没有问出口，就被男人的另一只手捂住了眼睛。

他只能从他的指缝里，眼睁睁地看着他背后的那一片冰冷的红光。

那道光网掠过的速度很快，快到连身体里的痛觉都还没有跟上，它就已经无声无息地穿过了他狭窄的视野。  
他听着男人痛苦的呼吸，静静地望着头顶的天花板。  
不知道过了多久，他慢慢伸出了手，放在了男人的背上。  
那一块被烧得焦烂的皮肤摸起来坑洼不平，还是滚烫的温度炙烤着他的手心，把他所有的柔软，欢愉和眼泪，都烧成了一个溃烂的伤口。  
他流不出泪来，也忘了该怎么说话。  
只能就这样伸着手，沉默地抱着他。

 

[……你找到他了吗？]  
[还没有，怎么了？]  
[刚才他们又扫描了一遍数据库，肯定是发现程序入侵的问题了。]  
[妈的……那得赶快了，要是销毁了多里安的那一段数据那可就完蛋了！]  
[我们到底是为什么找不到他？]  
[不知道，按照正确的参数演算，他本来是应该被传送到指定函数端口的！肯定是有什么不定变量的影响……到底是什么？！明明前几次的运算都没出问题！]  
[好了，他们结束了这次扫描。希望他们什么都不要发现。]  
[……]  
[迪肯？]  
[按照他们的程序指令，在发现异常数据的同时就会启动销毁机制，所以……]  
[迪肯！]  
[好吧好吧，但愿吧。]


	33. Chapter 33

【这是一个警告。】  
他小心翼翼地背起昏迷不醒的那个人，尽他所能避开那些狰狞得触目惊心的烧伤。但他用尽了一切办法，却还是会碰到刺客腿上那块皮开肉绽的伤口。他听着刺客连呼吸都变成折磨的断断续续的鼻息，觉得自己的喉头里哽着一块坏死的血瘤，每一次艰难的吞咽，都能在剧痛中尝到一嘴苦涩的血腥。  
他往前走去。  
他没有别的办法，只能往前走去。  
他已经不想知道，到底是不是因为他在这里滞留的太久，才会引来这样一次血淋淋的警告。他也不想知道，这次他们会面对的，又会是多少个敌人，多少个需要潜入暗杀，多少个需要一枪毙命，远处的敌人攻击过来的时间是不是还够他换一次弹药。  
他的脑子里只有可怕的一片空白。  
他只是向着远处那个孤独矗立着的，黑漆漆的塔尖，不停不停地往前走着。

他必须抓紧时间。

刺客的整张背都被烧坏了，他已经有了发烧的迹象，致命的感染只是迟早的问题。  
这很糟糕，这真的很糟糕。  
亚诺看了一眼那座在鹰的视角下被标记成高亮的哥特建筑，面无表情地加快了步伐。那些没有人的灰色建筑沉默地伫立在街道两旁，它们并肩站着，没有一个发出一点属于活物的响动来。  
只有黑魆魆的窗洞里漏出呜呜哽咽的风声，把沉闷得教人窒息的压抑灌进他的眼窝里。  
夕阳把他的影子拖得又黑又长。  
那些刮在他耳膜上的尖锐的呼啸，像是有一千只乌鸦在哭号。

背上的刺客依旧没有要醒来的迹象，这个男人的重量实在算不上轻，走到圣母院敞开着的大门前的时候，他觉得自己的手臂都已经麻痹得没有知觉了。  
他看着自己被染成金色的靴面，麻木地抬起了自己的头。  
那面巨大的玫瑰玻璃窗就在他面前，彩绘的圣经故事上流转着玫瑰色的斑斓光晕，圣洁得犹如圣母微微阖起的眼里悲悯的叹息，比浅金色的日晖还要动人。  
他的眼泪早已流干，他的双手早已酸痛难忍，他的灵魂早已疲倦不堪。  
而他仰着头，看着这连神圣得让人恍惚中竟觉得有如天堂的景象，觉得脸上有什么温热的液体顺着他的脸颊在慢慢地往下流。  
他抹了一把。  
那不是他的眼泪。  
他看了看自己手上带着血色的浆液，缓缓地转过了头。  
昏迷的刺客几乎半边脸都浸在了血里，那些混合着组织液的液体把他的额前的头发都打湿成一缕缕，杂乱地贴在他的颧骨和脸颊上。  
年轻的刺客看着他，几乎是乞求着喊他的名字：  
“比雷克？”  
唯一回应他的，只有越来越微不可闻的，断断续续的呼吸声。  
他愣了好一会儿，然后把背上的人放了下来，轻手轻脚地让他侧靠着墙坐着，尽量不压到他已经开始恶化的伤口，他脱下了一只手套，颤抖着手去擦男人脸上的血。  
可是那些液体像是要把刺客身体里所有的水分都流干，怎么擦都会有新的流出来。  
他徒劳地擦了很久，才意识到他怎么也擦不干净那些污迹。  
比雷克就在他的面前，一点一点地死去。  
——而他什么都做不了。  
他深呼吸了几次，然后忽然张开嘴，狠狠地咬住了自己的手。  
他尝到了自己咸涩的血液的味道，感受着这种再真实不过的痛苦，把软弱的恸哭和无用的悲鸣都咽回干枯的喉咙里。  
他什么都做不了。  
然后，他站了起来。  
黄昏的光晖照在男人肩头，让他看上去只是倚在彩绘玻璃上安静地浅睡着。

 

像一个太过美好的梦境。


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[注]：从这一章开始，由于作者笔力不够，所以用粗体来区分不同时空下发生的故事。

**年轻的刺客静静地站着。**

**他看了看自己沾满鲜血的手，重新戴上了那只手套。**

**抬头时，夕阳的最后一束光正投在圣母玛利亚湛蓝剔透的左眼里，像盛满了悲悯而怜爱的眼泪。**

**不信教的刺客久久地看向她，直到白昼的最后一缕光也沉入了昏暗阴郁的黑色地平线。**

**然后他张开嘴，无声地说了一句话。**

 

他从未停止思考这个问题。

——他到底为什么还活着？

死亡的感觉真实得可怕，雪白锋利的刀刃直直地插进你的喉管，撕裂你的皮肉，切开你的动脉，寒冷的尖刃迅速地冷却涌出来的滚烫的血液，那种贴着神经的冷到骨子的战栗感，比肉体上的疼痛还要令人印象深刻。

他下意识地摸了摸自己的脖颈。

那里一片光滑，什么伤口也没有。

但死亡的记忆是用恐惧和憎恶一笔一笔地深深刻在灵魂上面的，肉体的记忆会随着时间的流逝逐渐淡忘，可是灵魂上的痛苦，即便是不经意间触碰了那一段记忆，都会让他在无尽的绝望和难以遏制的愤怒中反反复复地煎熬挣扎直到呼吸困难。

死亡。

【décédé】

他无数次见证过死亡，从敌人的，战友的，再到自己的。

它们从不枯躁地简单重复却又戏剧般地如出一辙。

从一具鲜活的人体到一堆披着腐肉的白骨，只隔着一柄薄薄的刀刃。

生命轻贱得叫他几乎要笑出泪来。

他死了。但他又确确实实，是活着的。

他能摸到自己强健的心跳和温暖的体温，能感受到蒸腾扭曲的炽热和冻僵血液的苦寒，能咀嚼出柔软的善意和阴寒的冷漠，一切的一切，全都是真实的。

这种鲜明的，活着的感觉，真实得叫人不敢相信。

 

然而，问题在于——他为什么活着？

他为什么要在这个连时间和空间都已然崩坏错乱的世界里茫然地前行？

他为什么要紧紧地握着自己的枪，为什么要不厌其烦地战斗下去？

他为什么要活过来，再一次面对这个他最不想见到的人？

他愤怒，他失望，他痛苦不堪，他满怀仇恨。

——他想杀他。

但是同时他又觉得茫然而惊愕，这惊愕中还杂夹着一点连他自己都不愿承认的柔软的喜悦。

——他不想杀他。

两种截然相反的情感猛烈地碰撞着，相互撕扯着，几乎要把他的灵魂活生生地从中间割裂成两半。

那种感觉是痛苦的。

 

这份痛苦，并不逊于死亡。

 

他用了很长的时间来适应这个陌生的环境。

他的记忆里还残留着背上的烧伤带来的滚烫的疼痛，但是他完好的肩背上却只剩下那几道陪了他快有十年的刀疤，他记得那小子说过，每一次跳转的时候身上的伤口都会愈合。但这并不能解释为什么他现在身上穿着的是一件沾满黑色血污的外套。

他被那道光网炙伤的时候只穿了一件衬衣，而那个时候他的左手上绑着袖剑，右手上的绷带才刚刚换上不久。现在他穿着一整套刺客的行头，却独独缺了一只右手的手套，而他看着自己早已愈合的右手腕上的疤痕，有些怀疑地皱起了眉，然后，他解开了腰带，脱下了自己的外套。

他看见自己腰上缠着一圈又一圈的绷带，后腰处黏糊糊的像是粘着什么东西，他伸出手去，却在摸到那东西的时候愣了一下。

他摸到了一手的血。

这很奇怪。

他有种说不出来的感觉。他知道现在的他当然就是他自己，但是不知道为什么，他又隐隐地觉得，这个现在“自己”和他自己，其实是不一样的。

当然，这并不是最奇怪的。

他重新穿戴好，推开门，走了出去。

门外人来人往，车水马龙，除了一身血污的早该去死的男人，每个人的脸上都带着幸福的微笑。

 

[1792年，法国巴黎，凡尔赛。]


	35. Chapter 35

**他听见黑暗中有水滴落下来的声音。**

**那些绿得发黑的青苔，坑坑洼洼的灰墙和旧石砖，坏掉的油灯和打不开的纸窗户。在他眼中都被鹰的视角抽离成一根根相互交错的白色线条，顺着螺旋阶梯一直向上延伸到看不见的尽头。**

**他摸到手边冰冷粗砺的石壁，那些带着铁锈气息的水流爬进他的袖管里，把滑腻的阴寒涂抹在他的皮肤上，让他下意识地战栗起来。**

**这座塔楼像是永远也走不到顶端，沉默地吞没着所有过往的光景。**

 

【 **一个教士在鲜血里死去。** 】

【 **一个死囚在绞架下哭泣。** 】

【 **一个修女在黎明前安息。** 】

【 **还有一个敲钟人，在黑暗里沉默不语。** 】

 

这一切都是那么的陌生而又熟悉。

他茫然地站在这个结束了一切的年代里，看着那些鲜活真实的人们在他眼前嬉笑欢语，走走停停。

每一个人都生动得像一段活过来了的故事，或幸福或悲苦，憧憬或无奈地，走向自己的人生。

一个奔跑着的小男孩撞到他身上，跌到石子路上哽咽了一会，然后在看到正一脸急切地赶过来的母亲时大声地哭了起来，他皱起眉，正想赶紧走开，不去应对这位要么怪罪自己的孩子要么怪罪自己的母亲，却只见这位缠着头巾的母亲抱起了自己的小儿子，安慰着抽抽噎噎的小淘气鬼，转身便走向了自己来时的地方。一个路过的男人撞了一下他的肩膀，连脸上的神情都没有变一下，像是什么都没有发生过一样，继续走着自己的路。一个卖花的姑娘带着明妍的微笑向路过的每一个人展示自己篮子里新摘下的山茶花和郁金香，而已经意识到什么的刺客伸出手，从这新编好的竹篮里拿起一枝黄色的郁金香，而卖花的姑娘只是微笑着，目不斜视地向他身旁的一位贵妇人伸出了手中的风信子。

 

没有一个人看见他。

 

他们对这个浑身血渍，格格不入的刺客视若未睹，自顾自地举着阳伞拎起裙裾，挽着同伴低声交谈，匆匆忙忙地把硬币扔进路边乞丐的破碗里，踏上马车，踢开石子，咒骂挡路的流浪汉，高高扬起手中的马鞭，在热情喧闹的叫卖声中，虔诚地前往温和而又美好的未来。

**他的脸被抓得鲜血淋漓。**

**而他屏着呼吸，微微仰起头，以免被尖利的指甲抓伤自己的眼睛。**

**阴影里的刺客绷紧了脸上的肌肉，静静地听着转角的那个圣殿骑士巡逻的脚步声，把手下这个人的脖子勒得更紧了一些。**

**他死死捂着将死之人的嘴，不让他泄露出一点绝望的哀嚎。**

**这个濒死的骑士因为窒息而面目狰狞，拼命蹬地想要挣开死神那双扼住他咽喉的手，而他胡乱挣扎的双手，却在最后一刻抓住了刺客腰带上别着的匕首。**

**铁制的利刃掉在地面上的声音尖锐又突兀，在空旷的塔楼里清晰可闻。**

**刺客放开了手中再也不会挣扎了的骑士，抽出尸体身上的火枪，几乎是在转过身的瞬间就扣动了手下的扳机。**

**“砰——！”**

**他抹去了脸上的血，看了一眼地上脑浆和血水糊成一片的尸体，然后举起了枪，对准了那个巡逻的敌人一定会经过的转角。**

**他静静地听着越来越近的脚步声。**

**——三。**

**——二。**

**——一。**

**“砰——！”**

 

年长的刺客戴起兜帽，沉默地走在人群里。

像无数个以往一样，在人声沸腾中隐匿成一个无处不在的影子。

只是这一次，他再也没有一个需要及时赶赴的任务地点了。

他搜刮着自己脑海里的记忆，却发现他几乎所有的记忆里，全都是那个惹人厌烦的臭小子。

他想起他们第一次在阴暗潮湿的地牢里见面，那个脸上带着伤的毛头小子傻乎乎地凑过来向他搭讪的样子，他想起他难得耐心地教习他格斗的技巧和体能的训练，却还要每天拎这臭小子起床，把这个一逮住机会就偷懒的狗崽子揪回来一顿胖揍，他想起他带着这个总是和他顶嘴的臭小子走进圣礼拜堂地下的兄弟会总部，他在一群身穿黑袍的长老中转过头，对一直不停往这边看的紧张得厉害的小子点了一下头。

他想起那小子在这混乱无比的错误时空里第一次看见他时脸上的表情，那是一种纯粹的惊喜和信任，一种近乎感激的释然和满足。

他想起烟火绽开的那个晚上，他的学徒最后一次流下的眼泪。

像是他的那一句话，便救赎了他苦难中祈祷的灵魂。

 

——可是那个小兔崽子现在在哪？

他在这个再熟悉不过的年代里，第一次感到了孤独。

 

他听见人群骚动的声音。

他听见叫嚷和咒骂的声音。

他抬起头，然后，他停下了自己的脚步。

他看向这条巷子的尽头，两个穿着粗麻布衣的伙计正骂骂咧咧地把一个胡言乱语的酒鬼从酒馆里往外拖。那个喝得烂醉的酒鬼还死死地抱着自己怀里的酒瓶不肯松手，一边被伙计粗暴的动作扯得在地上踉跄两步差点摔倒，一边大声叫嚷咒骂着凶狠的脏话。

这醉醺醺的家伙大概是在酒馆里闹事，隐隐约约还能看见门里面的人影闪动着，像是要气急败坏地冲出来狠狠地揍他一顿，酒馆伙计一直把他拉出门外，然后便极不耐烦地一把将他推搡下石阶，看都懒得看他一眼，转过身漠不关心地关上了酒馆的大门。

狼狈不堪的酒鬼从坚硬粗砺的地面上爬了起来，他的手不小心按到了摔碎的酒瓶碎片，倒霉鬼嘶地吸了一口冷气，然后万分恼火地把那片碎玻璃拔了出来，把这带着血的碎片使劲甩了出去。

那块玻璃在地上磨砺着划出一道长长的印痕，打着转渐渐慢了下来，停在了他的脚下。

他看着这个满身酒气还坐在地上嚷嚷着要喝酒的醉鬼。

 

“亚诺。”

 

那个满脸胡茬的酒鬼闻声抬起头，看向了自己面前的这个人，他像是反应了很长时间，才终于记起来眼前的人到底是谁：“……艾莉丝？”

红头发的圣殿骑士叹了口气，她疲惫地抱起胳膊，停顿了好一会儿，才道：“你怎么会变成这样？”

亚诺抬起眼皮，无动于衷地看了她一眼，然后伸出手，想要去抓那个已经碎得不成样子的酒瓶。

艾莉丝一脚把那堆碎片踢出好远，忍无可忍地抓起这个酒鬼的衣领，怒声道：“你在干什么？！你看看你！你到底在干什么？！”

亚诺也像是忽然被触到了哪根一直紧紧绷着的弦，把压抑在心底里的愤怒全都猛地爆发了出来：“这不关你的事！——”

艾莉丝冷笑起来：“不关我的事？亚诺，你真应该看看你现在的样子，”她看着他的眼睛，一字一顿道，“你看上去就像个可怜虫。”

亚诺抱住了自己的头：“够了够了——”

艾莉丝不为所动道：“你不敢去圣礼拜堂，你明明没有受伤却要在右手腕上缠绷带……”

亚诺几乎是崩溃地喊出了自己的话：“我说够了——！”

“……”红发的圣殿骑士看了他许久，终于放软了口气，“亚诺，”她蹲了下来，把手安抚性地放在他的肩膀上，“你不管遇到了什么，都不能再像这样逃避下去了。”

“这不能解决任何问题，你心里知道的。”她说。

亚诺颤抖着手，揪住了自己的头发，他像是在忍受着极大的痛苦，连倾诉都变得无比艰难。

他摇着头，反反复复地重复着同一句话：

“我找不到他了。”

 

他说：“我找不到他了。”

 

即使并不清楚亚诺所说的到底是什么人，艾莉丝还是伸出手，抱住了他的头，用温和的声音一遍又一遍地安慰着他：“没事的……没事的……”

 

“一切都过去了。”

 

早已死去的刺客一言不发地站在他们面前。

他早已在脑海中构思出无数种可能，却独独不愿接受这最现实的一个答案。

——他的学徒，已经回到了那个属于他的，最正确的年代。

 

所有的人都在正确的时间里做着正确的事。

只有他一个人，从头到脚，都是错误的。


	36. Chapter 36

**所有的风声，都沉寂在了昏昏沉沉的夜幕里。**

**月亮模糊得像一个虚幻而又美好的视网膜上的光晕，把乳白色的错觉深深烙印在他的脑海里。**

**他看着窗外那片静谧深邃的灰与蓝，手上子弹上膛的动作不由自主地慢了下来。**

**一滴滚烫的血，从他擦伤的眉骨上滚落，流过他早已疲惫不堪的面容，轰然坠落在地面上。**

**似乎所有的声音，所有的苦难，所有的杀戮和永不停息的战争，都在这一刻，消弭在了灰蓝色的夜幕里。**

**这是一个美好的世界。**

**“砰！——”**

**他听见一声枪响。**

**他听见自己身体里的血肉撕裂的声音，他听见血管中的尖叫，他听见一颗子弹穿透了他的肩膀，把身后的那口铜钟撞出沉闷的荡鸣声，他听见无数金鸣回响在他耳膜上来回鼓动，嗡嗡不止。**

**他听见自己控制不住地，沙哑地，支离破碎地笑了出来。**

**——一个美好的世界。**

 

他沉默不语地看着眼前的刺客和圣殿骑士。

他们一同长大，他们情同手足。

一个刺客和一个圣殿骑士，亲密无间地和平相处。

没有仇恨，没有争斗，没有血淋淋的毒蛇嘶鸣的恶意和剥皮扒骨的目眦欲裂的诅咒。

米拉波看到这一幕说不定会感动得哭出来。年长的刺客面无表情地想。

但这对他而言一点也不值得感动。他根本没有办法从中感受到哪怕一点点的慰藉。

这几乎是难以忍受的，不可理喻的和平。

 

没有经历过战火洗礼的人，永远不会明白和平是多么令人齿寒的一种屈辱。

 

他见证过太多的死亡。

他眼睁睁地看着自己的战友一个又一个地死在他的面前，一次又一次。

当他们在废墟里把纱布塞进撕开的伤口里止血的时候，这群想要和平的人在哪？

当他们在战壕里拿火炙烤过的匕首挖去溃烂的腐肉的时候，这群呼唤和平的人在哪？

当他们被炮火轰炸得皮开肉绽，两耳流血的时候，这群渴求和平的人在哪？

当他们被按着肩膀跪在地上，被敌人的子弹打穿头颅的时候，这群口口声声喊着和平的人在哪？

当最后只剩他一个人，在遍地横尸的战场上收敛他们的尸体，然后拿起他们染着血的枪和弹药的时候，这群愿意为和平付出一切的人在哪？

他跪在粗砺滚烫的沙地上，刀子一样的风刮在他的脸上，血红色的落日慢慢沉陷进金色的荒漠里。

他紧紧地抓着将死之人伸出的那只手，专注地看着他的眼睛。

他的另一只手，放在伤者腹部那个狰狞的伤口上，止不住的血一个劲地往外涌，溢满他的掌心，漫出他的指缝，把他使劲按压着伤口的那只手染得猩红一片。

他听着躺在地上的这个人破风箱一样断断续续的呼吸，听他一遍又一遍地叫他的名字。

“皮耶……皮耶，皮耶……”

他低垂着头，听他艰难地说着话：“你听我说，皮耶……”男人似乎把自己所有的力气都集中到了手上，垂死挣扎般地握紧了他的手，“这实在是太疼了，可我还不想死……”

他看着他，他看着他想要活下来却又渴求解脱的眼睛。

“我不想死，可这真的实在是太疼了……”

他的手早已被捏得生疼，指节快要错位的剧痛让他忍不住要痛苦地叫喊出来，汗水从他额头上滚落，把他的视线扭曲得模糊不清。

——太疼了。

他听见这个虔诚的天主教徒喘息着做着最后的祷告，他把手放在心口的位置，真诚地看向头顶金红色的天空。

“我们的天父，愿祢的名受显扬；愿祢的国来临；愿祢的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。”

过不了多久，这个白昼就要结束了。

夜幕降临前，他松开那只沾满了鲜血的手，摸索到了腰后的那把枪，颤抖着手把枪口抵在了教徒的心口上。

——这实在是太疼了。

 教徒说：“求祢今天赏给我们日用的食粮；”

他哽咽着，捂住了这虔诚者痛苦的眼睛，哑声道：

 

“……求祢宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样。”

 

“砰！——”

 

 

 

“愿你安息。”

【reposez en paix】

 

 

 

当他提着枪，带好剑，在一条回不了头的血肉铺成的道路上咬着牙走下去的时候，那群打着和平旗帜的人叫住他，让他放下染着战友血迹的剑，扔掉带着硝烟和仇恨的枪，和他的敌人友好相处。再不生出一点可怕的杀戮。

 

——和平，只是一种难以忍受的屈辱。

 

他转过身，走向了身后那条阴暗的小巷。

 

——而他，走在一条不能回头的路上。


	37. Chapter 37

眼前的一切，都在旋转。

不停地，不停地旋转。

那些扭曲成噩梦的面孔，笑着的哭着的虚伪的丑陋的，通通搅成了一片令人作呕的怪诞的景象，而他听见无数噪杂的尖叫与哭号，让他恨不得拿尖锐的刀刃狠狠地扎破自己的耳膜，只求让这令人崩溃的杂音消失哪怕片刻。

——哪怕片刻。

醉醺醺的刺客茫然地睁着眼，艾莉丝明明抱着他，感受着真实的活生生的体温和心跳，他却觉得这个世界空荡荡的，除了他自己，什么也没有。

他慢慢抬起手，看掌心那道被酒瓶碎片扎得鲜血淋漓的伤口。

 

——我现在眼中所看到的，是真实的世界吗？

 

他把那只手慢慢合拢，一点一点捏紧，直到指节发白，直到手背上青筋暴起，直到温热黏稠的血从他指缝里流下，把地上的那一块石砖染上暗红色的污渍。

他在头疼欲裂的宿醉和血淋淋的疼痛里看见那些不应该出现的假象。

他看见一个男人牵着他的儿子，慢慢地走过一条长长的走廊。

他看见一个男人把袖剑从另一个人的胸膛里拔出来，他衣领上属于圣殿骑士的十字勋章在正午的烈日下闪闪发光。

他看见一个男人捂着额头，指着不远处一无所知的青年大喊道：

“凶手！——”

地上的死者睁着眼，猩红的血渍在他的礼服上一点一点地蔓延。

 

他看见一个男人走在他面前，他浑身狼藉，黑袍带血。

他的每一步都走得坚定而沉重，像一个无可动摇的狂信徒，要把自己所有可怕的虔诚都烧成白色的灰烬，铺在一条通往毁灭和纯粹的朝圣之路上。

 

**他按着肩膀上的伤口，屏息站在门后。**

**【年长的刺客抱起臂看他，他说：“耐心，你要有耐心。”】**

**他听见微不可察的脚步声，在慢慢地向这边靠近。**

**【“机会总会来的。”他说。】**

**他把手按在刀柄上，浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。**

**鹰的视角里，最后一个被标记成红色的目标已经走到了门前。**

**【刺客按着他的手，沉声道：“不，还不是时候。”】**

**他在门外的那个人踏出脚步的那一刻猛地转身，骤然发难！**

**【“我说过了，”刺客死死按着他，“还不是时候，你这个蠢货！“】**

**他早了一拍。**

**及时刹住脚后退一步的圣殿骑士躲开了这直直朝着喉咙过来的一刀，只有下巴上被锋利的刀刃划出了一道深深的伤口。**

**而现在，骑士的手，已经放在腰后的枪柄上了。**

**【“别慌，小子，”他的导师按着他肩膀，】**

**【“路不止一条。”】**

**他转过头，看见了钟楼外灰蓝色的夜幕。**

**【机会，总会来的。】**

 

“……比雷克。”

 

艾莉丝看着他，不解地皱起了眉：“什么？”

他直愣愣地看着那个太过真实的背影。

“那是比雷克。”

红头发的圣殿骑士莫名其妙地看着他：“你在说什么胡话？”她回过头，看了一眼身后那条空无一人的小巷，“那里根本什么人也没有，你喝的太多了，亚诺，”她有些疑惑地皱起眉，“比雷克？……是你那个疯子导师的名字吗？”

刺客像是完全没有听到她的话，他只是怔怔地看着那个早该死去的男人戴上兜帽，走进了远处视线难以辨识的阴影里。

“不，不不不，”他挣扎着从地上爬了起来，根本顾不上自己划伤的膝盖和手掌，踉跄着往那个方向跑去，“……那一定是他，那一定是他！”

“亚诺——！”

他听见艾莉丝在身后叫他。

 

——我现在眼中所看到的，是那个真实的你吗？

 

他的肺像烧起来一样火辣辣地疼，每吸进一口空气，都像是灌进了一把烧红的炭火，在他的呼吸道上烙下一个焦糊滚烫的疤痕。

但那些，都已经不再重要了。

 

他满脑子里都是同一个背影，同一句话。

 

 

 

——那个人，一定就是他。


	38. Chapter 38

他看着钟楼外黯淡下来的天幕。

不由自主地，又一次想起了导师的话。

**“你记着”男人说，“只要足够敏锐，机会到处都是。”**

 

圣殿骑士拔枪的那一瞬间，他用尽全力，撞了过去。

 

 

 

【没有足够的勇气被深渊里的东西所凝视的人，是没有勇气去亲自凝视它的。】

他死死抓着墙壁上那块突出来的檐槽，在猎猎的晚风中，像一个不会游泳的落水者一样拼死抓着自己手里唯一的救命稻草。

夜幕吞噬着这一天最后的一点光晖，把一整个灰茫茫的广袤天际，从烫着金辉的地平线开始，慢慢扩散着染成一片纯粹的黑。

他脚下，便是黑魆魆的无尽深渊。

他听见黑暗中有无数忽远忽近的声音在窃窃私语。

男人和女人幸灾乐祸的讥笑，婴孩响亮而又尖锐的啼哭，老人掩着嘴压抑着喉咙里干涸的咳嗽，沙哑而苍老的声音像具象化的死亡，在他耳边呢喃不止。

【你看……他……咳咳……】

断断续续的，像模糊得难以辨识的电流的杂音。

【……摔落……死亡……】

他仰着头，承受着全身重量的双手不堪重负地“喀咵”作响，无法抗拒的引力几乎要活生生地扯断他的指节，把他连接着的血肉全都撕裂开来。

【嘻嘻……他抓不住了……】

对死亡的恐惧已经挤到了他的喉咙口，要撬开他的牙齿，让他大声地叫喊出来。

而他抬起头，那一声呼救就卡在了喉咙里。

他看见了黑暗中刺客冷冽而锐利的眼睛。

他听见刺客漠然道：

 

“——你是最后一个。”

 

【当你在凝望着深渊的时候，深渊也在凝望着你。】

 

他走下楼梯，踏过尸体，扔掉了弯折的刀刃。

他的脚步越来越慢，然后，他站在了仍在沉睡的刺客的面前。

满身烧伤的男人闭着眼，依旧没有一点要醒过来的迹象。

他伸出手想背他起来，却在看见自己沾满鲜血的双手时顿了顿。

——它是脏的。

——……脏的。

他怔了一会儿，然后使劲地擦着手上猩红的污垢，早已凝固的血渍像是融进了他的皮肤里，他反反复复地用还算干净的衣服擦着手上红色的印记，力道大得几乎要磨掉自己掌心的那一层皮。

直到手上的皮肤火辣辣地疼，直到双手红肿得再也看不出血的颜色。

他颤抖着手想去试这个人的鼻息，却在离他面部不过咫尺的地方停了下来。

刺客猛喘了几口气，收回手握成拳抵着自己的眉心，过了好一会儿，才从喉咙里挤出一声痛苦的呜咽。

他用不再污秽的双手背起了这个始终不曾睁开眼的男人，咽下了不曾存在过的眼泪和软弱，仰起头，坚定不移地，走向了视野中那一片支离破碎的白光。

 

【回家的路到底有多远？】

他走过千千万万个日日夜夜。

走过寒冷的荒漠与空旷的冰原。

走过锋利的峡谷和滚烫的原野。

他走过金色的白昼和沉默的黑夜，走过血红的太阳和刺骨的月亮。

【回家的路究竟要怎么到达？】

他的眼眶早已干涩，他的伤口早已撕裂，他的双腿早已脱力，他的双手沾满鲜血，颤抖不停。

 

他除了希望，早已一无所有。

 

【还要走多久，才能看到家的方向？】

 

唯一支撑他的，只有背上的人通过紧紧挨着的胸膛传递过来的，沉稳而有力的心跳。

每一次血液涌动着撞击心脏的搏击声，都让他忍不住抬头看向远处的地平线。

那是一个世界的开始，是一个黑夜的结束。

是一个空白的，未知的，充满光明与希望的未来。

 

一轮燃烧着的太阳，正从黑色的海面上缓缓升起。

 

 

 

*[注]：关于深渊的那两句话，第二句话“当你在凝望着深渊的时候，深渊也在凝望着你。”出自于尼采[德]的《善恶的彼岸》，第一句话“没有足够的勇气被深渊里的东西所凝视的人，是没有勇气去亲自凝视它的。”出自于游戏寂静岭2里一个线索开头的台词。


	39. Chapter 39

她不知道她是怎么看着他浑浑噩噩地活过这半年的。  
有的时候，连她自己都觉得，他喝醉了的时候，要比他清醒着的时候看着更像个人。  
可是刺客什么也不愿意说。  
他从那一天起，就像是被人活生生地抽走了灵魂。  
她找到他的时候，他就那样茫然地站在那里，像是根本就不知道自己到底做错了什么的孩童，在喧闹的人海中回过头来，才发现自己已经被遗弃了。

来来往往的人群里，只有他的表情是空白的。

后来她才发现，他已经再也不能哭，再也不能笑了。  
那张脸上，除了麻木的沉默和可怕的阴郁，再生不出其他任何的表情。  
那个曾经鲜活不已的，热情坚韧的灵魂，正以一种可怕的方式燃烧殆尽。  
——他在找遍整个巴黎。  
从黑夜撕裂的梅尼尔蒙东区到太阳坠落的帕西区，从充斥着廉价香水的蒙马特区到油灯摇曳着的戈布兰区。  
他找遍了每一个地方，翻遍了每一座废弃的高塔和每一条阴暗潮湿的死巷。  
她永远忘不了自己在市政厅区的一幢三层式复合楼的门前找到他时的那个画面。  
生着锈的铁栅栏脱落出暗红色的斑痕，门上镂空雕出的夜莺早已被雨水腐蚀得面目模糊，只能勉勉强强看出翅膀尾端的纹路。  
而铁门两旁种着的植物早已死去，除了枯萎的荆棘和枝条，就是稀稀拉拉的一片层次不齐的野草，根本看不出曾经在这里热烈生长着的究竟是什么草木。  
一只秃了一块毛发的脏兮兮的野猫从门洞里钻了出来，它试探着触碰了一下门前那个抱头坐着的浑身湿透了的人类的裤腿，但是那个人一动也不动，一点反应也没有。  
只有一滴水，从他额前的发梢上滚落下来，打在长满了青苔的石阶上。  
除了阴影里那一双睁着的眼和缓慢的呼吸声，他再没有一点地方像是个活物。

后来，他就再也没有清醒过。  
起码在他满身酒气，神志不清的时候，他还能有那么一点愤怒，厌倦，疲惫和痛苦的反应。

但圣殿骑士不知道，这是因为他开始产生幻觉了。  
没完没了的记忆和假象或真或假地糅杂在无处不在的现实里。那些他最不愿面对的片段被一次又一次血淋淋地从心底里挖出来，摆在他面前要他眼睁睁地看了一次又一次。  
它们有的是真的，有的是假的。  
但无论是哪一种，都无一例外地是一种令人崩溃的残酷的折磨。

而他从未感受到自己的心脏跳动得如此激烈。  
每一下，都撞击着他的耳膜，有如雷鸣。  
他在拼命往前跑。  
把一切都甩在身后，用上了自己所有的力气，不顾一切地追赶那个近在咫尺却又遥不可及的身影。  
他每跑一步，都像是拉近了他们之间的距离，然而在下一秒，他又觉得自己离那个背影是那样遥远，像是永远都到达不了的一个虚幻的影子。  
他跑得太快了，他身体里所有的血液都在燃烧，所有的关节都在尖叫。  
他撞在墙上，摔在地上，把手臂和脸颊都划得鲜血直流。  
但他什么都不管，什么都不在意。  
他只是伸出手，向着这个离他不过一步之遥的身影一点又一点地爬行。  
他脸上的神情那么坚定，像是每一步痛苦的前行，都是充满了希望的救赎之路。

那是一种可怕的执着，一种绝望的乞求。  
那是最后一点仍在内心深处燃烧着的，没有死去的希望。

然后，他看见走在前面的刺客回过了头。  
比雷克看着他。  
他像是无可奈何般皱着眉，眉眼间一向阴郁的神情也软化下来，就像以往的每一次争执，虽然再怎么不愿意承认，但他总是会对他妥协和让步。  
他知道的。  
他当然知道的。  
毕竟他始终都是那个最让他头疼却又最难以割舍的学生。  
就算他喜欢顶嘴也好，偷懒耍赖也好，不听指令善作主张也好，他的师父总是会在恶言恶语的咒骂之后，再把他想要的一切都不动声色地递给他。  
他是那个对他最凶态度最恶劣的人，却也是那个对他最耐心最宽容的人。  
那一点微不足道的眉眼垂下的角度，大概就已经是这个人所能给出的全部的温柔。  
他在他最困难无助的时候出现在他的面前，向他递出了手里的剑。  
就像是始终屹立不倒的那一座灯塔，在崎岖坎坷的旅途上，固执而又坚定地为他照亮前方充满了未知的无尽长夜。  
但是灯塔的灯光从来都不会回头。  
在这个无解的死局里，他找不到别的办法，只能爬上灯塔，在刺眼的白光里啪地一声，关上了发动机的电源。  
在那些令人目眩的太过强烈的光线骤然消失的那一瞬间，他还没有意识到，接下来的旅途，都只能靠他自己一个人，在阴冷湿寒的黑暗中反反复复地跌倒，再反反复复地爬起来继续前行。

那是他唯一一次狠下心来，没有向他的学徒做出哪怕一点儿的让步。  
然后，他再也没有机会冷着脸走开，却不小心在窗台上落下一小袋金币给无理取闹张嘴要钱的烦人徒弟了。  
他再也没有机会一边刻薄地数落他的过错，一边粗暴地给这个不听话一通乱来的臭小子接上脱臼的肩膀，把伤药扔到他的脸上了。  
他再也没有机会，懒洋洋地倚在墙壁上，抱什么也不做，就这样静静地看着他了。

男人站在堵死了路口的砖墙前，看着他叹了一口气。  
然后，一如既往地，他总是会为了他的学徒而妥协。  
刺客向他走过来，伸出了自己没有戴着手套的右手。

那是他在这痛苦的漫漫长夜里，见到的最明亮的一点星光。

他几乎是充满感激地伸出了自己的手。  
他早已不会哭泣，但他的泪水却依旧无法控制地模糊了他的视线。  
他在眼前一片扭曲不清的视野里收紧了自己的手。

可他什么也没有抓到。

他眨着眼，让自己的视线终于勉勉强强能看清面前的景象。  
他看见原本站着刺客的地方空荡荡的。

除了一堵砖墙，那里什么人也没有。

没有。  
没有。  
没有。  
没有。

——什么都没有。

他颤抖着手，在空无一物的石板地上摸索了一遍又一遍。  
但这只是徒劳而已，他什么也不会抓到。  
他清楚地知道这一点。  
他把手攥成拳头，握紧了掌心里的碎石和砂砾。  
刚才那个太过真实的假象，终究也只是假象而已。  
——假的。  
不管有多么真实，不管他伸过来的手，明亮而难得温和的眼和他身上带着血的郁金香的气息是那么的真实，真实得像是只要他能在那个时候把手再伸长一点，就能抓住他的指尖。  
——都是假的。  
从头到尾，都是他一个人，在自欺欺人。  
——全全部部，都是假的。

那些含着泪的带着笑的记忆，那些痛苦也好惶惑也好却依旧珍贵得难以忘怀的时光，那些刻在灵魂里的悸动和埋在血肉里的始终不曾言说的感情。  
都化成了一场漫长而又痛彻心扉的梦。  
这场梦，他这辈子，都只能做上一次，即便如此，却也足以令人喜极而泣。

现在，梦醒了。  
这一点苟延残喘着，不愿死去的卑微的希望。  
终于也彻彻底底地，死了个干干净净。

刺客撑着坑坑洼洼的石板，从地上爬了起来。  
他拍了拍身上的衣服，转过了身来。  
红头发的圣殿骑士静静地看着他。  
那是她这半年来，在他脸上看到的最像人的一个表情。  
他平静地看着她，用没有受伤的右手抹去了脸上冰冷的眼泪，然后，他一边解着自己手腕上的绷带，一边对她主动说出了这整整半年来的第一句话。

“说吧，你要我帮你做什么？”


	40. Chapter 40

他闻到水草的鱼腥和湿润的水汽。  
再睁眼时，他正坐在塞纳河空无一人的河岸上。  
漆黑的水面被黎明的光染出一圈淡金色的光晕，没有一点风声的清晨里，只有一只水鸟扑打着翅膀掠过河面，卷起一片发着光的波纹。  
他倚在一棵已经开始落叶的梧桐木下，身下便是沾着雾气的黑色土地。稀稀落落的野草中还有几株没有枯死的野花，绽出几点格外醒目的白来。  
他的学徒蜷在他身边，没有擦干净的血还凝在他的脸颊上，而他闭着眼，疲倦的脸上带着一份终于放松下来的平静。  
像是一个在沙漠中跋涉了太久的旅人，终于在梦境中抵达了那片无比美好的绿洲。  
他伸出去的手还停在那里。  
而他还没有来得及收回手，那个靠着他肩膀的臭小子就头一歪，整个人都顺势倒了下来。他无奈地接住他，好让他不会直接一头栽在地上。  
白昼的光从层层叠叠的树叶的缝隙里投下，照在这个年轻人的额头上。  
而他弯下腰，摸了摸这个小子的头。

他不知道自己在微笑。

他醒过来的时候正是黄昏。  
一只布谷鸟吵得他头疼，当他狠狠地睁开眼睛瞪它的时候，那只褐色的家伙就站在他头顶的枝桠上，罪魁祸首拿圆溜溜的黑眼睛看着他，然后又布谷布谷地叫了两声。  
亚诺仇恨地看了它一会儿，然后伸手在地上摸索，想找块趁手的石头。  
但他什么石头也没摸到，只摸到了一只沾着泥土的靴子。  
“呃，”亚诺转过头，看向正抱着胸站在他身边的人，“你醒了啊？”  
比雷克翻了个白眼，完全懒得回答他这个简直是侮辱智商的问题。他伸出脚，踢了踢这个睡在地上也要赖床的小兔崽子：“滚起来，该走了。”  
亚诺：“比雷克。”  
比雷克：“干嘛。”  
亚诺：“我饿了。”  
“……”刺客漠然道，“那你就饿死在这吧。”  
学徒大喊起来：“我饿了！你不给我吃的我就要饿死了！我饿死了你就没有学徒了！你没有学徒，别人就会说——看啊！那个疯老头子就是狠心的皮耶·比雷克！他居然活生生地看着他聪明英俊人人都喜爱的徒弟被饿死了！而这一切都是因为——你不给我找吃的！”  
比雷克忍无可忍道：“闭嘴——！”他深吸一口气，然后指着他的学徒咬牙切齿道，“要是我回来，看见你他妈还坐在这儿没有动……”  
亚诺：“上帝！师父你好帅啊！”  
比雷克：“闭！嘴！”

“哦，对了，”刺客叫住了他，在自己的口袋里找了找，然后拿出一样东西递给了他，“啧，已经有点压变形了，你给我小心点，敢弄坏了我有你好看的。”  
那是一枝被压得皱皱巴巴的郁金香。  
学徒看着他手里那朵一点都算不上好看的花，只觉得一种难以言喻的幸福感猝不及防地笼罩了他，那种轻飘飘的简直不像是真实的喜悦的感觉，从他的脚底一直窜到了头上。他接过刺客手里的花，根本没有办法让自己停下那蠢透了的傻笑。  
年轻的学徒拿着他收到的第一朵花，脸上像烧起来一样烫得厉害，他支支吾吾了好半天，却什么也说不出来，无可救药地傻笑了好一会儿后，他才开口道：“谢谢……嗯，我很喜欢。”  
“……”比雷克面无表情地看着他，“不，我只是让你帮我拿一会儿。”  
“……”亚诺：“……哦。”

 

亚诺不舍地看着手里的郁金香：“……真的就不能送给我吗？”  
比雷克：“闭嘴。”


	41. Chapter 41

亚诺：“你还记得我们见面的时候，你对我说的第一句话是什么吗？”  
比雷克：“你有病啊。”  
亚诺：“……不，不是这句。”

[1382年，法国巴黎，巴士底狱。]

“不得不说，”年轻的学徒皱了皱鼻子，“这鬼地方四百年前还挺漂亮的，”他不无惋惜地叹了口气，“要是它四百年后也像现在这么豪华的话，我也不至于天天盼着它被人轰成一堆土渣子了。”  
比雷克坐在他一直以来最喜欢的那个瞭望台上，懒洋洋地支起一条腿，从高处往下瞟了他一眼：“你知道什么，巴士底已经是全法国你能住得最舒服的监狱了。”  
亚诺皱起眉看他：“老头子你到底蹲过多少监狱啊？”  
年长的刺客漫不经心地嚼着烟叶：“不知道，二十多个吧。”  
亚诺：“……哦。”  
——等等，刚才他说多少个？！  
还没等学徒瞪着眼睛质问自己的导师，刺客就已经吐出了嘴里的烟叶，冷漠无情道：“闭上你的嘴。”  
亚诺：“你这个恐怖分子——”  
比雷克阴沉沉道：“我说了，闭上你的嘴。”  
学徒不情不愿地闭上了嘴：“……”怕你啊！牢饭吃的多了不起啊！

沉默的晚风擦过他的脸。他闻到熟悉的塞纳河岸湿润的沙土的气息。  
染开一片墨晕的夜幕下，他和他讨人厌的导师一起肩并着肩，坐在巴士底还带着落日余温的城墙上，看着最远处金色的地平线一点一点黯淡下去。  
他们像无数个以往一样，坐在鹰能停留的最高处，在寂静无声的夜空下，聆听着这一份跨越了整整四个世纪的亘古不变的宁静。

遥远的星辰在他们头顶亮起，和城堡外稀稀落落的几处灯火一起，都化作刺客眼里最明亮的那一点火光。  
一切都美好得不可思议。  
美好得就像那些流着血的战争和伤痛，那些抓着喉咙的无声的哭喊，都只是一个终将过去的噩梦。

“我有一个问题。”他说。  
刺客发出了一声响亮的极其不耐烦的啧声。  
亚诺像是完全没有听见这明确的拒绝一样，继续道：“你到底是不是我爸的朋友？”  
“……”比雷克皱起了眉，“什么？”  
他的学徒一本正经道：“你看，自从你知道了我爸是查尔斯·多里安之后，你就一个劲地折腾我，每天的训练都要磨掉我半条命，我觉得你对隔壁的那个疯子都比对我好，而且你还老骂我——说真的，你到底是不是我爸的仇家？”  
比雷克：“不，你想太多了。”  
亚诺：“你以为你这样说我就会相信吗？”  
比雷克：“我骂你，纯粹是因为你太烦人了。”  
亚诺眨了眨眼：“……好吧，我相信你了。”

亚诺；“说真的，你真的不记得你对我说的第一句话是什么了吗？”  
比雷克：“——别来烦我！”  
“……”年轻的学徒撇了撇嘴，“不，那是第二句话。”  
比雷克：“……我他妈真想弄死你。”  
“呃，”亚诺干巴巴道：“那是第三句。”  
比雷克忍无可忍道：“啊——！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU[Alternate Universe]（平行宇宙剧情）
> 
> 小黄：“你们有没有觉得比雷克这几天特别吓人？”  
> 小绿：“……你不管什么时候都觉得他吓人好嘛。”  
> 小黄愤怒地瞪起眼看他：“我没有……”  
> 斧哥冷漠无情地指出：“你至今都没有自己一个人去交过任务。”  
> 小黄：“……咳，我只是没有时间。”  
> 斧哥白了他一眼，说道：“不过这几天比雷克确实是相当烦躁，估计是因为议会关于暗杀加百列的指示一直没有批准下来——主和的意思太明显了。”  
> 小绿：“……呃，只有我一个人觉得老疯子之所以不高兴是因为亚诺都三个月没回来了吗？”  
> 小黄：“……咳。”  
> 斧哥：“……咳咳。”  
> 小绿看着自己装模作样挤眉弄眼咳得相当做作的两个同伴：“怎么了？你们又不是不知道他们两个搞在一起了，这事不还是你跟我说的吗！”  
> 他指向的斧哥一把捂住了他的嘴，几乎是绝望地把他的头扭过去看向他的身后。  
> 握着军刀的刺客面无表情地看着他，脸上还留着没有擦干净的血渍。  
> 小绿在那一刻终于体会到了小黄的感受，他觉得自己腿都要软了。  
> 妈妈救我——！  
> 他惊恐地急促呼吸着，看着这位脾气出了名的暴躁的导师拧起了眉毛。  
> “小子，你挡路了。”他说。  
> 还没等他说话，斧哥和小黄就一起按住他的头，几乎是感激涕零地把会议室的门让了出来。  
> 比雷克抹了一把脸上的血，松开手，把手里握着的那把已经卷了刃的军刀扔在了地上，头也不回地走出了会议室。  
> 小黄看着那把刀，艰难地咽了一口唾沫。  
> 斧哥：“……”  
> 小绿：“……噢，我的天。”
> 
> 后来，暗杀加百列的指令就批下来了。  
> 小绿：“……我拒绝去想那天到底发生了什么。”  
> 斧哥：“你给我闭嘴。”
> 
> 亚诺：“老头子你到底干了什么啊！”  
> 比雷克：“关你屁事。”  
> 年长的刺客咬着烟，把望远镜放了下来。  
> 亚诺：“你不会把米拉波给捅死了吧？！”  
> 比雷克漠然道：“不，我没有。”  
> 他一脚踩着屋顶边缘的石阶，动作熟练地拉开背包，开始组装自己的宝贝M200。等他装好支架，把夜视镜安上去的时候，嘴里的烟也燃得差不多了。  
> 耳机里还传来他的学徒叨叨不休的声音：“我明明就已经练习得很好了！我远程射击的成绩都已经超越你了！你还是不肯让我摸一摸你的M200——就摸一下！一下而已！你这个小气鬼！”  
> 刺客翻了个白眼，把烟头碾熄在手边的栏杆上：“闭嘴。”  
> “你组装好了？”  
> “废话，”比雷克趴在地上，检查枪身的每一个细节，“等我开枪的时候，你要是敢在我耳边弄出一点儿动静，我就把你的皮剐下来擦枪。”  
> 亚诺：“嘿！你有没有人性！我都三个月没见你了，你就这样对我！”  
> 比雷克：“你天天打电话烦老子还不够吗？你这小兔崽子！”  
> 亚诺：“每次都是我给你电话！你从来都没有主动打给我过！你这个老不死的！”  
> 刺客把眼睛从狙击镜前挪开，深吸了一口气：“要是你小子现在在我面前，你看我怎么搞死你。”  
> 他的学徒在电话的那一头沉默了一会儿，然后闷闷地说：“我也想出现在你面前啊……”  
> “……”比雷克：“然后被我揍？”  
> 亚诺不满道：“嘿！”  
> 刺客头疼地捏了捏自己的鼻梁：“有点耐心，小子，等拉法叶到了伦敦，把米拉波要的东西交给你，你就可以回来了。”  
> “这实在是太无聊了——！”  
> 趴在地上盯着任务点的刺客甚至在耳机里听见了那小兔崽子在床上打滚的声音。  
> “……”他难以置信道，“这才几点，你就要上床睡觉了？”  
> “呃——”亚诺干巴巴道，“事实上，我刚睡完一觉。”  
> 在刀子一样凛冽的寒风中出任务的刺客：“……操。”  
> “啊——我都要无聊死啦——！”年轻的学徒重复了一遍，又在床上打了个滚。他看见自己放在酒店床头的相框，里面是他冒着生命危险从比雷克家里偷来的一张黑白老相片。  
> 二十出头的年轻军人一身笔挺的军装，肩章上缀着少尉军衔的图案，他不自觉地皱着眉，脸上还有剃须刀不小心留下的一道短短的伤口。  
> 亚诺看了这张相片好一会儿，然后一如既往地傻笑了起来。  
> 比雷克在另一头简直是莫名其妙：“……你脑子进水了吗？”  
> 亚诺把自己的脸埋进柔软的被子里，听着耳边年长的刺客低沉的声音，一边把手伸进宽松的睡裤里，一边含糊不清地说：“你管我啊，快多对我说几句话，要好听的。”  
> “……”天台上的刺客把眉毛拧成一团，“你到底在干什么？”  
> “晨勃，”年轻的学徒理所当然道，“想着你自慰。”  
> 比雷克：“我操你……这都晚上七点了晨个屁啊！”  
> 亚诺：“你就不能不说后面的话吗！有点情趣啊，死老东西！”
> 
>  
> 
> PWP[Plot, What Plot?]（无剧情，在此狭义为【——你懂的】）
> 
> 他听见夹杂着兹兹电流音的耳机中传来一声无可奈何的叹息。  
> “把裤子脱了。”  
> “……”他愣了一下，“啥？”  
> 比雷克用杀完人一样平常的语气重复了一遍：“把你的裤子脱了。”  
> “干嘛！为什么要把裤子脱了！”亚诺惊恐道，“耍流氓啊你！”  
> 比雷克：“……你还要不要脸？”  
> 亚诺看了一眼自己伸进裤子里的手：“……”  
> “咳，”他干咳了几声，“你就不能说几句好听的吗？比如就像是‘我爱你’啊，‘宝贝我好想你啊’之类的。”  
> 比雷克：“……”  
> 亚诺：“……”  
> 比雷克用一种相当微妙的语气说：“……啥？”  
> 亚诺飞快道：“不，我什么都没说！——我这就脱裤子！”  
> 他吸了吸鼻子：“……内裤也要脱吗？”  
> 比雷克：“……挂了吧别烦老子杀人。”  
> “你赢了！”他嚷嚷着把自己的睡裤脱了下来，“你赢了还不行吗！？”  
> 没有裸睡习惯的刺客把裤子扔在地上，窝进被子里的时候只觉得浑身说不出来的别扭：“我觉得自己好像一个变态。”  
> “看在上帝的份上，闭上你那该死的嘴！”  
> “你脾气怎么这么坏……”学徒一面小声嘟囔着，一面收紧了握着自己命根子的手，他侧过头，闻着柔软的被子上太阳晒过的痕迹。比雷克作为一个单身多年的退伍军人，他的生活依然保留着军人骨子里的克制，自律，一丝不苟和过分的简洁。虽然每次这老东西都会一大早的把他打起来洗澡，然后残忍无情地逼着他去晒被子，但是这种柔软而又干净的味道却像是午间最明亮的一道日晖，深深地印在了他的心底。  
> 他想起每一次半梦半醒间听见房门被打开的声音，来人放轻脚步走到他床前，他困倦不已地费力睁开眼看他，而年长的刺客俯下身，摸了摸还没清醒的学徒的脑袋。  
> “睡吧。”刺客说。  
> 他闻到男人身上还没洗净的铁锈的血腥和硝烟的气息。和枕头上太阳和烟草的味道混合在一起，就成了比雷克所有的味道。  
> “我从背后抱着你，小子，张开腿让我把手伸过去。”  
> 他想象着年长的男人以一种占有欲极强的姿态环抱着他，他布满胡茬的下巴摩挲着他的脖颈，带着刀疤的温暖胸膛紧紧地贴着他的后背。而他把手放在自己的大腿根上，反复地动作轻柔地抚摸着。  
> 他那玩意儿直挺挺的，只想被身后的男人好好地照顾一番。  
> “摸摸我，”他说，“你摸摸我吧，师父。”  
> 男人嗤笑一声：“你也只有这个时候才会叫我师父了。”  
> 他摸着自己的阴茎，想象那是比雷克的手，男人右手掌心那道好不了的刀疤让他的手掌摸上去格外粗糙，包握住他的时候会磨得有点疼，但是这种不同于他自己的带着疼痛的抚摸，却反而更能让他感受出色情的意味来。  
> 只要想到这是比雷克的手，他的阴茎就硬得厉害，捏得紧紧的手掌把顶端流出来的透明液体抹到了茎身上，使劲滑动摩擦着，让他从身体内部发起热来，他的手上不自觉带上了点力道，挫揉着可怜的细嫩头部，那让他几乎是难以控制地颤抖了一下：  
> “靠，死老头子……你轻一点……”  
> “快到了？”他听见比雷克就在他耳边低声道，“忍着，松开手，还没到时候。”  
> 学徒不情不愿道：“你先让我射一次嘛，再摸摸我。”  
> “不行，”男人强硬地指挥着他，“松开手，你不应期太长了。”  
> 他气馁地哼哼了两声，然后恶狠狠道：“那你到底要怎么样啊，你这个控制狂！”  
> 比雷克像是在另一头看了看时间：“还有一个半小时加百列就要到任务地点了，我抓紧时间操快点。”  
> 亚诺：“任务重要还是我重要！”  
> 比雷克：“任务。你手边有什么能用的？”  
> 他茫然地抬起头看了一圈：“呃，我的手套，袖剑，HKP7，哦，还有一把mc1。”  
> “谁问你这个了，”比雷克啧了一声，“没有润滑的？”  
> 亚诺：“机械油算吗？”  
> 比雷克：“……算了你他妈还是自己玩吧，老子杀人去了。”  
> 亚诺大喊道：“不不不床头柜里有的！有润滑剂啊！喂喂——别挂啊喂！”
> 
>  
> 
> *[注]：HKP7是德国华尔特公司产的手枪，其射击精度和射程都相当不错。  
> mc1全称FallKniven MC1（欧洲军用排障刀），刀身较长，双开刀刃，个人觉得是军刀里刀型相当好看的一把。


	42. Chapter 42

亚诺：“快告诉我！怎么样才能让比雷克爱上我！”  
小黄：“呃，霸王硬上弓？”  
亚诺：“……你要我死不如直说。”  
小绿：“我觉得吧……”  
亚诺死鱼眼看他：“你、闭、嘴。”  
最靠谱的斧哥看了他一眼：“只要你消灭了所有的圣殿骑士团据点，他肯定就会爱上你的。”  
亚诺：“来个现实点的。”  
“哦，”斧哥：“那就色诱吧。”  
亚诺：“……真的假的？！”  
斧哥：“赌一发幻影剑比雷克是个直男好吗！”  
亚诺：“那我色诱有个毛用啊！”  
斧哥：“傻逼，你不会穿女装啊！”  
亚诺：“……”  
小黄：“……”  
小绿：“我靠，你说的好有道理啊。”

亚诺：“这束腰是不是太紧——呃啊——了点啊！”  
小绿赶紧安慰他道：“不要紧不要紧，紧点显得胸大屁股翘。”  
亚诺：“我屁股本来就很翘——靠啊何塞你不要再扯了！我腰真的要勒断了！”  
小黄继续一脚踩在他的束腰上，拼了老命地系紧绳带：“谁让你中午吃那么多的，你看看你的腰围！”  
亚诺怒道：“我腰很细的好吗？！你也不看看自己的小肚子！你这个死胖子！”  
小黄恶声恶气道：“我不胖！我只是骨架比较大！”  
斧哥从门外走了进来，看了一眼这鸡飞狗跳的一群人：“你们折腾好了没？”  
他把手上拎着的东西哗啦一抖展开在他们面前。  
那是一件低胸的普鲁士蓝紧束腰丝绒长裙。  
亚诺：“靠啊！我胸毛还没剃呢！”

亚诺·多里安先生尖叫着拍打着被子从梦中醒了过来。  
他惊恐地大口喘着气，扒开自己的衬衣看了看，才终于松了一口气冷静了下来。  
我再也不要见到那三个贱人了。年轻的学徒这样想。

他听见有水滴落的声音。  
一片全然死寂的黑暗中，似乎连风声都埋没在黑色的颗粒里。  
向前向后，皆是一片无望的深渊。  
他听见那滴水机械地下落着，在看不见的石板地面上摔得粉身碎骨。  
他别无他法，只能往前走去。  
——我现在听到的，是我自己的脚步声吗？  
这片横置着的深渊似乎永远没有尽头，他不知道自己在这片吞没一切的黑暗中究竟行走了多久。  
久到一个黑夜死去，久到一个白昼到来。  
他只是近乎麻木地，听着那滴水一遍又一遍地下落。  
那个声音就在他前方，却永远没有办法拉近哪怕一点距离。  
如同一个永不到达的终点。  
——我现在听到的，是真实的声音吗？  
他在这黑暗中几乎丧失了全部的感知，他是在前进，还是在后退？他是在行走，还是在爬行？他是在走在黑暗之中，还是黑暗蒙蔽了他的眼睛？

他别无他法，只能往前走去。

反反复复叠加交错的水滴声和脚步声中，他忽然就停了下来。  
早已习惯了黑暗的视野适应了好一会儿，才意识到前面那一片浅灰的色块是光源边缘处的模糊光晕。  
他现在，终于真真切切地，接近了这一切的源头。  
他听见有水滴落的声音。  
那滴水沉默地坠落下来，被乳白色的光线涂抹成刺眼的红，轰鸣着汇入了地面上深红色的大片污渍中。  
他看见他的学徒低着头，一言不发地坐在黑暗的尽头。  
那道暗红色的水渍，从他惨白的指尖，一直延伸到他脖颈上狰狞的伤口上。  
——我现在看到的，是真实的你吗？  
“喂，小子。”  
没有人回应他。  
“……亚诺。”  
没有人回应他。  
忽然，他后知后觉地去看自己手里攥着的那把刀。  
一滴水从他指缝里流下，顺着刀刃滴落下来。  
“啪”地一声，溅在了地上的血泊中。

他猛地从床上坐了起来，背上早已汗湿一片。  
他睁着眼，看着地上一道清泠泠的冷月光，白色的光晖投在他的眼中，像是梦境里那盏在他学徒手边沉默燃烧着的灯火。  
楼下的座钟忽然响了起来，沉闷而又麻木地敲了足足三下。  
只是一个梦而已。刺客这样对自己说。


	43. Chapter 43

刺客坐在床边，一言不发地呆在死气沉沉的阴影里。  
白色的月光照在他的脊背上，像一把锋利的刀刃，把他疲惫的轮廓从明亮的光晖里削出来，只留下冷眼相对沉默不语的影子。  
他去拿床头放着的水杯，只刚刚把杯子端离了桌面，他的动作就顿在了那里。  
他转过头，去看手里的玻璃杯。  
月光投在他的眼里，在他深褐色的虹膜上染出灰蓝色的温柔色泽。

一枝沐浴着浅金色光辉的郁金香，安静地睡在他的水杯里。

他摇了摇水壶，里面的水只够半杯。  
刺客有些烦躁地皱起了眉，四处看了一圈，厨房里唯一剩下的，也就只有臭小子煮的那半壶冷透了的咖啡了。  
刺客并不太喜欢喝这东西，事实上，他更希望能翻出来一瓶威士忌或者伏特加。不过鉴于他那学徒糟糕的酒品和偷喝的习惯，他已经有很久没有在家里备过一两瓶酒了。  
不情不愿的刺客冷眼看了那壶咖啡好一会儿，最后还是伸出了手。  
而他还没来得及把收在柜子里的咖啡杯拿出来，就冷不防地听见了一声突兀的大叫。  
在楼上！

亚诺：“……”  
比雷克：“……”  
亚诺：“呃——我没有被人夜袭。”  
比雷克：“我没问你这个，先把你的衣领拉好。”  
亚诺努了努嘴：“……哦。”  
本就烦躁的男人抓了抓自己的头发，看了看这小子的房间，连个屁都没发现：“你他妈大半夜的不睡觉，到底发什么疯！”  
系着最后一颗扣子的学徒不满地嚷嚷：“怎么？我连做个噩梦的权利都没有了吗！”  
“……”比雷克想到了自己的那个梦，叹了口气，难得地软下了口气，“梦到什么了？”  
年轻的刺客想了想自己的梦，干巴巴道：“呃，其实没什么……”  
“哦，”比雷克漠然道，“蜘蛛还是老鼠？”  
“嘿！”亚诺愤怒地大喊道，“我又不是小姑娘！你这个老不死的！”  
比雷克：“那你梦到了什么？”  
亚诺恶狠狠道：“就不告诉你！”  
比雷克嫌弃地看了他一眼：“……你幼稚不幼稚。”  
幼稚的亚诺小姑娘：“哈！哈！哈！”

“行了，”比雷克啧了一声，站起来往房门外走去，“没事就赶紧滚去睡，别再咋咋呼呼了。”  
亚诺抬起眼看他：“你要去干嘛？”  
比雷克不耐烦道：“——睡！觉！”  
亚诺：“但是我睡不着。”  
比雷克：“关我屁事。”  
亚诺拍打着被子，大声叫嚷着：“可我就是睡不着睡不着睡不着睡不着睡不着——！”  
比雷克回过头，阴恻恻地看着他。  
亚诺在刺客足以杀人的目光中收回了自己要拍下的那只手。  
“你到底要干嘛。”比雷克说。

阿尔卡蒂奥曾经说，不怕长得不好看，就怕不敢去搭讪。  
何塞在一旁抗议：“那我为什么还是单身——！”  
阿尔卡蒂奥·斧哥：“闭嘴，秃头。”  
何塞·小黄：“我不是……”  
小绿：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
小黄：“闭嘴！雷奥里亚诺！”

鼓足了勇气的亚诺深吸了一口气，在比雷克越来越不耐烦的目光下一脸诚恳地开口道：

“我能和你一起睡吗？”


	44. Chapter 44

“我能和你一起睡吗？”  
“……”  
比雷克看着他，像在看着一个神经病。  
亚诺尴尬地抹了一把自己的脸，干咳了一声：“那什么，我能倒回去重来一遍吗？”  
“你这是发什么疯，”刺客头疼地捏着自己的眉心，“你以为你是四岁的小屁孩吗？晚上怕黑还要爸爸陪你？”  
亚诺看了一眼满脸倦容的刺客，知道自己成败与否就看自己这一句话了！

他说，“我梦见你死了。”

刺客抬起头，直勾勾地看着他。  
“我很不安，老头子，”年轻的学徒抓着自己的头发，“你不理我，不跟我说话也不看我。”  
“你站在我面前，衣服上全是血。”  
恍惚间，他仿佛看见了圣礼拜堂上比雷克死不瞑目的尸体。  
“我靠近你的时候，你很愤怒，也很失望……你的额头上，还有一道流着血的伤口。”  
他已经不知道，自己是不是在说谎了，那些真实的，虚假的，日日夜夜扎根在他脑海里的碎片，都在这一刻，从他的血肉里刺穿而出。  
“我看见了你脖子上的伤口，”  
“一只秃鹫站在你的肩膀上，啃食着你的血肉。”  
“我走过去，想赶走那只畜生，”  
“但是你却转过头，第一次看向了我。”

“够了。”比雷克打断了他，亚诺坐在床上茫然地看着他，只觉得这一刻自己离他无比遥远，这个一直以来都充当着引路人角色的人面无表情地站在门口，一道从落地窗倾泻下来的白月光犹如天堑，用把他们隔绝在了无法涉足的两个世界。  
他已经意识到了，这是他们之间过不去的一个坎。  
——比雷克大概，永远，都不会原谅他了。  
年轻的刺客觉得自己的眼睛有点酸。  
“对不起，”他低下头，“你回去睡吧，师父。”  
比雷克看了他一眼，关上门，走下了楼梯。  
亚诺摊开手，仰面倒在了床上。  
他看了一会天花板，自觉无趣，便翻了个身面向墙壁，瞪着眼睛看着粉白的墙面，只等自己能早些睡着。  
不知道为什么，他想起了他同比雷克刚和好的时候，比雷克背着他走过塞纳河畔的那个湿冷的夜晚。  
那个时候，他还不用担心必将到来的分离，也不用担心不敢说出口的那一份感情。  
年长者宽厚而温暖的肩膀，便为他阻挡了这世上所有的苦难。

他本以为自己不会睡着，但是不知道是难过的时候太过疲惫还是怎么样，他盯着墙壁，不一会儿便觉得眼皮变得沉重了起来。  
在他迷迷糊糊的时候，却被猝不及防的一脚给踹醒了。  
他猛地清醒过来，坐起来的时候，看到的正是提着枕头和被子的比雷克。  
比雷克皱着眉，怀疑地看了他一眼：“你刚刚是不是睡着了？”  
亚诺：“……”  
眼看着这个性格急躁的老家伙转身就要走，亚诺赶紧扑上去抓住他的被子就不撒手：“没有没有——！我一个人睡不着！真的！”

比雷克：“先说好，你敢乱动，我就把你踹下去。”  
亚诺：“……翻个身也不行吗！”


	45. Chapter 45

他到底是睡着了，还是没有睡着？

亚诺迷迷糊糊地醒过来的时候，只觉得自己浑身的毛都要炸起来了。  
比雷克一只手搭在他腰腹上，另一只手环过他的腰，懒洋洋地放在他的大腿上。不知道什么时候，他整个人已经以侧躺的姿势，被身后的比雷克抱在了怀里。他的后背紧紧贴着刺客的胸膛，属于另一个人的热度传过来，几乎要把他的脑子烧成一团浆糊。  
他感受着比雷克呼吸的起伏，空白一片的头脑完全无法思考，根本判断不出来比雷克到底醒了还是没醒。他极其想要转头看看，但是身体却僵硬得一点也动不了。  
万一这老东西只是睡相不好该怎么办！不能冒这个险！  
纠结不已的学徒苦恼地瞪着眼，但是他很快就意识到，更让他崩溃的事情还在后面呢。  
身后的刺客抱着他，有意无意地，把脑袋埋进了他的肩窝里，他规律的呼吸就打在他的脖颈上，不疼不痒地挠得他心里像猫抓一样。他整个人绷得紧紧地，当比雷克的头发扫过他的肩膀的时候，他差点没有一下子从床上蹦起来。  
多么甜蜜的折磨啊。可怜的学徒听着自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，欲哭无泪地想。要是比雷克醒过来了，不会诬陷他睡着睡着自己滚到他怀里的吧……不行，越想越有可能。亚诺眨了一下眼，然后准备当做什么都没发生，闭上眼再睡一觉。  
但是他怎么可能睡得着。  
那只搭在他腰上的手动了一下，卷起了他的衣摆，抚摸着他失去了遮掩的腰侧。亚诺满脸通红地感受着另一只手把他抱起来，然后扯下他的裤子，扒到了大腿根的地方。那只手插进他两腿间，用不轻不重的力道抚摸着他的大腿内侧那一块特别嫩的地方。  
亚诺鼓着脸，无比羞耻地感觉到自己下面那玩意已经开始抬头了。  
那只抚摸着他腰侧的手已经移到了他的小腹上，有一下没一下地按压摩挲着，把一种又酥又麻的感觉全都聚在他的腹腔里，那玩意像一团火，烫得他觉得自己的感知都被放大了无数倍。他能感受到插在他两腿间的那只手用一种带着恶意的力道抚摸过他的会阴的可怕感觉，他能感受到按压着他小腹的那只手像是不经意间触碰到他硬挺着的东西时叫人疯狂的战栗。  
在他已经被这热度烧得神志不清的时候，身后的人低下头，把嘴唇按在了他脆弱的脖颈上。男人唇线薄而笔直，但是贴上来的时候竟是意想不到的柔软。他呼吸温柔唇舌滚烫，几乎要吮走他所有的理智。  
学徒傻乎乎地憋着气，觉得自己大脑缺氧得厉害，自己已经完全失去了思考的能力。  
他可怜兮兮地任身后那人带着强烈暗示的抚摸越来越过分，却就是不摸他最渴望触碰的地方，终于，等那人施舍般地把手放在他挺立已久的物什上粗鲁地揉弄时，他闷哼一声，竟是就这样射了出来。  
这时候亚诺的脑子彻彻底底的是空白一片了，年轻的学徒睁着眼，大口地喘着气，像是还没有反应过来究竟发生了什么。  
等到他清醒过来的时候，他一把掀开被子就坐了起来。  
他的裤子穿得好好的，只是裆部湿湿的滑腻一片，而比雷克背对着他睡在另一边，两个人之间的距离还可以塞下一个枕头。  
亚诺伸出手，默默地捂住了自己的脸。  
他正准备下床，就听见旁边的人翻了个身。  
“……”亚诺僵着脖子一点点转过头，尽量让自己的表情看上去不要太过心虚，“啊，你醒了啊……”  
被他吵醒的比雷克眯起眼看他：“你要干嘛？”  
“……我，我下楼倒杯水喝。”  
不知道到底清醒了没的比雷克盯着他看了一会儿，在亚诺脸上的表情要彻底绷不住了之前点了点头，重新闭上了眼睛：“哦，你去吧。”  
如蒙大赦的亚诺忙翻身下床，一溜地就跑下了楼，只留下莫名其妙的比雷克又看了他的背影一眼。

那一晚，可怜兮兮的亚诺先生红着脸搓完了自己的内裤。


	46. Chapter 46

早上醒过来的第一句话应该说什么？  
早上好？昨天睡得怎么样？还是今天早餐吃什么？  
——但是无论如何，他都觉得不应该是这个。  
“你这狗崽子！快给老子滚起来——！”  
被拎着衣领扔到地上的亚诺伤心地摸了摸自己摔疼了的屁股。  
还好我昨天半夜爬起来换了裤子。他默默地想。  
习惯性赖床的学徒就着躺在地上的姿势，伸出一只手偷偷去拽床上的被子。  
比雷克盯着他的那一只手，然后一脚踩了上去。  
亚诺：“啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
比雷克：“别鬼叫，没用劲。”  
亚诺：“……哦。”  
我为什么要喜欢这么个老东西。亚诺木着脸看了一眼自己的导师。早知道还不如喜欢何塞那个死秃子呢。  
想像了一下那个情景的亚诺：“……”呃，想想就好恶心。  
算了，比雷克就比雷克吧。  
刺客可不知道他的心理活动，面无表情地伸出食指使劲地戳着他的额头：“一个半小时之后，我要是没看见你洗漱整齐在饭桌上坐着，我就把你挂在屋顶上喂鹰。”  
亚诺：“……”  
不，我还是选何塞吧。

小黄：“啊——嚏！”  
护着饭碗的斧哥：“靠啊！说过多少次了！不要在吃饭的时候打喷嚏！”  
小绿：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
然后小黄对着他的方向，又打了一个更大的。  
小绿：“……”  
他伸出手，默默地抹了一脸的唾沫星子。

刺客把手里的茶杯放了下来，站起来调整了一下袖扣的位置，然后往门口的方向走去。  
还叼着半块曲奇的学徒伸长了脖子看他，含糊不清地问道：“老头子你要干嘛去啊？”  
比雷克头也不回地从衣帽架上取下了自己的披风：“随便转转。”  
说着他便反手合上了门，拉下兜帽，遮住了漫天飘荡的细细密密的雨。  
天色阴沉沉的不透出一点光亮，空无一人的街道上刮着风，把昨夜的余烬高高抛到天上，飘零下来，像灰黑色的雪。  
他知道自己最近的状态有点不对。  
很不对劲。  
从他第一次见到那个1345年的小姑娘的时候起，这种令人焦虑的状态就一直笼罩着他。那种感觉，就像是暴雨来临前，那种令人不安而又无能为力的烦闷。  
它像是一种预兆，一种极为隐晦的暗示。  
它想要告诉他什么，这种倾向是如此的强烈而急切，但是他又无法领会这中间的含义，只能被这种软弱的不安所缠绕，一天比一天更加烦躁。

这很不好。而他很清楚这一点。

一个过路的人撞了一下他的肩膀，他侧过头看他，这个赶路的人面容焦急，肩上早已淋湿，在他看过来的时候，低声不耐烦地咒骂了一声，便又急着往前行的方向赶去。  
他皱了一下眉，站在原地，伸出手抹了一把那个人蹭到他衣服上的水渍。  
然后，他抬起头。  
刚才还空无一人的街道上，此刻站满了来来往往的行人。他们全都披着避雨的斗篷，急匆匆地来回穿涌。只有他一个站住不动，在这熙攘的黑色人群中，成了唯一的留白。  
他又一次被拉进了这个世界的时空。  
他站在1382年的街头。

——他麻烦大了。


	47. Chapter 47

1382年的巴黎，正下着一场尖啸着的雨。

黑压压的云层低低地垂在他头顶，翻滚着的浓重墨色压抑得几乎叫人喘不过气来。清晨的灰色天际中，只有一道滚烫的金色，在最接近太阳的那一抹乌云边缘发着亮。

雨水顺着他额前的黑发流淌下来，在他脸上留下几道破裂的水痕，再从下颌上摔落下来，把他肩上的衣服全都打得湿透。

有如轰雷般倾盆而下的雨声中，他静默地站了许久，耳朵里的水流汩汩冲击着他的鼓膜，把眼前弥漫着白雾的灰色街道，洗刷成了一条凝固着的河流。

他想了想，转过身，向他来时的路走去。

 

**亚诺收拾好餐盘，把淋湿的手在碗柜上搭着的麻布上擦拭干净，然后走到了客厅的落地窗边，伸手把厚绸布的深灰色窗帘刷地拉开，让屋外跳跃着的阳光从透亮的玻璃投射进来，给晒得暖洋洋的实木地板镀上了一层温柔的橘黄色光晕。**

 

他站在庭院里。

两侧植着的大马士革玫瑰的花瓣被突如其来的暴雨打得零落四散，狼狈不堪地陷进积着水的泥土里，只留下光秃秃的荆条交错着缠在一起，像是所有可怕的故事里那些受到过诅咒疯狂生长着的黑色荆棘，编织成一张布满了闪着金属光泽的尖刺的屏障，把他和这栋建筑，切割成了两个不可到达的世界。

这栋属于他的，再熟悉不过的复合式建筑，在阴沉沉的灰色天幕下，如同黑色默片中静止着的影像，披着阴森森的黑白色调，陌生得像是一座他从未见过的囚牢。

雨水把门口的石阶冲刷了一遍又一遍，紧紧闭着的落地窗上，水流蜿蜒着在玻璃上向下爬行，留下有如蛞蝓缓慢行过的粘液的痕迹。

黑洞洞的窗口里，他只看见自己模糊的倒影。

 

**年轻的刺客打了个哈欠，一边端起盛着咖啡的杯子一边顺手拿过鞋柜上早已过期的报纸，窝进落地窗前的藤条躺椅上，翘着腿哗啦啦地翻着报纸上的陈年旧闻。**

刺客走进屋内，他靴上的水渍混着脏兮兮的泥土，在布满灰尘的地板上留下一排深色的鞋印。

屋子里空无一人。目光所及之处，俱是积着白色尘埃的家具。伸手一揩，还能抹出一手的灰来。

 

他的学徒不在这里。

 

他捻了捻手指间的灰，径自拉开了身前的那把椅子，坐了下来。他身上湿透了的衣服还在不停地滴着水，笨重而又湿冷地贴在他的皮肤上，冷冽阴寒的湿气一个劲地往他毛孔里钻，侵占着他的皮肉和血液，恨不得渗到他的骨髓里去。

然而他什么也没做，他就只是沉默无言地坐在那里。

什么也没做。

 

在他的对面，放着一把铺着毛毯的藤条椅，在拉开了帘布的落地窗前，拖出一条长长的黑色影子。

 

**正把咖啡端到嘴边的年轻人忽然顿了一下，他有些迟疑地抬起头，往对面的桌子那边看了一下。**

**他有一种很奇怪的感觉。亚诺皱起眉。**

**那是一种难以言喻的不安，一种令人焦虑却又毫无缘由的怪异。就如同幼时在漆黑的房间里久久难以入睡，总觉得在那不可视的黑暗中，站着一个静静窥探着的人影。**

**但是那里什么也没有。**

**亚诺耸了耸肩，低下头去，把手里的报纸又翻过了一页。**


	48. Chapter 48

屋檐上挂着的雨水从黑与白的边界处坠落下来，把一切阴沉而平静的表象，全都击打得支离破碎。

浑身湿透的刺客在这空无一人的建筑里徒劳地坐了近乎半晌。

断断续续的风声忽高忽低地呜咽着，将紧闭着的门窗拍打得呼呼作响。

窗外的梧桐发着抖，粗糙干裂的枝桠上颤巍巍地挂着一片摇摇欲坠的枯叶，在凄泠泠的风与雨中岌岌可危地站住了脚，不至于被这寒得刺骨的风从枝头上揭下来，一头栽进树根下裸露着岩石的泥土中。

他等不到他想见的那个人了。刺客这样想。

于是他别无选择，只能从座椅上站起来，推开庭院生着锈的大门，走出了这座只余下时间与黑白的监狱。

 

**——比雷克为什么还没有回来？**

**年轻的刺客收起报纸，不解地皱起了眉。**

**这次外出的时间长得有些不正常。他站了起来，从衣帽架上拿过自己的风衣和手套。一边回忆着那老家伙早上出门前说过的话。**

**——随便转转需要这么久吗？**

**不知道为什么，他看着窗外的景象，忽然就想起了比雷克吃饭的时候忽然说出来的一句话。**

**他说，今天这天色，眼看着就要下雨了。**

**亚诺犹疑地看向了外面的世界。**

**金色的阳光涂抹在奶白色的墙壁和蔚蓝色的圆顶上，灿烂得如同一个刚刚绽开的童话。**

 

他走在三三两两的行人中。

匆忙赶路的人群中，唯有他步伐坚定，面沉如水。

冰冷的白色雾气紧紧贴着他的裤管，在皮制的靴子表面凝结成一道模糊的水纹，随着抬脚的动作下落成滚动着的水珠，再被厚重的鞋底，一脚踩进了泥泞的道路里。

这个世界拉扯着他，把他从原本的时空中剥离出来，让他和他的学徒，完完全全地分离成了两个不相干的世界。

他能够感觉到自己和这个古老的时间在越来越令人恐惧地变得同步起来。

最开始的时候，是听觉。

那些细小的声音像隔着一层膜传过来，隐隐约约的，让人听不真确。他已经很难在同亚诺讲话的时候集中注意力了，那些窃窃耳语和人群模糊的唏嘘声，几乎是无时不刻地出现在楼梯的拐角和暗巷的阴影里。刺客的本性让他无法控制地警惕起来，长时间绷紧神经的状态让他反应过度而且疲惫不堪，噩梦开始越来越频繁地占据了他所有合上眼的夜晚。

——这很糟糕。

再然后，是视觉，是一晃而过的流浪汉伸出的干裂而沾满污垢的手。是触觉，是瘦削的野猫蹭过裤管的温暖皮毛。是嗅觉，是钟表匠学徒怀里抱着的纸袋里新出炉的面包和黄油曲奇的香气。

——这实在是很糟糕。

他感知得越多，感受得越真实，就与另一个世界的联系越微弱。

到了这个地步，他和那个臭小子估计很难再见面了。

 

他们两个人的时间，已经错乱不堪。

 

现在，他要去一个迟早要去同时也是必须要去的地方。

他要去试一试这最后的办法。

 

这个时间的开始，这个世界的结束。

——巴士底狱。


	49. Chapter 49

他站在滴着水的檐下，安静地注视着巴士底黑黪黪的窗口。

墙头上滑腻的水渍被倾斜着的橘黄色光晖照映得闪闪发亮，衬着不透出一点光亮的巴士底狱，让这座即将久负盛名的监狱看上去愈发地阴森可怖。

一座用石块堆砌而成的黑色巨兽，居高临下地俯视着这位不速之客。

 

**年轻的学徒打了个哈欠，无精打采地转过头，四处打量着道路旁这些陌生而古老的房屋。**

**“喂——比雷克？”**

**空无一人的街道上，只有他一个人的呼喊声在沉默不语的建筑间回响。**

**“怎么回事，”他叹了口气，苦闷地抓了抓自己的头发，“这老东西到底去哪儿了？”**

**忽然，他皱起眉，看了一眼身后的那条曲折的窄巷。**

**不知道是不是他的错觉，他似乎听到了……什么动静？**

 

比雷克眯起眼，看着塔墙上来回巡逻着的圣殿骑士。在心里算着时间，记忆着他的巡视路线。

他并不像自己的学徒那样生就一双鹰的眼睛，唯一能够依靠的，就是经验、本能和绝对的谨慎。

他根本不知道墙里面还有多少个敌人，这也就代表着，最外围的敌人，他只能一个一个暗杀。

年长的刺客潜伏在巷子转折处的视野死角里，耐心地等待正看向这边的敌人转过身去。

然而一个快速蹿过的黑影却让他不由得浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。

——不要坏事。不要坏事。

他盯着那只绿眼睛的东西，悄无声息地张开了腕上的手弩。

 

一只精瘦的黑猫端坐在他对面的长石凳上，一双绿幽幽的眼睛直勾勾地看向他，身后的尾巴不紧不慢地左右摆动。

 

**“原来是你这个坏东西，”学徒失望地叹了一口气，“我还以为是比雷克那个老不死的，白高兴一场了。”说着，他伸出手，对着那只盯着墙上脱落的墙皮发呆的黑猫招了招手：**

**“你这家伙怎么湿漉漉的？掉谁家水池子里去了？——你饿不饿？我这里还有点……”**

**那只经常在比雷克家附近的街道出没的野猫睨了他一眼，轻巧地跃下了石凳，还没等他话说完，就飞快地贴着墙角蹿出去了。**

**亚诺：“……”这也太不给面子了！亏我还老给你带吃的！**

 

刺客看着那只猫消失在了这条暗巷的转角，终于松了一口气，紧绷着的弩弦也放松了下来。

现在，他得去解决那个转过身的倒霉蛋了。

 

**行道两侧植着的冬青树脱落下一片叶子，慢悠悠地飘荡下来，恰恰落在了他的肩头。**

**亚诺伸出手，把搭在披风上的这片叶子拿了下来。**

**就在他正拿开树叶，准备前往下一条街道时，他却忽然顿了一下，然后慢慢转过头，去看他身后的那座建筑。**

**下意识地，他切换成了鹰眼的视觉。**

**已近黄昏的天幕下，一座建筑在鹰的视角下，刻满了不可忽视的金色标记。**

**——那是巴士底狱。**

 

刺客捂着他的嘴巴，死死按着他不让他乱动，另一只手则握着匕首，稳稳地把没入敌人喉管里的刀刃拔了出来。

刺客冷眼看着另一边巡逻着的背朝向他们的敌人，一步一步地拖着手下已经不会挣扎了的尸体，后退到了一个难以察觉到的矮墙后面，把尸体藏进了墙体的阴影里。

接着，是下一个。

 

**他站在巴士底狱门口。**

——下一个。

**他看见地上还没有干透的拖拽过的血迹。**

——下一个。

**他看见干草堆里没有遮掩好的，露出来的一只无力低垂着的手臂。**

——下一个。

**他看见门上金属利器留下的划痕，看见积着灰的角落里凌乱的抓痕和脚印。**

——下一个。

**他看见墙壁上那些几乎是强行挤进他脑海里的，费解而又令人目眩的奇怪符文。**

**他看见一个标记成高亮的蓝色人影，就站在他前方不过五步的地方。**

**那个人的腰背挺得很直，头发湿淋淋地垂下来，贴在被打湿了的脖颈上，他的衣服像是浸过了水，让这个无比熟悉的背影看上去是那么的狼狈不堪。**

——最后一个。

**他终于找到他了。**

**年轻的刺客几乎是迫不及待地合上了鹰的眼睛，难掩喜悦地往前走去。**

**可是他的前方,只有一片静默的可怕的留白。**

 

 

 **那里一个人也没有** 。


	50. Chapter 50

——搞什么？玩我吗？  
亚诺皱着眉，重新打开了鹰的视角。  
一片灰蓝色的黯淡背景中，那个被刻意标记出来的人仍站在那里。属于他的每一根线条都在发着光，真实无比地勾勒出一个不容忽视的存在。  
那个背朝着他的人抬起手，往脸上抹了一把，然后弯下腰，捡起了被扔到地上的短刀。  
——等等，之前地面上有这把刀吗？  
但这把刀他见过，事实上，他再熟悉不过了，这把刀被比雷克贴身佩戴了许久，甚至在他们都还是巴士底狱里的囚犯时，比雷克就是用这把雕着鹿角、松木和鸟喙的短刀，眼也不眨地杀了那个走进了牢房的狱卒——天杀的谁知道他是怎么把刀带进监狱里来的。  
这把鹿骨柄的刀跟着比雷克的时间据说比他那把荆棘鸟花纹的燧发枪还要久，他对此一直记忆深刻，它要是之前真的就摆在他面前的地面上，他怎么会没有印象？   
这些令人费解的细节在他眼中醒目得可怕，一刻不放地绷紧了他颅腔里的神经，如同有一千只乌鸦在他的耳蜗里大声嘶喊着：

——“Wrong！Wrong！”

【一个倒霉的，被勒死在城墙上】  
【一个偷懒的，被淹死在河水里】  
【一个看门的，被绞死在草堆里】  
【一个马虎的，被刺死在石柱后】  
【还有一个警觉的，被磨尖了的匕首扎了一刀又一刀】

【扎了一刀又一刀】

比雷克一定在这里。  
比雷克杀死了所有的圣殿骑士。  
比雷克就站在这个地方。

但他看不见他。

【多里安？】  
他警觉地抬起头来，追寻着这声音的来源。  
【亚诺·维克托·多里安？】  
那是一个全然陌生的，从未在他记忆里出现过的声音。那声音的主人发音古怪而又艰涩，夹杂着不容忽视的兹兹电流音，几乎像是凭空出现在他的脑海里。

“——你是谁？”

【嘿，先生，听着，我们得抓紧时间，能告诉我你现在看得到什么吗？】  
“什么？”刺客皱起眉，“你到底是谁？”  
【万物皆虚，万事皆允，多里安先生，】  
【你听得出来我的口音很奇怪，这是因为我是个美国人，你不可能找得到我因为我现在是在同你的意识以数据的形式交流，你可能不能理解这种说法，这大概就相当于我在用灵魂与你沟通，所以我的形体并不存在于这个时空里，先生，我真的没有那么多的时间可以留给你提问了，请你务必要相信我接下来说的话——】  
【我知道你来自于1792年的巴黎，并且一直徘徊于各个时间寻找回去的办法——相信我，这同样也是我们试图帮你做到的，请告诉我，你现在看得到什么？】

亚诺被这突如其来的古怪声音中传达出的信息冲击得十分茫然，他完全不知道到底应不应该相信这个声音——鉴于他甚至都不知道对方是谁，身处何处，然而目前的情况大概也不可能更糟了。  
于是他环视了一圈，说道：  
“1382年的巴黎，巴士底狱的中央塔顶，三具圣殿骑士打扮的尸体，还有——”他顿了顿，看了看鹰眼视角中那个标记成蓝色的人影，“——一道刚刚打开的时间裂缝。”  
那个声音充满了怀疑的意味：  
【——就这些？多里安先生，我们是真的在努力帮助你修正时间跳跃的公式，请你务必告诉我——】  
“就这些。”他说。  
【你确定没有什么不应该出现的事物吗？】  
“不应该出现是什么意思？”  
【公式是没有问题的，你前面几次正常的时空跳跃也证明了这一点，而你之所以始终无法回到正确的时间轴，是因为每次跨越裂缝时应该都存在一个异常因素的干扰——也就是病毒。虫子会一直干扰你的时间轴的，先生。如果你找不出来这个异常因素，你就永远都回不到1792年。】  
【你真的没有发现什么异常吗？多里安？】

他身边唯一的异常，只有一个人。  
一个早该死去，再也不应该出现的人。

“……我要怎么才能回去？”  
【你唯一能回去的方法，就是在时间裂缝将你送到距离1792年最近的世界时——公式一直都会修正你的时间轴，就算有病毒的干扰，它也会通过多次裂缝的转换让你的时间轴无限接近于1792年——然后在这个时空里，找出那个干扰因素，】  
【摆脱它，进入裂缝，公式自然会将你送回原本的世界。】  
“那我要如何知道什么时候才是最恰当的？”  
【到时候，我自然会提醒你的……多……先生……怎么回事？……迪……迪肯？】  
他听见忽然增大了的电流声和变得断断续续极不稳定的说话的声音。  
【先生，这个……临时构建……空间撑不住了，时间要继续流逝了……保持联络，我会再来找你的。】  
【请记住，那个时间，就是最好的时机。】

 

【愿你心宁平安，多里安先生。】


	51. Chapter 51

——玩耍和等待，你选哪一个？  
选择，选择，选择。  
——舞会和责任，你选哪一个？  
他这一生所有的悲剧，全都是从选择开始的。  
——爱情和恩情，你选哪一个？  
第一个选择，他的父亲死了。  
——我选艾莉丝。  
第二个选择，他的养父死了。  
——我选艾莉丝。  
第三个选择，他的导师死了。  
——……我选艾莉丝。  
这三个毁了他一生的选择，几乎构成了他无数个夜晚中所有最可怕的噩梦，他宁愿重新回到巴士底阴暗潮湿的囚牢里夜夜听皮肉鞭笞和苟延残喘的声音，也好过在干净柔软的床铺上猝然惊醒，汗津津地战栗了许久，才发现自己手里，没有握着那把杀了父亲的刀。  
浑身冰冷的刺客在没有月亮的夜晚里反反复复地，反反复复地看着自己的手，神经质般地寻找着血渍，反着光的尖刃和尸体。  
然后，他迷茫地看了一眼还远没有天亮的窗外，却在那一瞬间如坠冰窟。  
浑身是血的比雷克站在落地窗外，他衣襟湿透，打结的发梢还在滴着水。一只半边腐烂的秃鹫站在他的肩膀上，低着头啃食着他的血肉。  
那只翅膀上布满空洞的怪鸟拿一边白色的眼球转向了他，张开了张满利齿的钩喙，像一个狰狞到了极点的笑。而比雷克只看向他，他低着头，抿着唇，眼眉低垂，神情温和。  
他睁着眼，一动不动地看向窗外的死者。看他黑色的发，黑色的眼，苍白的额头和流着血的指尖。  
直到阿尔卡蒂奥来敲他的房门，他才把自己的目光从那窗户上移开。  
彼时天已大亮，而他泪流满面。  
——他骗比雷克的那番话，并不是全然编造的。

他唯一欺瞒他的，只有窗外那个早已死去的人脸上的表情。

他从那前两个选择的苦果里，尝遍了悔恨和苦难的教训，而只有这最后一个选择，他甚至都不知道，自己到底应不应该后悔。  
——圣殿骑士和刺客，你选哪一个？  
——主和派和激进党，你选哪一个？  
——心爱的女人和要杀你的导师，你选哪一个？  
——情投意合的青梅竹马和执迷不悟的杀人凶手，你选哪一个？  
现在，这个他一直以来都不愿面对的，血淋淋得近乎残忍的问题，又一次地放在了他的面前。

 

——艾莉丝和比雷克，  
——你选哪一个？

 

比雷克看到他的时候，他正坐在花坛上淋雨。  
积雪被冲刷下来，黑色的岩石裸露着，衬托着只剩下干枯荆枝的苗圃，让这个原本应该看上去粗犷而别有一番格致的庭院显得萧条无比。  
单调而冷清的黑白底片里，他坐在那里，像是也一同失去了颜色。  
站在回廊里的刺客皱了皱眉，走了过去。  
被挡住视线的学徒怔怔地抬起头，还没等他看清面前站着的人，就被厚重的披风粗鲁地套住了脑袋。  
忽如其来的温暖让他不由得打了个寒战，一股暖流从这件灰黑色的旧披风上传来，融化了他湿透了的衣领，暖洋洋地渗进了他脖颈上的毛孔里来，让他失去了知觉的四肢，都开始从冰封中解冻。  
比雷克看着他湿漉漉的头发和满是水痕的脸，眉头皱得更深了，他说：“干嘛傻坐在这儿淋雨？”  
他看着自己呆呆傻傻没有半点反应的学徒，叹了口气，摘下一只手套，拿干净的袖子胡乱擦了擦这小子的脸。  
而他的学徒看着他，将那个问题问出了第三遍：  
“你还在怪我吗，师父？”  
比雷克看了他一会儿，然后伸出手，揉了揉他的脑袋，他眼角的皱纹温和而严厉，一如他温暖而粗糙的手掌，粗鲁而严苛地，为他驱挡了这世上所有的苦难。  
“你这臭小子。”他笑着说。

 

——现实和错乱，你选哪一个？

 

他的眼睛那么明亮，像圣路易岛上的第一缕曙光。


	52. Chapter 52

窸窸窣窣的，窗外的雪下了半夜。  
然后轻轻地嚓的一声，压断了一截松枝。  
没有缘由地，他睁开了眼睛。  
漆黑一片的夜色里，他撑起手臂坐了起来，从床头衣架上挂着的大衣口袋里摸出了点火器，就着这点微微晃动着的光源，找到了放在柜子里的油灯。  
他把油灯放在了柜子上，提起灯罩，点燃了这盏灯。  
橘黄色的光晕染开来，把笼罩进来的一切，都深深浅浅地涂抹上一层温柔的颜色。  
他倒了一杯干净的水，走上楼，推开了三楼卧室虚掩着的门。  
微弱的光亮里，床上的人把被子胡乱裹在身上，蜷成一团，他的呼吸断断续续的，紧促而且紊乱不安。  
刺客把油灯和水杯都放在床头柜上，把他蒙在头上的被子扯下来，露出他紧皱着的眉头和通红的脸颊。  
他伸出手，摸他滚烫的额头。  
果不其然的，这个在这样冷的冬天里淋了一场大雨的傻小子，在这个晚上，烧得不省人事。

模模糊糊的。  
什么都听不清楚，什么都看不真切。  
他觉得自己伸在外面的胳膊像是被细火来回烤炙一样烫得几乎要烧起成片的水泡来，他的皮肉在高温下炭化，他的血液在沸腾着疯狂膨胀，要挤压着勉强黏着覆盖在上面的肌肉组织，挤破那些透明的水泡，冒着烟流出白色的脓水来，他的手心更是像着着火，连握拳这个动作，都会让他觉得手指被烫得快要溶化，但是不握成拳，血液似乎流不到的五指就僵硬起来，连弯曲一下都成了难题。  
——他一直在出汗。  
——他到底有没有在出汗？  
然而他裹在被子里的身体又冷得几乎失去了知觉，尤其是他的脚，他一面隐隐约约觉得自己脚上似乎也烫得厉害，连腿骨都要被骨髓里面的火星子烧成碎片，却又一面觉得他像是泡在湖面的冰窟里，像钢针一样扎人的冰水哗哗灌进他的被窝里，在他的皮肉上扎出无数细小的孔洞，然后在血液涌出来的瞬间，就冰结成了固体，把他的体温全都凝固进去。  
一个人在不停地把他翻来翻去，扯走他的被子，把冰冷的手放在他的额头和脸颊上。  
他死死拽住自己仅有的被子，却还是被扒着指头一根一根松开了。  
他着急得要命，可他浑身一点力气也没有，他什么也做不了。  
“不要拿走我的被子，”他反反复复地说，“求你了，不要拿走我的被子。”  
那个人的声音传到他耳膜处早已听不真切，他只觉得他好像是叹了一口气，又在他耳边重复了好几句话，然后拿走了他的被子，走了出去。  
他能感觉得到，那个人离开了。  
他离开了。  
他走了。  
他不会再回来了。  
静得没有一点风声的房间里，他把自己缩成了一团，只觉得比刚才更冷了一些。  
即便刚才那个人欺负他，抢他的被子，还不听他说话，但他还是觉得，他很想那个人，能待在他的身边陪陪他。  
就算他听不清他的声音，他也想听听那个人说话。  
什么都好，就是不要丢下他一个人。  
什么都好。  
什么都好。  
什么都好。

求你了。

比雷克拿着干燥的羊毛毯子回来的时候，房间里的炉火已经烧得很旺了。  
他拿起拨火钳，把烧得最旺的那几根柴火往灰烬里拨了拨，然后抱起毯子，走到了床前。  
他这才发现，这小子蜷成了一团，正哭得非常伤心。  
年长者无奈地又叹了一口气，他一边把这个傻小子翻过来躺好，一边拿起搭在铜盆边上的湿毛巾，换了温水拧得半干，给他把额头，脖颈，胸口和大腿根又擦了一遍。  
一边听着这小鬼嘟囔着谁也听不懂的气呼呼的胡话，一边胡乱应着，把柔软的毛毯盖在他的身上。  
还生气。刺客翻了个白眼。老子都还没生气，你气个什么？  
他抹了鼻头上的汗，把外衣挂到衣架上，整个人窝进壁炉旁的沙发里，静静地看着自己又睡了过去的学徒。  
窗外天蒙蒙亮，夜刚要过去。  
太阳将要升起。

明天，又会是美好的一天。


	53. Chapter 53

他做了一个梦。  
他梦到咸湿的海风和腐烂得只剩半边的沉船，蓝得发黑的海水渐渐漫过他的头顶，温柔而缓慢地吞没了所有折碎的光点，贴着他的皮肤缓缓流动，托举着他，牵引着他，包裹着他，拥抱着他，静静地下沉，直到陷入一无所有的深渊。  
他梦到一场大火，黑色的云层和燃烧着的原野，他梦见一根房梁在静默的烈火里断裂，他梦见一声压抑的哭泣，一声枪响，一块裸露着的礁岩。  
他梦见一个人影，孤零零地坐在地上，看着那片永远也烧不灭的残垣。

那是梦中的梦。  
是开始的开始。  
是一切的一切。

他醒过来的时候，窗外已经大亮。  
大概是……中午？他仍觉得有一点头晕，坐起来的时候，有种连上下都颠倒了的错位感，像是有人在抓着他本就疲惫不堪的头使劲地来回摇晃，把他脑子里生锈松动的零件都晃得吱呀作响，尖锐地撞击着他的太阳穴，把他的脑子搅得一团乱，疼得厉害。  
他坐了好一会儿，才终于从目眩中脱离出来，回到了这个明亮的午后。  
壁炉里的柴火烧得噼噼啪啪地响，火星子溅出来，落在冰冷的石壁上，“兹——”地一声，烙下一个黑色的小圆点。  
光有点太亮了，他想下床去把窗帘给合上，然而还没等他伸脚够到自己的鞋子，他就听到了房门被推开的声音。  
拿着水壶的比雷克站在门口，挑起了眉毛：“怎么？醒了？终于不哭了？”  
隐隐约约还记得点什么的亚诺：“……呃……我昨天真的哭了？”  
比雷克面无表情看他：“你想看看你昨天擤在我袖子上的鼻涕吗？”  
亚诺：“……不了，谢谢。”  
明显烦躁过头的老家伙嗤了一声，把手里拿着的水壶放在床头柜上，把倒扣着的玻璃杯往他手里一塞。  
“自己倒水喝。”他说完，转身就要走。  
亚诺难以置信道：“你怎么能这样对一个病人——你居然都不帮我倒水！？”  
比雷克眯着眼转过头看他。  
年轻的刺客下意思地缩了缩脖子：“我是说——看在我是个病人的份上，能帮我倒杯水吗？”  
比雷克还是看着他。  
亚诺：“Please——”  
比雷克忍无可忍道：“杯子就在你手上！水壶就在你旁边！你他妈能不能别这么懒！”

“……”亚诺握着加了一片柠檬的杯子，抬起眼看他，“我可以在床上吃东西吗？”  
比雷克：“你最好不要逼我殴打一个病人。”  
亚诺：“……”不准就不准嘛。

他咬着半片吐司，没精打采地把头枕在胳膊上，一手拿着银匙搅着杯子里的热牛奶。  
一块方糖才刚刚露出了一个角，就又被搅动着没入了热气蒸腾的甜香中。  
窗外的冬青树在风声中高高低低地摆着叶子，把头顶倾泻下来的整束阳光切成一把细碎的光斑，快活地贴在他们的落地窗上，扔进屋子里，抹在家具光滑的边角上，给这些在温暖的午间安静休憩着的物什，都装饰上几块变换不停的光点。  
他伸出手指，摸了摸乳白色的杯沿上那一弧剔透的光。  
然后，他抬起头，去看对面椅子上的那个人。  
比雷克不知道什么时候已经睡着了。年轻的学徒歪着头，安静地着看这个人。看他疲惫不堪的眼角，干裂的唇和眼底掩饰不了的阴影。他的头发乱糟糟的，下巴上的胡茬也疯长着，像流浪猫没有打理过的皮毛。  
一夜没睡的刺客，在这个明亮得过分的午后，全无防备地在餐桌前的椅子上，沉入了平静祥和的梦境之中。  
一块光斑投在他的鼻梁上，让他本就锐利的轮廓显得愈发深刻起来，他鼻尖上细小的绒毛被晕染成了极浅的金，这颜色温柔至极，像一个转瞬即逝的不真实的幻影。  
仍有些头晕的学徒完全是下意识地伸出了手，去摸睡着的刺客鼻尖上那块看得叫人心里痒痒的光点。

午后的风吹得院子里的茶花沙沙摇晃着摩挲作响，一只灰色的麻雀在积着雪的石阶上低头啄着花籽。  
最后一小块方糖，也终于融化在了牛奶里。  
世间最美好的一切，都停留在了这一刻。

然后，他看见比雷克睁开了眼睛。


	54. Chapter 54

一只夜莺从枝头飞下来，把枝桠上积了一夜的雪惊动起来，簌簌落了一地。  
而没有抖落下去的雪花粘在冬青的叶面上，在温暖的金黄色光晖里，融化成了一颗摇摇欲坠的水珠。  
它剔透的水光里，装着一整个世界。

——这太尴尬了。这太尴尬了。  
他的手指还放在刺客的鼻尖上，而年长者安静地看向他，没有一点要开口说点什么打破这越发令人不知所措的氛围的意思。  
本来就头晕的学徒觉得自己烧得更厉害了。  
他脖子上的血全都往脸上的血管涌去，脑袋简直就像负荷过度的机械一样零件卡死在一处，紧紧地扣着他的喉咙让他什么也说不出来，而他两边的脸颊烧得几乎要冒烟，也不知道是因为羞恼还是无措，他只觉得自己摸着的那一块光斑烫得难以忍受，叫他几乎忍不住想要跳起来。  
——这太尴尬了。  
说点什么，随便说点什么。  
——这实在是太尴尬了。  
赶紧随便说点什么！  
他结结巴巴地开口：“你、你……鼻子上有东西……”  
话还没说完，亚诺就恨不得咬了自己的舌头。  
——好极了！亚诺·多里安！真是好极了！这么有情调的话你居然也说得出来！  
他沮丧极了，却又不知道自己到底该怎么办才好。  
接下来比雷克会说什么？你傻吗你脑子进水了吗你发烧还没好吗你找揍吗？天哪天哪天哪天哪，亚诺简直想一把揪住自己的头发。  
他甚至都已经可以想象出比雷克嘲讽他的表情了。这个可怜的年轻人绝望地想。  
——还是再说点什么吧。  
然而还没等他开口，他所说出口的，没有说出口的，想要说出口的，全都融化在了额头上落下的一个温柔的触碰里。  
他难以置信地睁着眼，迎来了这等待了太久的第一个亲吻。

这不过是印在额头上的一个几乎什么都算不上的吻，他盯着男人皱巴巴的衣领和衬衣上的茶渍，却觉得自己眼眶湿得厉害，似乎只要眨一下眼睛，就会不能控制地流出滚烫的眼泪来。  
他实在是等待得太久，太久了。  
那些他受过的伤，那些他走过的路，那些仍未到来的重逢，那些无助而又漫长的分别，那些不能言说的失落与冷漠，那些没有声音的叫喊和哭不出来的苦痛，都在这一刻，显得是那么地不足一提。  
他在这个吻里，找到了他想要的，所有的答案。

——你还在怪我吗？  
——你也会为我而骄傲吗？

他怎么会认为他不爱他呢？  
这个坏脾气的老家伙，即便他再怎么态度恶劣，言语刻薄，他的心，从来都是偏向这个不爱听话还老惹他生气的臭小子的。  
怎么会有人认为，他不爱自己的学徒呢？

不管这种感情是不是他想要的那一种。  
这一刻，他都已心满意足。

那一滴眼泪在他鼻尖上挂了太久，终于滚落下来，染进了刺客被他攥得皱巴巴的衣襟里。  
一直以来压在他心头的不安和愧疚，都随着这温热的眼泪一同坠落了下去，消散在了那块深色的水渍里。

只要他们还能在一起，每一分每一秒，都是美好，是满心欢喜，是弥足珍贵，是黑夜后的黎明，是融化着的冰雪。  
是燃烧着的，永不坠落的希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover（混合同人）
> 
> 他把手里的旧式油灯举得更高了一些。  
> 墙壁上的眼睛转动着，追寻着光源移动的轨迹——就像是每一个活物都会做的那样。  
> 他甚至觉得，要不是有那根生着锈的长刺将这些眼球刺穿了钉死在墙壁上，吊顶上，石柱上，铁门上，石板地面上，这些鲜活无比的眼球就会抬起那些蜘蛛般细长的螯足，飞快得追寻着这点光源爬行起来。  
> “这审美品味真是让人难以评价，”提着灯的刺客啧啧两声，抬脚跨过又一具布满野兽毛发的瘦长尸体，“哦，还有之前经过这里的那位先生杀人的手法——虽然我不知道这玩意还能不能叫人——但我知道那位先生的衣服一定很难洗。”  
> 他的导师回过头看了他一眼，满脸的表情都清清楚楚地写着“闭上你那该死的嘴。”  
> 一只长着人脸的蜘蛛从他们头顶爬过，牵动着那些捆束着干瘪尸体的铁链哗哗作响。  
> 那张惨白的人脸看了他们一眼，视而不见地爬进了黑暗里。  
> 比雷克一直紧握着枪的手这才放松下来，另一只捂着学徒嘴巴的手也收了回来。  
> 年轻的学徒迅速弯下腰，一脸嫌恶地呸呸了好几声，脸上的眉毛都皱成了一团：“你居然用扒拉过尸体的手来捂我的嘴！——哦这味道真是太恶心了，呸呸！天啊你还是杀了我吧！呸呸呸！”  
> 比雷克翻了个白眼，把耳朵贴在门上，集中注意力去听门后面的动静。  
> 他听到一声惨烈到绝望的嚎叫，一声轰鸣到耳聋的巨响。一个巨物倒下，连地面都不由得震颤起来。  
> 亚诺：“……什，那是什么？”  
> 比雷克皱着眉毛等待了好一会，然后朝他伸出手，让这傻小子乖乖躲在自己的身后：“把油灯灭了，管好自己的手脚和屁股，小子，你要是敢弄出一点动静，我就把你的皮剐下来擦鞋。”  
> 亚诺：“……哦，那可真是有够侮辱人的。”  
> 刺客绷紧了背上的肌肉，手腕微抬，像是闻到了血腥气的猛兽，兴奋嗜血和焦虑不安来回地刺激着他的大脑，让他的神经紧绷到了极致。  
> 他伸出手，推开了那扇门。
> 
> 一盏提灯，幽幽地燃在血雾弥漫的大厅里。  
> 黑寂寂的沉默里，只有这一圈昏黄的光晕，影影绰绰地照亮了地上令人作呕的血垢。  
> 在这盏提灯旁边的，是一张面无表情的脸。
> 
> “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
> “不要鬼叫！”  
> “有鬼啊老头子！——哇你打得我好疼！”  
> 提灯旁的人默默地看了这两个人一眼，然后重新转过头，继续自己手上的事。  
> 他在肢解这只死去的怪物。  
> 更确切地说，他拆开了自己的武器，然后砍下了这人不人鬼不鬼的东西的头颅。  
> 一刀，又一刀。黑色的浓稠液体溅上了他的脸，染红了他的前襟，顺着他的发梢滴落下来，把他涂抹成了一个从血泊里走出来的浑身腥臭的恶鬼。  
> 他眼神空洞，表情麻木，连苍白的脸色都充满了不详的意味。
> 
> 他与那些被他屠杀的怪物们，已无任何区别。
> 
> “我是个猎人。”  
> 比雷克听见这浑身血污的男人低声道：
> 
> “我是这第一个猎人，也是这第一个怪物，我是这第一个牺牲品，也是这第一个异教徒。”
> 
> 他抱着那怪物的头，温柔地低下头，看着它死不瞑目的眼睛，露出了哭一般的笑来：  
> “从我开始，在我之后，再无人能摆脱这诅咒。”
> 
>  
> 
> “敬畏旧神之血，劳伦斯，你需铭记这一点。”
> 
>  
> 
> 这疯疯癫癫的猎人自言自语着，背起了还滴着血的巨大镰刀，踉踉跄跄地往门口走去。  
> 他是殉道者，是失意者，是一个时代的灭亡，是一个噩梦的开始。  
> 刺客和他的学徒沉默地看着他踏出了门外，把那具已经完全没有一点人样的无头的尸体，遗留在了身后冰冷的黑暗里。  
> “愿你心宁平安，先生。”亚诺低声道。  
> 猎人的脚步顿了一下，他侧过头，叹了口气，哑声道：
> 
> “愿神圣之血指引你们的道路，外乡人。”
> 
>  
> 
> 空无一人的大厅里，一阵窸窸窣窣的响动蠕动着靠近了那具无头的尸体。  
> 最后一点微弱的光线，也终于熄灭在了寂静的黑暗里。
> 
>  
> 
> “不过我说的没错，他的衣服真的是没救了。”  
> “闭嘴，在我忍不住勒死你之前。”


	55. Chapter 55

刺客叼了根草，像每一个往常一样，躺在自己的导师身边，看着巴黎多少年从未变过的灰蓝色夜空。  
“老头子。”他说。  
他的导师仍旧懒洋洋地闭着眼，有些不耐地开口问道：“咋了？”  
他睁着眼，看头顶一片广袤的无尽长夜，想说出口的话忽然就堵在了嘴边，他徒劳地动了一下嘴唇：“……没什么。”  
“……”  
他感觉到旁边的人坐了起来，然而还没等他问出口或是转过头看个究竟，他的衣领就被一把拽了起来，勒着他不由分说地往后扯。  
“比雷克你干什么！”  
这动作极其粗暴，勒得他快要断气，头昏脑涨地只能不停后退来缓解脖颈上令人窒息的压迫感。也不知道比雷克到底是哪里来的怒气，一句话也不说，动作又快又狠，让他的手肘和后背都被房顶上的瓦片刮得生疼，还没等他反应过来，就被一把甩到了屋顶外。  
茫然无措和极大的恐惧伴随着本能对于突然下坠的极度紧张完全占据了他的脑海，他浑身僵硬，四肢全都不听使唤，可怕的寒颤也顺着耳后的咬合肌传递而来，让他的眼前一片空白。  
那一瞬间的失重感几乎让他的神经完全崩溃了。  
他想起了第一次站在最高处往下坠落的时候，那些耳边尖啸着的风声。那些气流猎猎地擦过他的面颊，几乎要把他的耳膜都刮出一层血来。

然后，比雷克弯下腰来，抓住了他的手。  
年长的刺客沉下脸看他：“告诉我，你到底想说什么？”  
终于找回了重力感觉的学徒惊怒道：“我不想说了行不行！？你到底发什么疯！”  
“你给我闭嘴！”刺客打断了他，“你知不知道你最近有多反常？你知不知道你差点把自己玩死了几次？你要找死，谁都拦不住你，但是起码，你别死在老子面前——”

“要么，你就给我明明白白地把话说出来，  
“要么，我现在就把你扔下去。”

亚诺看着他的脸，看着他皱起的眉，看着他每一条转折都写满了怒气的皱纹，看着他紧抿着的唇，看着他专注的眼睛。  
不知道是哪里的灯火在夜晚中这样地明亮，在他的眼睛里映出了一点熠熠的火光。  
他没有办法不让自己回想起那个难以磨灭的高塔上的午后。  
同样是这个人，同样是这样的处境，同样是后背上的冷汗和男人滚烫的手心。

——“我会把你扔下去。”

汗水流进他的眼睛里，让他难受地使劲眨了一下眼睛。  
他几乎是恳求着看向他：

“……我真的不想说。”

“但你必须得说。”男人这样回答他。

——有些事情不说出来，就永远不会解决。  
——它只会扎根在心底里，在最柔软的地方生长成最尖利的荆棘，每触碰一下，都会扎得鲜血淋漓。  
——你不狠下心来在它未成熟前拔出来，等到再也不能忍受这痛苦时，就再也拔不出来了。

“老头子，”他茫然地看着他的脸，怔怔道：

“你后悔过杀了米拉波吗？”  
“你后悔过要杀了我吗？”  
“你后悔过——到了最后，我们之间必须要死掉一个才能收场的地步吗？”

比雷克看了他许久，然后他说：  
“不。”

“再来一次，我也还是会这么做。”

“……”他难以置信地看着这个人，大喊起来，“为什么！你简直不可理喻！你明明知道你的理想都成了狗屁！你什么都没有实现！你成了个单纯的叛徒！罪有应得的杀人犯！”  
“你根本就是白死了！你到底明不明白！”

“但是我不后悔，”比雷克静静地看着他，他的声音平稳而又坚定无比。  
“因为我还是我，我觉得对的，就是对的，  
“就算我死了一次，也并不会改变什么。”  
——再来一次，他还是会去杀米拉波，因为信念不可妥协。  
——再来一次，他还是会对自己的学徒痛下杀手，因为原则不可违背。

“要是因为死过一次就改变了信条，那我真是自己都会瞧不起自己。”  
“就算我真的错了，那也是我他妈活该。”

他低下头，问自己眼圈都红了的学徒，  
“所以呢？你后悔了吗？”  
“你后悔你做过的每一件事吗？”

“我不知道，”亚诺迟钝了好一会儿，然后摇了摇头。  
他的脑子一片混乱，他的胃绞成一团，疼得他几乎都抓不住这个人的手。  
“……我不知道。”他说。  
他的导师如同往常每一次训导他一样，看向他的眼神严厉而又不可动摇：“你看着我！小子，你好好看着我！”  
“如果你他妈还是一个男人，就永远都不要后悔，  
“你做的每一件事，都是你该做的，  
“你受的每一次苦，都是你该得的。  
“你只有不敢承担这做错了的后果，吃不了这苦，才会说出后悔的软话来。”

亚诺看着他，喃喃道：  
“我很难过，但我依然要杀你，  
“你很痛苦，但你依然要杀我。”

 

比雷克笑了起来，他眼神温和，像是终于得到了自己想要的最满意的回答。  
“你出师了。”他说。


	56. Chapter 56

——我到底应该成为一个什么样的人？

这个问题困扰他太久了。  
一个听话的好孩子，爸爸弯下腰给他把领花戴好，对他说，要懂礼貌，要记得对奥利安娜老师说早安，要把裤脚好好地扎进靴子里，早上起来的时候要把睡衣折好，对了，爸爸指着他盘子里只吃了一口的椰蓉面包，也不能挑食。他笑着说。  
时间这东西，实在是走得太快了。这么多年来，父亲的身影从来都只会出现在他意识最深层的梦境里。更多的时候，他能看见的都是一个遥不可及的背影。父亲走得那样慢，每一步在他眼中都漫长无比，但是他跑得再怎么快，也从未拉短过他们之间的距离。  
那是一道天堑。  
但是他还是拼了命地往前跑，就算知道跑不到父亲的身边也要跑。  
他还能怎么办呢？  
没有人告诉他。  
他已经有很久没有看到过父亲的脸了，久到他都以为自己要记不清这个男人的面容了，然后这个属于1776年前的某一天的片段，就突然地出现在了他的脑海里。这个在他童年记忆里高大无比的男人是那样地真实和鲜活，就连他脸上一道极小的刮胡刀留下的浅疤，都清晰地投射在了他的视野里。  
他从未忘记过他。  
他只是不愿意想起来。  
你没办法逃避问题，多里安，戴着一副刻板的单片眼镜的奥利安娜老师还是板着那张太过严厉的面孔，把手里那本厚得可怕的数学书放在了桌子上，要当一个好学生，你就应该把今天的功课先写完，她皱起眉毛，不要东张西望，她说，你赖不掉它的，你这次认真写完了它，下次我们就可以学点轻松的了。  
你能不能用点心？一只干瘦的手敲了敲他手里的历史书，他抬起头，霍普金斯老头还是那张树皮一样皱巴巴的脸，这个老头子叹了口气，把他正看着的那一页翻了过去，指着后面的内容说，我现在讲的是克洛维一世死后的事，他摇了摇头，你怎么就不能沉下心来，认认真真地学点什么东西呢？  
我没办法，我不知道，我做不到。  
他张开嘴，却什么也说不出来。  
那本数学书我到底学完了吗？他模模糊糊地回忆着，唯一能回想起来的，只有那天早上，他大概忘了跟奥利安娜老师说早安了。  
他也没有和她说再见。他想。他不喜欢这个总是板着脸的女老师，但是他也不讨厌她，他还记得她最后一次拍了拍他的肩头，把一朵新剪下来的杜鹃花放在了他的花瓶里，她喜欢园艺，并且精于此道，她的细绒围巾上织着一只角非常漂亮的驯鹿，她凑近的时候，他能闻到她的香包里薰衣草的味道。  
她对他说的最后一句话，是“你今天做得很好。”  
可我不是一个好孩子，也不是一个好学生。他在心里默默地说。  
你想看看今天我收到的投诉吗？亚诺？德拉瑟尔公爵在桌子后面抬起头，指了指他旁边的椅子，示意他坐下，你还记不记得你答应过我，不会再去和外面的人赌博了？德拉瑟尔公爵放下了手上的信函，他看见信封开口的地方，贴着一个花体的大写“L”字母的火漆印。那个时候他是怎么说的？他不记得了。他只听见他的养父沉默了一会，然后对他说，我希望你能遵守你的诺言。  
……对不起。  
我知道我从不完美。他对自己说。  
但我真的在努力，努力让自己变成一个更好的人。

——我愿意为你变得勇敢，真诚和善良。  
——我愿意为你变得勇于承担，学会理解和思考。  
——我愿意为你变得诚实，沉稳和有所作为。

你能看得见墙上的字？脾气暴躁的男人皱着眉头，转过头来看他。

他看见面前的人挑起眉：“吃你的早饭啊，看我干什么？”  
“别给自己脸上贴金了，谁稀罕看你这个老古董。”  
他低下头，吃完了最后一口盘子里的椰蓉面包。

——我愿意为你变得足够坚强。

“对了。”  
“什么？”  
“早安，比雷克。”  
“你今天又犯什么抽？……早安，臭小子。”


	57. Chapter 57

他听见有什么被碰倒了的声音。  
那清脆而又有点沉闷的哐当一声，让他想不联想到院子花架上的盆栽都不行。  
他像是想到了什么，不由自主地挑起了半边眉毛，推开窗叶，探头看了过去。  
浑身漆黑的凶手堂而皇之地坐在案发现场，一点都没有要向那盆无辜身亡的紫罗兰道歉的意思。注意到了这边有人看过来了的动静，还抬起头，十分轻蔑地看了他一眼。  
亚诺一脸沉痛地看着它：“这都是你弄翻的第几个花盆了，啊？你跟紫罗兰到底有什么仇？我都把它换了四个地方了，你能不能放过它一次！人家长得紫有错吗？啊？”  
压根没有搭理他的凶手懒洋洋地把前爪搭在花架的边缘上，十分惬意地伸了个懒腰，然后甩着尾巴，头也不回地顺着葡萄藤跃上墙头走了。  
走了。  
亚诺：“……”你不要太过分了我跟你说！  
他被这只狗眼看人低的蠢猫气得不轻，在窗前瞪着已经空了一角的花架气鼓鼓地看了好一会，当他看到那盆始终不知道为什么反正就是遭了秧的紫罗兰的时候，他觉得自己简直要更生气了。就在年轻的刺客愤怒地回想着仓库里还有没有多余的花盆的时候，他忽然皱起鼻子，闻了闻空气里的味道。  
然后，这个小伙子脸色猛的一变，惨叫着跑进了厨房。  
“靠啊这都是第三锅了——！”

比雷克打开门的时候，差点以为家里起了火。  
“……”他看了看并无异样的客厅，皱起眉毛，把那股不知道是什么东西烧焦了的气味扇得远了一些。  
就在他换鞋的时候，他听见厨房——据他的鼻子判断估计是事发之地——的门被粗暴地撞开了，那扇可怜的老木门嘭地撞在了墙上，发出了一阵叫人听起来都牙酸的老旧的吱呀声。  
一个人哇啦哇啦乱叫着狂奔到了落地窗前，急急忙忙地打开了窗户：  
“呸呸呸！何塞那个菜谱太不靠谱了！等我回去了看我不揍死——啊啊啊啊啊！”那个人惊恐地看着刚刚到家的刺客，下意识地挡住了身后，但是他又想起来自己后面没什么好挡的，于是又十分尴尬地让开了窗口的位置，“比雷克你什么时候回来的？怎么这么早？”  
比雷克：“……”他头疼地捏了捏自己的眉心，“你又做了什么对不起我的事？”  
亚诺：“我什么时候对不起你了，你血口喷人——！”  
比雷克面无表情看他。  
亚诺：“……我把厨房烧了。”

“你要相信我！都怪那只猫——都是它的错！我之前从来都没有烧过厨房的！”  
“闭嘴。”比雷克冷酷无情道。  
他糟心地看了一眼被油烟熏得漆黑的墙壁，把锅端了起来，把里面早已看不出原形的东西——他真的没有办法叫这种玩意为食材——倒进了垃圾桶里，然后他把快要煮干了的汤也从火炉上端了下来，避免了第二场可怕的灾难的发生。  
就在他转身的时候，他看见他的学徒又急急忙忙地挡住了身后的东西。  
不过不同的是，这一次他身后真的有东西。  
比雷克皱起了眉毛：“你挡着什么？”  
亚诺愁眉苦脸地叫唤着：“算我求你了！不要问了——”  
心情糟透了的刺客不耐道：“到底是什么？你欠揍还是……”  
“是失败品！失败品好吗！”年轻的学徒哀嚎着让开了，刺客看见那是在桌案上搁着的几盘菜。“第一锅和第二锅做出来的味道都太糟糕啦！结果没有想到第三锅——唉，算了不说了，对比之下还不如第二锅做出来的东西呢……”  
比雷克走过去，看见餐盘里可以勉勉强强看出来牛排，黑菌，碎洋葱和胡萝卜的组合，虽然卖相实在没办法夸奖，但是闻起来味道倒也还算正常。他瞅了瞅那一盘看上去最像是第二锅出来的菜，从碗柜里拿出了刀叉，切了一小块牛排下来，放进了嘴里。  
亚诺无比紧张中又带着点难以言喻的期待：“怎、怎么样？”  
“……”比雷克：“操他妈的难吃极了。”  
然后，他把所有盘子里的东西都倒进了垃圾桶里。  
亚诺绝望道：“你不应该善意地欺骗我其实没有那么糟，然后再安慰我继续努力下次进步的吗！好歹感动一下呀！你到底有没有爱过我——！”  
比雷克：“感动个屁，你个傻逼。”  
他把外套脱了下来，扔到了他注定与厨房无缘的学徒的脸上，然后卷起了衬衣的袖口，把领口的扣子松开了两颗：

“说吧，想吃点什么？”


	58. Chapter 58

他坐在浴缸里，百无聊赖地戳着水面上浮着的小黄鸭。  
这个橡胶做的小玩意儿被他戳得转来转去，还差点翻了个边。  
等等，所以比雷克家为什么会有小黄鸭？  
已经玩了它好几个月的亚诺默默地又看了它一眼：“……”  
这可真是一个令人惊恐的问题。  
一直都在想着这个问题的学徒连走出浴室的时候都捏着这个小黄鸭，浑然不觉地径直走到了比雷克的房间里。  
比雷克：“……”脱衣服脱到一半的刺客满头黑线地又把上衣套了回去，看着还在对着小黄鸭发呆的学徒，连讽刺都懒得说了，走到他面前，使劲地捏了一下他手里的小黄鸭。  
橡胶小黄鸭发出了一声凄厉而又响亮的尖哨。  
“！”亚诺猛然清醒过来，一抬头，正好看见刺客阴沉得几乎要滴水的脸，“比雷克？你在我房间里干嘛！？”  
“小子，”比雷克一把拽过他的衣领，把人拖到面前，压低了声音，“你自己睁眼看看，这他妈是谁的房间？”  
亚诺艰难地踮着脚，飞快地瞟了一眼周围的环境，看到了浅灰色的床单，深绿色条纹的单人沙发，深红色的四角小圆凳和衣架上挂着的黑色披风。  
……咳，反正不是我的。  
他尴尬地清了清嗓子：“那什么……其实我找你有事，真的……”  
比雷克看着他，就像看着一个马上要上绞刑架的死囚犯。  
“呃——”强行找话题的学徒四处看了一圈，最后又把目光移到了自己手里拿着的小黄鸭上，“你这个鸭子在哪儿买的？”  
比雷克：“……你是不是欠揍？”  
鬼使神差地，亚诺看了看他，又看了看自己，然后捏了一下手里的小鸭子。  
黄色的橡胶鸭子又凄厉地叫了起来。  
比雷克：“……”  
已经没法忍受智障儿童骚扰的刺客拿起了皮带，在自己的学徒“不要打我英俊的脸！”的惨叫声中把他抽了出去。  
默默站在门外的学徒拿着他的洗澡小伙伴，终于记起来他真的找比雷克有正事。  
他看了一眼满脸无辜的小黄鸭，小声问它：“喂，你说我现在再敲比雷克的门，他会不会直接一刀捅死我？”  
他捏了一下小黄鸭，听完它放气的声音，一脸深有同感地点了点头：“嗯，我也觉得他肯定会。”  
就在他犹豫到底该不该敲门的时候，他面前的房门被十分粗鲁地打开了，听力很好的刺客黑着脸又把他重新拽了进去。  
比雷克拿着枪，居高临下地看着他：“你最好真的有事，小子。”  
被按到沙发上的亚诺小心翼翼地换了个坐姿：“我是真的有事……”  
“快说！”  
“咳咳，”年轻的刺客干咳了两声，不太自在地抓了抓头发，“我就想问问，上个世界是怎么一回事？你说出去一趟，结果就不见了人影……”  
“我看见行人了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说我看见路上走着的行人了，”刺客低下头看他，神情严肃而冷静，“我看得见他们，我听得见他们，我碰得到他们，我和他们，已经没有任何区别。  
“我从那个时候起，成为了一个属于1382年的人。”  
“这不可能……”亚诺皱起眉看他，“那我现在怎么可能看得见你？”  
“你还记不记得你告诉过我时间裂缝会把身上的伤口复原？”  
“怎么了？”  
“但是它治不好我手上的这道伤。”刺客解下了手腕上的绷带，把那道血淋淋的伤口展示给他看，“而我在一个世界待得太久之后，这道伤会非常自然地渐渐愈合结疤，但是一旦再次穿过那道裂缝之后，它就又会变成这个样子。  
“所以那道时间裂缝不是治好了我们身上的伤口，它是重置了我们身上的时间。  
“它让我们每一次来到一个新的时间时，都回到了那个你原本马上就要杀了我的那一刻。”  
亚诺听着他说的话，又看了看他腕上的伤口，沉默了一会儿，然后摇了摇头：“可我还是不懂，这和你看见行人有什么关系？”  
比雷克面无表情道：“是同化。”  
“我在1345年的那个时间里，看见过一个小姑娘。持续的时间并不长，但我确实接触到了属于那个时间的原住民。  
“在一个时间里待得越长，这种现象就会越严重。  
“但是时间裂缝可以重置时间，所以能洗掉我身上的这种影响。”  
——一个异常因素。  
——一个不应该出现的人。  
亚诺喃喃着：“所以，我们不能在一个时空里待得太久。”  
“是的，”刺客点了点头，

 

“趁这一切都还来得及。”


	59. Chapter 59

亚诺：“你还看得见我吗？”  
比雷克：“嗯。”  
亚诺：“那现在呢？你还看得见我吗？”  
比雷克：“嗯。”  
亚诺：“现在呢？现在呢？比雷克你还看得见我吗！”  
比雷克：“……”  
亚诺难以置信地睁大了眼睛，拿着叉子的那只手在对面的刺客眼前夸张地晃来晃去：“天啊！！你现在就已经开始被影响了吗！老头子？我该怎么办！照你脸上来一拳头吗！”  
比雷克面无表情地伸出手，揪着他的头发，把他按进了装着沙拉的餐盘里。  
亚诺：“……噢，我鼻子好痛。”

年轻的刺客一脸仇恨地看着他。  
比雷克不疼不痒地把溅到自己手腕上的黄油擦干净：“快去洗碗。”  
亚诺恨恨道：“我正在流血——！你看不到吗！？”  
比雷克：“哦。”  
亚诺愤怒地捂着鼻子，又重复了一次：“我！在！流！血！”  
“哦，”比雷克也重复了一次，冷酷无情道，“快去洗碗。”  
亚诺：“……你真是个混蛋。”

水流哗哗地淌进出水口里。  
陶瓷的边沿烫着一层银色的花纹，上面的水渍还没有干透，顺着光滑的盘面滚落下来，汇聚成了一滴在盘沿上摇摇欲坠的水珠。  
卷起了衬衣袖口的学徒拿起一块干净的细麻布，把这瓷白色的盘面上所有的水痕全都抹干净。  
他把最后一把擦拭得光亮可鉴的银刀也放进了抽屉里，和其他的餐具一同规规矩矩地摆放整齐，然后关上碗柜的门，洗了手，把卷起到手肘的袖子放了下来。  
晚餐被毁了的刺客吃得不是很饱，他摸了摸自己的肚子，然后端出了下午茶的时候没有吃完的那一盘小松饼，想了想，又把玻璃杯拿了出来，给自己倒了一杯牛奶。  
他看着自己的第二顿晚餐，倒也不赖，他想。  
刺客端着餐盘，推开了客厅里的落地窗，扫去了露台上积着的雪，在石阶上坐了下来。  
天色已经暗下来了。  
灰蓝色的雾气一直延伸到视野尽头的黑色地平线上，朦朦胧胧地往上飘散，把月亮的边缘，全都晕染成一片模糊的乳白色光影。  
窗户里淌出来的油灯的光亮和着远方河面上摇曳着的渔火，影影绰绰地沉浮在这层薄暮的雾气之中，像是水面上星火的倒影。  
他放下玻璃杯，惬意地伸了个懒腰，一团灰色的影子从屋檐上扑腾下来，落在了他手边。  
亚诺转过头：“哦，又是你啊。”  
灰色的鸽子歪着头，咕咕地叫了两声。  
年轻的刺客笑了笑，拿起一块松饼，捏碎了撒在它旁边的石阶上。几只麻雀探头探脑地瞧了半天，也从墙头飞了下来，小心翼翼地瞅着这个人类，然后低下头，啄走了一块碎屑。  
刺客用胳膊撑着地，懒洋洋地仰着头，看他头顶上逐渐一一亮起的星辰。  
夜色美好得不可思议。  
“嘿，伙计，”亚诺侧过头，对这只长期蹭吃蹭喝的小灰鸟说，“你知道吗，最开始的那几天里，我总是很想回去，回到原本的那个时间——估计你也不能明白，可是我也不太明白，我到底回去干什么，  
“我从小长大的房子早在我爸死了之后就被变卖了，而德拉瑟尔宅，唉，德拉瑟尔宅太大了，小的时候我就那么觉得。那个时候我还因为迷路在历史课上迟到了，那可真不好受，毕竟问路问多了，宅子里的仆人们很明显地都开始不耐烦了。

“不过现在你也找不到人问路了，那里早就一个人都没有了，”

“其实我有点想阿尔他们，但是我已经被兄弟会赶出来了——啊，我知道我知道，那真的很丢人——不过也没什么，真的没什么，毕竟除了阿尔他们几个，剩下的人都不太喜欢见到我，不过当然了，我也不乐意见到他们。”  
“至于艾莉丝……我觉得艾莉丝其实没有那么想见我。”  
他看了看这只灰鸽，耸了耸肩：“谁喜欢去贴人家的冷屁股呢？”  
“所以有的时候，我又觉得——自己回去干什么呢？  
“事实上，又有谁是真正想要我回去的呢？”  
“也不知道我在这里呆了这么久，那边的时间是不是跟着流动的，如果真的也过了这么久，你说，都过了这么久了，会不会有人发现我已经不见了？”  
“我敢打赌，他们最多就会嘟囔一句，然后说‘多里安那个家伙，肯定又是跑到哪里喝的不省人事了。’  
“我不是在抱怨，伙计，”刺客揉了揉自己的鼻子，“我只是想说，我已经不那么想回去了。  
“也不是因为在那边过得不好或是没什么人爱我这种矫情的理由——我就是，想留在这里。  
“你懂吗？我喜欢这种感觉，这种有人关心你到底有没有吃晚饭，你执行完了任务会骂你犯了低级错误，会夸奖你身手利落收尾漂亮，会起码留意一下你是不是把脚给崴了，而不是问上你三遍同一个没有意义的问题，全都是关于你到底为什么杀他？到底为什么不杀他？

“他们总是说我鲁莽，自以为是而又缺乏耐心，  
“事实上，他们又比我强到哪里去了呢？

“我知道那边有艾莉丝，有阿尔卡蒂奥，有何塞，有雷奥里亚诺，有奎马，有托马斯，有克莱尔，有特雷内，有咖啡店的马尔伊诺和小克莱，有酒馆里的费恩和看门的博诺。  
“而这里只有一个比雷克。”

 

“这里有比雷克，”他喃喃道，“这就够了。”


	60. Chapter 60

活了这么久，亚诺第一次知道比雷克有起床气。  
不过这也不能怪他，毕竟他从来就没起得比比雷克早过。  
亚诺：“……”好吧，这不是什么值得炫耀的事情。  
而现在，面无表情的刺客坐在客厅的沙发里，阴森得像一个中世纪的鬼故事。  
天知道他只不过是半夜口渴得要命起来倒杯水喝，结果这黑漆漆的客厅里凶杀现场一样的可怕氛围让他几乎是瞬间就清醒了。  
鉴于这个穿着里衣的男人头发乱糟糟的，满脸都大写着“我还没有睡醒我很生气我他妈现在见谁揍谁”，亚诺斟酌了一下，觉得比起口渴来说，还是生命比较可贵。于是他毅然转过身，决定回房间继续睡觉。  
比雷克：“过来。”  
年轻的学徒僵硬地转过头，看向这个就没变过姿势的人，十分怀疑刚才那一句到底是不是自己的幻听。  
比雷克依旧是那个冷冰冰的语调：  
“——我让你过来。”  
亚诺十分不自在地搓了搓手心，然后灰溜溜地走下了楼梯。  
在他磨蹭了许久，最后还是老老实实地把屁股安在了椅子上之后，刺客开口说道：

“这房子里，有一个婴儿。”

“……”亚诺悚然道，“老头子你知不知道你在说什么！你要吓死我吗！”  
比雷克转动了一下眼珠，看向了学徒身边的那把空椅子：“它就在那里。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”亚诺几乎是尖叫着从他的座位上跳了起来，以一种可以与任务失败时逃命时相媲美的速度逃离了比雷克指着的那把椅子。  
“它已经哭了半个小时了。”刺客的脸色阴沉得简直要滴出水来。  
“不要再说了——！”亚诺惊恐地躲在了他坐着的沙发后面，崩溃道，“我不要在大半夜听这种鬼故事！”  
“我只能听得见，”刺客看了他一眼，“我也看不见它。”  
“……所以你半夜被吵醒，结果发现客厅里有一个看不见的婴儿在哭？”  
“是的。”  
“我靠啊！这更恐怖了啊啊啊啊——！”  
“别嚎了，”比雷克头疼地按着自己的太阳穴，“你和它一起叫，我脑子都要炸开了。”

“明天我们就去香堡。”疲惫不堪的刺客说。  
“不，现在就走。”学徒语速飞快地附议道，“只要一想到这里有个看不见的婴儿，我就不愿在这里多呆哪怕一秒。”

好在尚博尔离巴黎也不算太远。  
黎明前的冬夜冷得不近人情，他呼出一口气，把兜帽拉得严严实实地，好遮盖住自己冻得发红的耳朵。  
地上积着的雪蓬松而又脆弱，每一个脚印踩上去，都会压出清脆的沙沙声，把路面上原本干净洁白的新雪，踩成一个个脏兮兮的冰印子。  
这实在是一件很幼稚的事，虽然不得不承认这一点，但是多里安小姑娘依旧乐此不疲。  
也不知道他们到底走了多久，亚诺不经意间抬起头，才发现原本一片漆黑的天空，已经被染上了一层薄薄的赤金色。  
在最接近的地平线的地方，一道长长的紫红色光晖在水面上晕染开来，天空与河水的分界线在视线所及的尽头温柔地交织成了一片，像一张画布上不小心浸染开来的颜料，把那些原本棱角分明的线条和冷暖不容的界线，全都涂抹得朦朦胧胧，暧昧不清。  
黎明将至的冬夜里。  
一座白色的城堡，沉静地伫立在卢瓦河岸上。

 

[1519年，法国尚博尔，香堡。]


	61. Chapter 61

刺客说，你来过尚博尔吗？  
学徒耸了耸肩，找了个积雪不算太厚的地方，伸手把那一层还未结冰的雪拂开，坐在了长长的白色回廊上。  
“我爸以前带我来过，”他说，“不过我那个时候实在是太小了，已经什么都不记得了。”

白色的城堡，白色的河流。  
她戴着一条白色的丝织围巾，站在梧桐树下微笑起来。

“亚诺，你有告诉爸爸你昨天练习过的话吗？”  
“啊，我还没有告诉他呢！”  
“勇敢点，我的小骑士，你昨天练习了这么久，一定能说得非常好的。”  
“可是我只有一个藤条编成的苹果，我觉得爸爸好像不太喜欢吃苹果。”  
“他会喜欢的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“是的，我敢保证——爸爸这么爱你，你送给他的东西，在他眼里，就是这世界上最好的礼物。”  
“那你呢，妈妈？”  
“傻孩子，我当然爱你，”她低下头，温柔地亲吻他的额头，

“——你是这个世界上，妈妈最最重要的宝贝，亚诺。”

“时间实在是过去得太久了。”他说。  
那些曾经他以为珍贵得难以忘怀的画面，都在时间的河流里日复一日地浸泡膨胀，发酵腐烂，直到在不知不觉中，朽化成了一个荒诞得令人发笑的谎言。

她说，我是爱你的，亚诺。  
时间说，这可真是这世上最大的谎言。  
时间说，等等，你不会真信了吧？

年轻的学徒摘下手套，揉了揉冻得发红的鼻梁，他的风衣下摆被地上已经开始消融的雪水浸湿了一角，深色的水渍顺着麻线穿插编织成的纹路缓缓地向上爬行。  
一只白色的壁虎，僵死在石阶旁的矮灌木里。  
“尚博尔是个好地方，”刺客站在他身边，瞟了一眼远处越来越耀眼的地平线，“走吧，这里太冷了。”  
他耸了耸肩，离开了冰冷的石栏，跟上了男人的步伐。  
“打开鹰眼，你小子能看得见什么吗？”  
“嗯——什么也看不见。”  
“什么？怎么回事？你他妈到底有没有认真看！”  
“哎呀你好烦啊！看不见就是看不见啊！谁让这地方又大墙壁又多的！”  
“注意你说话的口气！”  
“不爽打我啊——啊好疼！不要再打了！”  
“注意！你！说话！的口气！”  
“你不要太过分了！你以为我就没有袖剑吗！——哇啊啊啊啊啊你不要过来！”

他飞奔过庭院的时候，第一次意识到了记忆是如此的可怕。  
他下意识地，看向了西南角那棵全无特别之处的榕树，却几乎是瞬间就记起来了，那是她曾经驻足过的地方。  
他甚至记得她身上穿着一条浅绿色的长裙，衣摆上织着一只俏皮可爱的小鹿，那时她低下头来，为他整理皱巴巴的衣领，他闻到她米白色的手套上，有新鲜的紫罗兰的气息，  
但好像又不对，那又像是另一个阳光温柔的午后，她坐在白杨木椅子上为他读一篇童话的样子。  
那是她摘下了帽子，递给了他一只木雕的小鸟。  
那是她附在他耳边，悄悄告诉他明天就是爸爸的生日。  
那是她为他捻好被角，对他说，  
——晚安，我的宝贝。  
无数个日日夜夜，全都变成了一个微笑着的，招着手的，喝着茶的，看着书的，哼着歌的，织着围巾的，拍着他的被子的，  
早已抛弃他的，母亲的模样。

【树荫底下 苔藓在窸窸窣窣地讲着话】  
【破晓时分 我们把捕鲸手扔给了老鼠】  
【城堡深处 六个新娘子并排一起坐下】  
【河岸边上 一只猫穿着靴子跳起了舞】  
【一只狐狸 它在马车里咬掉了鱼脑袋】  
【豆子约翰 他大喊着柴火里住着魔鬼】

 

虬起盘结的树根裸露着，像一个太过狰狞的伤疤。

 

*[注]：【】里的童谣，第一句取自Cosmo Sheldrake的《The Moss》，第二句取自羞辱里的《The Drunken Whaler》，第三句来自于法国童话《蓝胡子》，第四句来自于法国童话《穿靴子的猫》，第五句取自法国叙事诗《列那狐的故事》，第六句取自法国童话《豆孩子》。


	62. Chapter 62

——这是天赋。  
——万中无一的，绝妙的天赋。  
——身为刺客，再没有比这更为珍贵的技艺了。

“不。”  
“什么？”他看向自己身旁的友人。  
年轻的刺客低头看着街道上人群来往车水马龙，嚼着嘴里的草茎，面无表情地重复了一次。  
“我并不羡慕你的天赋。”刺客说。  
“为什么？”他转过身来，“你还是头一个这么说的，事实上，我觉得当初特雷内和奎马之所以愿意答应让我加入兄弟会，很大一部分都只是看在我有鹰眼的份上。”  
“能看到不应该看到的东西，并不是一件值得羡慕的事。”阿尔卡蒂奥皱起眉，侧过头来看他，“你要怎么区分什么才是真的？又怎么判断什么是假的？”  
“那并不是假的，”他嘟囔着，“我只是能看到被隐藏起来的东西和一些过去的碎片而已，那都是真的——我是指，起码有的过去是真的。”  
“但你确实能看见常人所不能见的东西，不是吗？”刺客严肃道，“时间在你这里被混为了一谈，你能看见不同时期的东西在同一个时刻里存在，承认吧——有的时候你根本没办法分清哪些才是过去的——这是一件很可怕的事情，而你还没有意识到这一点。”  
“我可以分得清。”他争论道，“那并不难。”  
阿尔卡蒂奥看了他一眼，漠然地耸了耸肩，然后转过了身。  
——他们结束了这一场对话。

亚诺站在这座空旷得可怕的庭院里，终于明白了友人那时话中的含义。  
他的母亲站在年迈的榕树下，他的父亲站在长长的十字回廊里。  
他们看着他，正等着他走过去。

向他们走过去。  
——这是一件很可怕的事情，而你还没有意识到这一点。

他曾试图在茫茫人群中寻找他们的影子。在歌剧院攒动的背影里，在巷子口里牵着孩子的妇人里，在无数个夜晚中黑洞洞的窗户里。  
他一次次回头，总期盼着自己能看到点什么。  
一个转身的幻影，一个熟悉的衣角。  
然而当他们真正以一种真实而鲜活的姿态出现在他的视线中时，他只感到了莫大的恐慌。  
因为他终于意识到，自己其实是这样的软弱不堪。  
他能在人群中拔出尖刀，能在巡逻的士兵身边面不改色地谈笑风生，能在众人的尖叫声中收回自己带着血的袖剑，然后用事先计划好的路线，毫发无损地逃离敌人的追捕圈。  
而现在，他的爸爸站在他面前，对他说  
——亚诺，你去哪儿了？

他全然崩溃，在他幼年时的神明面前浑身战栗。  
他别无选择，只能丢盔弃甲，落荒而逃。

【When I see my face in the mirror 】  
【我在镜子里看到我自己的脸】  
【We look so alike that it makes me shiver 】  
【我是如此战栗地发现，我是如此的像你】

年轻的多里安怔怔地看着那棵榕树，树根的积雪上印出来一双深深的脚印。

我现在看到的，是真实的吗？  
——你何从区分真实？又如何判断虚假？

他茫然地站了好一会儿，然后向那处走去。  
他听见自己的鞋踩在修剪齐整的草坪上蓬松的新雪上，这是真实的。他听见寒冬的冷风尖啸着冻僵了他的骨，剐下了他的皮肉，这是真实的。他看见一只麻雀从枝条上惊动下来，跳了几步离他远去，这是真实的。  
最后，他来到树下，拂开了那一层积着的雪。  
——这也是真实的。

他抬起头，一个男人站在树后，他面容陌生，枪口朝下。  
他的胸前，别着一枚闪闪发亮的十字勋章。

 

*[注]：本章鹰眼有大量私设，顺带一提，【】里的是手稿乐队The Script的《If You Could See Me Now》里面两句我很喜欢的歌词。


	63. Chapter 63

【沉默。】  
【人人都保持沉默。】

他睁着眼，看地面上一块不起眼的小石头。  
冰冷的黑色冻土上，只有白色的雪和红色的石头。  
白色和红色。  
那些最尖利的边角红得触目惊心，浓郁得像是要滴出血来。  
一道暗红色的痕迹，沉闷而又迟缓地渗进雪地里。

【你穿戴整齐，端坐此地。】  
【他们转过头，都看向你。】

冷冽的雪水冻住了他的眼皮。  
他的血管凝固，神经死去。  
他的颧骨，下颌和断裂的鼻梁。  
都在低温中无声地振颤不停。  
他尝到冰雪里融化的土壤的味道。  
然后像个破烂的风箱一样，用锈死了的空气填满了自己干涩的胸腔。

【牧师说，】  
【欢笑即苦痛，悲伤亦沉重。】

【沉默的人站了起来。】  
【他们低下头，西装笔挺，两眼空洞，面无表情。】

他冷到了骨子里，满身伤口，浑身无力。  
他正被人领着衣领，在冻结了的雪地上拖行。

【白色的花枝和黑色的绸带。】  
【破旧的领巾和焦黑的手杖。】

——他正在死去。  
这是头一次，他这么清晰地感知到，他离死亡是如此地接近。  
他的感官越是僵死钝化，就越能模模糊糊地捕捉到死亡的一角。  
死亡闻起来像腐烂的水草。  
他的血从冻坏了的创口里流淌出来，滚落到黑色的土地上。  
他的靴子在血泊里拖行，把浓稠的红色液体，抹成一道长长的轨迹。  
他们为什么还没有杀了他？  
他的血什么时候会流干？

 

——他什么时候会死？  
——他是不是已经死了？

 

对了，刺客忽然想起来。他还没问过比雷克，死了到底是什么感觉呢。  
会有魂灵吗？会有感知吗？会看见死神或者天使吗？会有天堂和地狱吗？  
无论如何，希望那不会太疼。他胡乱地想着。  
他的袖剑很快，就算是比雷克，也不得不承认这一点。  
所以他当时的那一剑，应该没有给那老头子带来太多的痛苦吧？  
从抬起手腕到男人的瞳孔涣散，也不过就是一把利刃的长度。  
前来熄灭他灵魂的烛火的使者低垂着眼，在他手心里写下了一个单词。  
décédé.  
总好过缓慢而又必将到来的死亡。  
这听上去是多么地可怕——正如同他现在所经历的一样。

【一个醉醺醺的乞丐闯了进来。】  
【他弯下腰来，亲吻了你的额头。】

不过他觉得天堂大抵是不会有的。  
虽说他手上沾着那么多的人命，而且信仰不够虔诚的人是不会上天堂的。但他就是觉得，这个世界，没有天堂。  
那么多的好人，都甚至得不到一个体面的死。  
而像他这样的人，却至今还苟延残喘地活着。  
他不知道自己到底算不算个坏人，事实上，他杀过的人那么多，但看在上帝的份上，那都是他们应得的——杀人犯，抢匪，人贩子，贪污的官员和残暴的统领。他们哪一个都不应当踩着穷苦者风干的头骨，拿着沾着血的钱安安稳稳地活下去。  
上帝估计不会理解，但是——操他妈的，操——管他的呢。  
他还剩下这么一口气。  
他还是不想死。

比雷克呢？  
比雷克为什么还不来？

【一个垂死的老妇人啜泣起来。】  
【多么令人叹息，她说，多么令人叹息。】

拎着他的人停了下来。  
他费力地转动着眼珠，去看清前面的景象。  
另一个面容模糊的圣殿骑士，正站在他们的前方。

他们在交谈。

“这是什么？”他问。  
“一个刺客。”他说。

【一个栗色头发的小男孩踮起脚尖。】  
【他把一支还带着清晨露水的白玫瑰，静默地放在了你的脸颊旁。】

 

“杀了他吗？”  
“杀了他吧。”

 

【他轻声说。】  
【“愿你安息。”】


	64. Chapter 64

刺客弯下腰，去看门廊下那块被踩得一片狼藉的积雪。  
他找出了一个算得上是清晰可见的鞋印，和自己的靴子对比了一下尺码的大小，然后皱起了眉。  
这个鞋码不对。  
他没有来过这个地方，可这鞋印既不属于他，也不属于另一个刺客。那小子的鞋码绝不该是这个大小。  
按这个鞋印的大小换算来看，这个人的身高应该在185以上才对。  
啊，好极了，忽然冒出来的陌生人，真是好极了。刺客咒骂一声，反手拔出了腰后的枪。  
他顺着雪地上的痕迹笔直穿过了前门的大厅，沿着栏杆和地毯上半干的脚印走过通向他们所在的那一段十字回廊，最后停下了脚步，来到了庭院角落里的一棵榕树前。  
他悄无声息地站在廊柱后的阴影里，填好了弹药，然后把食指扣在了扳机上。

枯草地上脏兮兮的积雪被蹬到了两边，几乎要化成了冰水，光秃秃的灌木丛歪歪扭扭地被压出一块塌陷，这明显是打斗过的痕迹，按照被袭击者做出了仰面朝上挣扎的姿势来看，他最有可能最后是被勒昏过去的。树干上有崭新的划痕，其中有两道比较短的，能和袖剑的尺寸相吻合，切口不是很深，只能说速度达标但可惜后劲不足，使用者受了伤，应该是在肩部的位置。  
说到受伤，刺客像是想到了什么，又往前走了两步。他从上衣口袋里掏出了一块白色的手帕，盖在了树下盘结缠绕着的黑色树根上，抹了一下。  
他拿起那块手帕时，果不其然地，看见上面晕开了一块淡红色的污渍。

那是血和融化的雪。

 

啊，该死。  
他又要去给某个惹人厌烦的臭小鬼擦屁股了。

不过在这之前。刺客直起腰来，把手里的枪高高举过头顶。  
他还有一件事要做。

 

“砰——！”  
圣殿骑士猛地转过头去，皱起了眉毛。  
“怎么回事？”他说。  
“列奥帕德先生！”守在门口的卫兵急急忙忙地闯了进来，指向远处的中央庭院，“那边有枪响的声音！”   
“哦，是的，是的，”圣殿骑士点着头，他挑起一边眉毛，语调轻柔，然后，他在这个年轻的卫兵惊愕的眼神中，一把拽过他的衣领，阴沉着脸，像一条蛇一样压低了声音，“我的耳朵还没聋呢！你这个蠢货！”  
他不耐地推开了这个新来的，转过头，看向另一边坐着的沉默不语的高大男人。  
“纳尔特，告诉我，”他说，“这鬼地方到底有多少个刺客？”  
纳尔特把额头上的最后一圈纱布裹好，然后放下了手里用来充当剪刀的匕首：“我不知道，”他把没用完的伤药和绷带放回原位，扣上了医药箱，“我只见到了这一个。”  
“啊，我真是受够了！”圣殿骑士深吸一口气，攥紧了拳头，一边咒骂着一边在房间里不停地走来走去，“这些害虫！下水道里的臭老鼠！该死的暴民！他们简直是瘟疫！天啊，这群跳梁小丑们什么时候能消停消停？”  
“您知道牢骚是不能代替工作的，先生。”  
“操你的，纳尔特！用不着你来提醒我！”  
高大的圣殿骑士不为所动地耸了耸肩膀。  
就在列奥帕德正准备好好教训一下自己的得力部下的时候，房间的门又一次被撞开了：“先生！出事了！”  
“我已经知道有枪响了！你们这群没用的饭……克里斯？”  
他看见他的侦察兵站在那里，面容悲痛，浑身是血，这个跟随了他很长时间的下属颤声道：“那个刺客……他杀了波尔加，先生。”  
列奥帕德只觉得一阵目眩，他难以置信道：“你说什么？”

——“他说‘他杀了波尔加’。”

所有的圣殿骑士，都转过了头来。  
那个还吊着一口气的刺客哑声笑了起来，他咳嗽了半天，然后吐出一口带着血的痰来：

“我觉得您的耳朵可能真的不太好使了，先生。”


	65. Chapter 65

血，断裂的骨头和撕开的血肉。

「天呐，这个家伙是脑子被人揍傻了吗？」  
『迪肯！』  
「真的假的？在这种情况下还要过过嘴瘾？就怕圣殿骑士心肠太软不舍得给他两个大耳瓜子吗？」  
『啊——迪肯，别再抱怨了——去做你的工作！』  
「这种脑残不值得我牺牲宝贵的下午茶时间！」  
『你不管什么时候都在喝茶，英国佬。现在，关上你的Pad然后去，工，作。』  
「……Fine fine fine！迪肯爸爸要去给法国小朋友擦屁股了！」  
『真的假的？在这种情况下还要过过嘴瘾？』  
「……」  
『瞪我也没用，快去工作。』

灰色的烟尘，白色的泥土和红色的河流。

“操他妈的，这家伙死没死？——问你呢，纳尔特！刚才那一脚老子把他踹死了吗？”  
“您刚才那一脚实在是太狠了，先生。”

“哦，老子把他弄死了。”

他的意识像是絮状的蛛网，被人从流着血的骨头上撕扯剥离，只留下那么一点可怜的边缘，还摇摇欲坠地粘黏在自己的躯壳上。  
他难受得要命。那些血块滞留在他的喉咙里堵死了他的气管，黑色的石油倒流进他的食道，无比缓慢地执行着杀死他的这个过程。他的胃里装填着燃烧着的炭，肺里冻结着液化的氮和氧。他听见自己的肋骨在不堪忍受地蜂鸣，然后碎裂成一块一块。

“还剩一口气，但也差不多了。”  
高大的圣殿骑士低下头来，看向地上的刺客。

他听见一个不知道是不是属于人类的声音在他面前响起。

——“他活不下来的。”

我要死了。  
我要死了。  
我真的要死了。

我昨天根本没有睡饱。  
我应该留在那个破房子里听比雷克讲他的鬼故事的。  
我甚至都还没有跟比雷克亲过嘴。

靠。

我真是个傻逼。他在临死前想。  
【是的，你是，你当然是。】  
“……”亚诺听到这个带着兹兹电流杂音的声音出现在他脑海里的时候，第一反应居然是“上次不还是个美国人吗？这次怎么换了个英国佬？”  
——而且还是个男的，不开心。  
【你居然能发现我是个男的，这简直都要让我对你一贯以来智障的形象改观了——不，你想得美，我不会改观的，你仍然是个智障，这是个比“圣殿骑士都傻逼”还要铁打的事实。】  
你讲话太快了，英国佬。刺客翻了个白眼，虽然以他现在的力气能做到的也就是转了转眼珠子。  
而且你口音好难听。我根本没听懂你在说什么。  
【……噢，法国佬！你们这群乡下人就不能收起那颗嫉妒而又刻薄的心吗？】  
我还是没听懂你在说什么。  
【我不干了。你去死吧。】  
亚诺听到那一边像是传来了一个女人愤怒地大叫了一声“迪肯——”，然后这个声音又重新在他耳边响了起来。  
【啊啊啊啊！杀了我！为什么不杀了我！】  
他听见很奇怪的像是在砸东西的噼里啪啦一阵乱响的声音。那个女人又厉声道“不要砸键盘了！你是小朋友吗！”  
亚诺：“……”  
那边安静了好一会儿，久到亚诺觉得自己可能需要一个人等死了的时候，才又重新传来了声音。  
【你知道自己要死了，对吧？】  
刺客思考了好一会儿，然后他在心里说，大概吧。  
我要疼死了。  
不过我感觉现在我又没有那么疼了。  
这是不是正好说明我真的要死了？你看我连痛觉都要没有了。  
【不，这说明迪肯上帝正在救你。】这个叫迪肯的英国佬干巴巴道。他一边噼里啪啦敲着什么东西，一边气呼呼地抱怨：  
【你知道这是多大的工作量吗？啊？我都为了你连续加班三个星期了，你今天肯定又要害得我手指抽筋了！你也不看看你那被扯得乱七八糟的状态机和变换参数，我还得手动重新把你的索引链表再写一遍……你要是没撑到下一次时间变换就死了，我就真的白忙活了。】  
刺客：“……”  
【哦，我懂我懂，】不知怎么的，亚诺就能是想象到这个明明他连脸都没见过的家伙在另一边露出了一个极其鄙夷的神情。【你听不懂。】  
这个人真是令人讨厌中的极致。亚诺想，就算是满足他死前最后的一个要求，能不能换之前的那个女孩子来跟他讲讲话？

【不，】这个刻薄的声音得意洋洋道，【你想得美。】

 

*[注]：我觉得迪肯应该就是肖恩，不过这里我还是把他作为另外一个角色来写了，这个迪肯烦人多了，肖恩那么可爱，我每次在游戏里都忍不住骚扰他的冲动


	66. Chapter 66

亚诺：你在干嘛？  
迪肯：【在看数据库，调整参数，背公式，写代码。】  
亚诺：呃——  
迪肯：【你呢？你在干嘛？】  
亚诺：等死。  
迪肯：【靠，我好羡慕你。】

【这很奇怪，】英国人嘟囔一句，【你是傻得连死都不怕了还是怎么样？你怎么一点都不紧张紧张？】  
呃。法国人转了转眼珠子。紧张什么？  
【死。】  
英国人说道，【我只能帮你留着一口气，除非你去把这里的防火墙——我是指圣殿骑士——把他们都弄死的话，不然我没办法帮你打开时间裂缝，那你就自能在这里等死。】  
一个死循环。他想。  
【一个死循环。】迪肯重复了一遍。

——他需要一点响动。  
他拼命蹬着腿，想在地板上弄出些什么声音，然而他脚下的羊毛地毯实在太柔软了，以至于就算他听见有人站在离他们不过一堵墙的地方说着话，也没有办法引起哪怕半点的响动。  
“那是什么？”他听到有人说。  
于是他欣喜地又一次挣扎了起来，竭尽全力伸手去够桌沿上的那个花瓶。  
——只要一点响动就好。  
就在他快要摸到花瓶的时候，一只手从他背后伸了过来，攥住他的手腕，狠狠地向后一扭。  
他没有听到自己的惨叫，因为捂着他口鼻的男人手下使力，喀咔一声，扭断了他的脖颈。  
“哪儿？”  
“那边，看到了吗？那棵樱桃树上面。”  
“一只鸟？太远了看不太清楚，大概是只椋鸟吧。还有，那不是樱桃树，那是棵梨树——你他妈是不是傻？”  
“……落，落了叶子不都长一个样吗！”  
“就你这个德行，除非结了果子，不然所有的果树在你这里都他妈长一个样。”  
“……难道不是吗？”  
“呸。”  
刺客把尸体拖到转角的盆景后，他把耳朵贴在墙上，听他们巡逻的脚步声——一个正径直朝这里走来，另一个转了个弯，不紧不慢地走向了左边的会客厅。  
这很好。刺客把幻影剑装到了自己的袖弩上。  
——这很好。  
他飞快地瞟了一眼身后，确认了这一条直线再不会有别的敌人出现后，他转过头，专注地盯住圣殿骑士将要转弯的地方。  
三。  
他在心里计算着步数，张开了左腕上的袖弩。  
二。  
他在瞄准的一瞬间把准心下移了一些。  
一。  
留个活口。

这几乎是只发生在一瞬间的事。  
他走进了刺客的刺杀范围，他瞟到了余光里似乎有个突兀的人影，他的头只转到了一半，一支幻影剑钉进了他的小腿。  
他摔倒在地，抬起头，看见了枝干遒曲的盆景后面死不瞑目的尸体。  
一层阴影笼罩了他。  
“你……”他话还没说完，就被狠狠的一枪托打得半边脸都歪过去，这一下疼得厉害，他颤抖着牙关吐出了一口带着血丝的痰，然后转过脸，又一次看向了这个刺客。  
男人居高临下地望着他。  
“在我一枪崩出你的脑浆前，先回答我一个问题。”  
被他一枪托砸得头破血流的圣殿骑士抬起了眼皮。  
“什么？”他说。

“你们之前带回来的那个刺客，他现在在哪？”

圣殿骑士看着他，他哑着嗓子，露出了一个充满了恶意的笑容。  
哇，那你可来晚了。他说。

 

那个刺客，他已经死了。

 

比雷克猛地抽动了一下脸颊。  
“放屁。”他低下头来，扣动了扳机。

 

他从未真正想象过亚诺的死亡。  
就算他曾对他痛下杀手，就算他是真的准备要在第一刀取走这个小子的性命，就算他在亚诺给出了回答的那一刹那就已经划分好了界线。  
失望和愤怒把他心底里所有柔软的情绪全都焚烧殆尽，把他灰色的理智，白色的怜悯和善意，全都烧成了一捧黑色的杀机。  
他握着这把灰烬，染黑了指头，在这个故事的卷尾写上了最后一句话。  
——只有一个人，能够活着从这里走出去。  
就算他早已决定成为他们之间的那个杀人者，但他还是在听到这个消息的一瞬间瞳孔收缩，脑海空白。  
这小子怎么会死？这小子怎么能死？  
这他妈真是可笑到了极致——他明明要杀他，却根本无法接受他会死亡的事实。  
他想起那个无数次在梦境深处折磨他的景象。  
他在无尽的黑暗里前行，走得灵魂麻木，躯壳腐烂，唯有脚步相伴，时间流转。他向无数个方向前行，最后却只能抵达同一个终点。  
他在黑夜的尽头，看见了亚诺·多里安的尸体。

他不是没有梦见过自己的死亡，他梦见过很多人的死亡，有亲人的，有战友的，有敌人的，也有不过一面之缘的过路人的，在他刚刚从战场上退下来的那段时间里，他睡在回家的船上，每个床索摇晃海风呼啸的夜晚里，他都会梦见战争。  
无穷无尽的战争。  
他从不畏惧死亡。事实上，他早已接受了自己的死亡，并为此准备已久。  
这一天迟早会来临。  
从他第一次杀人起，他就知道了。

彼时他站在门口。  
他攥着一条粗麻绳，纠缠着的麻线里染着他指节上磨出的血，晚晖从外面灌进来，用逆着的光线，在喷溅着血迹的地面上雕刻出他的影子。也许是地面不太平整，也许是光线的角度太过倾斜，他站在那里，看向自己的影子，那一块黑色的阴影被拉伸得巨大而又扭曲。  
像一只陌生的畸形的野兽。  
他喘着气，双手发麻，滚烫的血从他眉骨上流淌下来，他舔了一下嘴唇。  
咸的。  
刚才还在大声嘶吼着咒骂他的男人已经不再挣扎。他眼白上翻，舌尖外露，脸上一片惨然的白，只有脖子上一圈紫红色的勒痕，在可怕的沉默中发酵腐烂。  
他死了。  
比雷克松开手，那一截麻绳掉在了脏兮兮的灰色地毯上。  
他死了。  
他怔怔地看了那尸体许久，然后后退一步，瘫坐在了地上。  
他死了。  
他把脸埋进手心里，却在左边脸颊上摸到了一块凹凸不平的皮肤。像是响应了他心里的疑问一般，那些原本离他远去的感知，在这一刻，全都回到了他的身体里。  
他闻到硝灰，雪莉酒，腐烂的皮毛和铁锈的味道。  
他听见厨房里的水开了，铁制的壶盖被沸腾出来的蒸汽顶起又落下，反反复复，反反复复。  
他身上的每一个关节都在无声地尖叫，他的手心发烫，额头冰凉。脸上的那一块地方更是剧烈地疼痛起来。  
于是他抬起了头，转过头去看挂在门廊上的那一面镜子。

 

一道伤口，在他脸上，正在流血。


	67. Chapter 67

——他杀了一个人。  
年轻的比雷克站在这栋采光极差的破木屋里，凄泠泠的冷风从窗户缝隙里灌进来，它们尖啸着，在他脚底下打着旋。  
他该死。比雷克不停地告诉自己。他该死，这是他应得的——一个酗酒，残暴而且没有一点怜悯之心的刽子手。值得一个这样的下场。  
他没有做错。  
而且他手上有刀，比雷克低下头，看了一眼自己脚边的绳索。而我只有这个。  
他没有选择。  
他反反复复地对自己说。  
我没有选择。我没有做错。  
有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭着他的裤脚擦了过去，他惊醒过来，倏地低头看过去。  
一只灰色斑点的野猫抬起无机质的黄眼睛，对着他咧开了嘴，露出白森森的利齿来。  
——但是他杀了一个人。  
那个刚刚还两眼通红，杀气腾腾的壮得像一头牛的男人，现在正在地板上冷却僵硬。  
再过两个小时，他那因为酗酒和暴晒而呈现出不健康的红色的皮肤就会长出鲜红色的尸斑。  
再过七十二个小时，他就会腹部膨胀，口鼻流血，在罕无人至的猎人小屋里发臭腐烂。  
再过八十四个小时，秃鹫会围在他的周围，它们收拢黑色的羽翼，低下头去，脖颈鲜红，尖喙铁青。  
再过七百二十个小时，积雪融化，上山打猎的猎人推开了这扇门轴有些松动的橡木门的时候，会瞪大了眼睛，后退一步。  
屋子里有一具人类的尸骨。

比雷克坐了好一会儿，忽然，他跌跌撞撞地爬坐起来，扒着门框，在充斥着皮革和松香味道的房子里干呕起来。  
这没什么大不了的。他咽下喉咙里的酸水，用脏兮兮的手胡乱地抹着脸上的血。  
这没什么大不了的。  
谁他妈不会死呢？他使劲地按压着自己的眉心，踩着满地腐烂软化的落叶，一瘸一拐地走到了院子里的那口井前，拿起了倒在一旁的木桶。他的手颤抖个不停，几次都险些抓不住湿滑的边缘，于是他一脚踏在井沿上，把绳子的另一头在自己的手上绕了好几圈——和他刚才杀人用的是同一个方式——正好一圈又一圈地缠在被磨破了的红痕上。  
他打了水，洗了手，开始清洗起脸上的伤口来。  
深秋里的井水冷得刺骨。他左半边脸都被冻得几近麻木，到最后他甩干净了手上的水，终于站起来了的时候，火烧一般的太阳正沉沦入海。  
——这一个白昼将要结束了。  
但是有什么东西随着夜晚一同来临，在他的心里扎了根，隐秘而又顽固地盘踞在了角落里。  
他知道自己多了一样东西，又少了一样东西。  
无论如何，他亲手触摸了死亡，并且再也不能将之遗忘。

 

在后来的三十多年里，有各种各样的人，都反反复复地问过他同一个问题。  
——你脸上的疤是怎么回事？  
他抬起眼皮，阴沉沉地看向提问者。  
——我遇到了一个人，而我们之中只有一个人活了下来。

 

这他妈就是我活下来了的证据。

 

*[注]：你们不要误会了！上一章亚诺就只在开头出了个场，他除了和迪肯吵架以外没有任何戏份！实力划水！【划掉】那个被扭了脖子的是一个没有名字的圣殿骑士


	68. Chapter 68

每个人都是会死的。  
包括他自己。

——他因道德和责任而愧疚，又因生命的轻贱而感到难以置信。

后来，他站在破烂的锚头酒吧门前，盯着那张掉了一个钉子的征兵海报看了好一会儿。  
那天他吃完了午饭，锁好了家门，走了出去，就再也没有回来。

战争是公平的。  
它从来不会询问每一个人的身份，然后给他们贴上种族，等级和优劣的标签。在这台巨大的杀戮机器面前，所有生命都是平等的。  
我们杀死见到的每一个敌人。无论他是男人或是女人，无论他是士兵还是平民。  
只是在我拿枪的手沾上了第一个全然陌生的，死在我刺刀下的敌人的鲜血之后，我再也没有办法忘记一切，再也没有办法用餐巾擦干净我鼻梁上的血，微笑着和我的亲人，朋友坐在温暖的壁炉前，享用一顿丰盛而又祥和的晚餐。

我杀死了他，可我甚至都不认识他。

他是个什么样的人？他有妻子吗？他有儿子或是女儿吗？他有兄弟姐妹吗？他喜欢养狗吗？他是不是会在空闲的时候钻进后院里给自己的花圃除草？他是不是讨厌隔壁家的那个胖小子因为他总是扯坏他们家的篱笆？

这都不重要。  
因为这都已经没有意义了。

他指导着亚诺进入兄弟会，看着他喝下那杯苦艾酒，看着他接过自己的第一套袖剑，看着他失魂落魄地从人群中钻出来，茫然而又无助地转过头，看向了他。  
——他刚刚杀死了刺客生涯中的第一个敌人。  
那个时候，他是怎么安慰那小子的来着？

你知道那是一个该死的混账，对吧？他说。你不杀他，他只会去枪毙平民，殴打妇女，劫掠商人，谄媚另外一个该死的蛀虫。  
“所以……”亚诺低下头，把染着鲜血的手套摊开了又握紧，“我做的是对的，是吗？”

“是的。”他坚定道。

——亚诺和他不一样。  
从他双手沾染上鲜血开始，他就被打上了杀人者的烙印，注定只能活在光线照不亮的地方，夜夜不得安宁，再也不见天日。  
——但亚诺不是。  
多里安的儿子没心没肺，倔强而又善良，他始终保留着一块令他不屑唾弃却又为之动容的柔软与天真，像是最肮脏的污垢也没办法浑浊他的眼睛。  
他应该活在光下，而不是像他一样死在废弃教堂里。  
他不会死的。

他不会死的。  
他不应该死的。

比雷克抹掉了手上的血，把门前的尸体踢开，握上了黄铜制的门把手。

【唔……好了！搞定！你的迪肯上帝真是个天才！】  
哦，刺客近乎用尽自己所有的力气翻了个白眼，你干了什么？  
【我获取了你的视觉采样信息，你这血流的，比我想象中的还要惨——你刚刚是不是翻了个白眼？】  
亚诺：“……”  
不，刺客一本正经地在心里说，你看错了。  
【骗子。】迪肯无情地拆穿了他。  
亚诺默默移开了自己的目光。  
【所以你为什么一点也不着急？】另一侧的程序员又一次提起了这个话题，【事实上，对于这个问题，你简直乐观得可怕。】他有些疑惑地问道，【你知道不会有人忽然冒出来救你的，对吧？】  
刹那间，亚诺的脑子一片空白。他终于想起来了，这个烦人的英国佬究竟是来干什么的。  
——他不能让迪肯意识到比雷克的存在。  
急也没用啊。我又不能意念杀人。他紧张万分地酝酿了半天，才挤出这样一句话。  
【呃，】迪肯懒洋洋得回应道【虽然你真的很没有出息，但是也有——靠！什么鬼玩意？！】  
亚诺听到那边传来一声咒骂和什么东西被撞倒的声响，迪肯像是在对另外一个人大声喊着：【这数据怎么回事？我刚刚整理好的参数怎么全没了？而且操他妈的环境变量全成了乱码！】那边有人大声地回答了他：  
【——是时间裂缝！传送公式已经开始运算了！】  
亚诺几乎是瞬间就明白了。  
——是比雷克。  
【那防火墙呢？那些该死的圣殿骑士们呢？全没了？】迪肯抓狂道，【那几层数据库不可能自己崩溃！到底是什么玩意去把他们全给收拾了？！】  
——是比雷克。  
亚诺觉得自己现在快要被撕成了两半，一部分的他欣喜万分，心脏都要从喉咙里蹦了出来，因为比雷克要来了，另一部分的他感到无比地恐慌，焦虑和不知所措，因为比雷克要来了。  
【亚诺？亚诺？】迪肯终于发现了他的异常，【你怎么回事？肾上腺素怎么忽然涨这么高？等一下，你在看什么？】  
亚诺没有再理会耳边的那个声音，因为他正睁大了眼，看向自己面对着的那扇门。  
——门的把手已经转过了半圈。

【噢，上帝。】那个声音倒吸了一口冷气。  
完了。刺客对自己说。

【是我瞎了还是疯了？谁他妈来告诉我——  
【那是皮耶·比雷克吗？】


	69. Chapter 69

【所以——这就是你不愿意告诉我病毒是什么的原因？】

【皮耶·比雷克？】

刺客本以为这个刻薄尖锐的英国人会咄咄逼人地问他——你是脑子进水了吗？还是说你觉得‘天呐！我已经杀死了他一次，所以我实在不忍心再下手杀他第二次！’你是哪里来的多愁善感和令人发指的怜悯之心？——可是他没有。  
事实上，迪肯沉默了四秒钟。然后他说，

【哦。】

那边再也没有传来过声音，刺客觉得他大概已经把联系切断了。  
这倒也好。亚诺艰难地呼吸着，他的肋骨大概是捅进了肺里，那些从他脏器裂口里涌出来的血液填满了他的胸腔，灌进了他的咽喉，然后顺着毛细血管爬上他的眼球，把他眼前的景象都抹上一层浓稠的红色。  
——否则他还真不知道该怎么反驳迪肯的话。  
他看着那个向他走来的人影越来越近。衣角血红，面目模糊。像是一个幻影，一个梦境，一个伸手便可触摸的遥远的记忆。  
那是真实的吗？  
那是为了我而前来的吗？  
那是一个确确实实的活着的比雷克吗？  
——这个问题实在是困扰他太久太久了。  
在一个全然虚假的世界里，他遇到了一个自己亲手杀死的人。  
那是假的。  
——不对。  
那是一个疯狂的臆想。  
——不对。  
那是痛苦，是悔恨，是难以下咽的罪恶感。  
——不对  
那是一段被他嚼碎了，咬断了，揉成一团吞吃下腹的扭曲的回忆。是他全然的无措，畏惧和不曾察觉的希冀。  
——不对，不对，不对，不对。  
可这个人是真的。他当然是真的。他阴沉，他愤怒，他偏执，和他记忆中一般无二，但是他也会犹豫，会苦痛，会垂下眉眼来，把眼里那一尾锋利的刀刃，融化成一豆滚烫的野火。  
这不是他的回忆和臆想——因为迪肯也看见了他——啊，天啊，天啊，天啊！他为此无比欣喜而又满怀恐惧。  
他是真实的！他是真实的！……他是真实的。

——我倒真宁愿自己只是脑袋进水了而已。  
然后，他失血过多，眼前一黑，终于倒了下去。

比雷克把手从他脖颈上挪开。  
还有脉搏，刺客松了一口气。他看了看这濒死的家伙身上几处最为严重的伤口——腹上有伤，不能扛——轻轻按压他的肋骨，观察他呼吸的变化——断了四根，不能背——然后刺客砸吧了一下嘴，把他架了起来。结果却发现这小子肩膀还脱了臼。  
比雷克沉默了一会儿，在让伤口恶化和放他去死这两个选择中徘徊了许久，然后别无选择地把他抱了起来。  
这可真是叫人不爽。刺客叹了口气，抱着自己尚存一息的学徒，向着那道碎裂的白光走去。

如果有上帝的话，那就感谢上帝，如果没有的话，那就感谢命运——尽管我曾经在我过去的无数个岁月里怨恨，诅咒或是仇恨过你。尽管你不曾在我的苦难中施以怜悯，也不曾在我的绝境中指引光明，但是你没有在我受难时扔下那一根最后的稻草。  
——你让他活了下来。  
为此，我发自内心地感激你，感激你的恩，你的德，你的仁慈，和你在我身上降下的所有的不幸和劫难。

我们都活着，再没有比这更好的事了。


	70. Chapter 70

茉莉，薰衣草，醋栗和木莓。  
雷动般响起的掌声中，他闻到空气中弥漫着香水的味道。  
它们被熬煮，被蒸馏，被冷却，被封装在精致的玻璃制品里，被抹开在花纹繁杂的衣褶上，被洒到骨架小巧精致的折扇上。  
还有须后水和气味极淡的西柚，它们涂抹在耳后，在脖颈，在燕尾服露出的那一截手腕上。  
雷动般响起的掌声中，他昏昏沉沉地睁开了眼睛。  
人头攒动的剧场里，他坐在柔软的座椅里，手底下的硬木扶手和背后的软布靠垫都是那么的熟悉。  
然后，他抬起头，越过前几排观众的脑袋，看清了聚光灯下的金色舞台。  
[1875年，法国巴黎，巴黎歌剧院。]  
什么……怎么回事？刺客茫然地皱起了眉毛。他的头还是晕乎乎地，太阳穴更是一阵一阵地疼得厉害。  
左边坐着的，不认识。右边坐着的，也不认识。  
而这时报幕人已经走到了帷幕前，在观众们热情不减的掌声中夸张地鞠了一躬，用一种奇怪而且令人不适的腔调大声咏叹道：  
“绅士们，请你们拔下自己精心修剪过的胡须，”  
“淑女们，请务必摔打自己最名贵的那双鞋子，”  
——什么？  
“保持喧哗！保持愤怒！保持狂热！”  
“高举双手，然后行为粗鄙！”  
——什么？  
亚诺怔怔地转过头，看向这一整个剧场的疯子，这些衣装得体的陌生人们尖叫着，大笑着，粗鲁地摇晃着自己的手臂。  
他们行为异常，却又浑然不觉。  
而报幕人高高扬起了自己的双手，在观众们疯狂的叫嚷中喊出了第一幕的名字：  
“第一幕——”

【第一幕·一个掘墓人】

有一个掘墓人，他愚蠢而又软弱。  
他什么也不会，只能去死人的棺材里扒拉些东西。  
[这个掘墓人！他什么也不会！]   
[他只能在过去里徘徊，然后靠着死人可怜！]   
这个可鄙的懦夫已经饿了三天。  
于是他又一次来到了墓地里，准备拜访他冰冷的新朋友。  
[朋友朋友！你是不是已经腐烂？ ]  
[朋友朋友！你是不是指甲长长？]   
[朋友朋友！你是不是眼窝空洞？]   
[朋友朋友！你是不是金钱万两？]  
这一天从白天变成了黑夜。  
掘墓人扛着锄头，来到了一块新立起来的墓碑前。  
“让我瞧瞧，你叫什么？”他眯起眼睛，看向墓碑上的字：  
“贝尔·普·赛瑞（Belle per Cire）？真是一个好名字！”  
掘墓人念叨着，挖开了这位倒霉蛋的坟头。  
[啊，他挖开了坟墓！]  
[啊，他见到了棺木！]  
[啊，他扔掉了铁锄！]  
[啊，他见到了墓主！]  
可是这家伙也不是个什么有钱的主，掘墓人把尸体翻过来又翻过去，就只找到了一件陪葬的旧衣服。  
“你这个穷光蛋！”掘墓人骂道，“活该你死得早！”  
可是时间不够了，天快要亮了。  
于是掘墓人拿起了这件衣服，“总比没有的好。”他说。  
他盖好了棺材填好了土，灰溜溜地回到了住处。  
那件衣服他放在了椅子上，然后一倒头，就睡在了破木床上。  
[呼啦呼啦，他睡得真香。]  
[眨眼一看，天已经大亮。]  
掘墓人醒来的时候，正想穿上那件昨天得来的衣服，可是转眼一看，哪里还有什么衣服？  
一个人坐在他的椅子上，脸色惨白，紧闭着眼。  
[朋友朋友！你为什么指甲长长？]   
[朋友朋友！你为什么眼窝空洞？]   
[朋友朋友！你为什么已经腐烂？ ]  
[朋友朋友！你为什么长着蛆虫？]  
那是他昨天拜访过的贝尔·普·赛瑞，前来讨回自己的遗物！  
“啊！”掘墓人大叫，“死去的回来了！过去的回来了！不该来的也回来了！”

这时，疯狂的观众们手舞足蹈地大声喊着：  
“杀死他！杀死贝尔·普·赛瑞！”

于是掘墓人也喊道：“杀死贝尔·普·赛瑞！”  
他发着抖，把这具尸体扔进了火堆。

【第一幕，完。】

 

【第二幕·一个醉酒鬼】

有一个醉酒鬼，他贪婪而又愚昧。  
他什么也学不会，只能去死人的棺材里偷窃些零碎。  
[这个醉酒鬼！他什么也学不会！]   
[他只能在过去里流浪，然后靠死者的恩惠！]   
这个蠢笨的醉汉已经饿了四天。  
于是他又一次来到了墓地里，准备拜访他冰冷的新朋友。  
[朋友朋友！你是不是皮肉枯萎？]   
[朋友朋友！你是不是衣衫破烂？]  
[朋友朋友！你是不是瞳孔涣散？]   
[朋友朋友！你是不是戴着宝钻？]  
这一天从白天变成了黑夜。  
醉酒鬼扛着锄头，来到了一块新立起来的墓碑前。  
“让我瞧瞧，你叫什么？”他眯起眼睛，看向墓碑上的字：  
“佩尔西·雷拜尔（Percier Rebell）？真是一个怪名字！”  
醉酒鬼念叨着，挖开了这位倒霉蛋的坟头。  
[啊，尘土被他挖了出来！]  
[啊，乌鸦被他惊了起来！]  
[啊，棺盖被他掀了起来！]  
[啊，尸体被他提了起来！]  
可是这家伙也不是个什么有钱的主，醉酒鬼把尸体翻过来又翻过去，就只找到了一双还算完好的长筒靴。  
“你这个吝啬鬼！” 醉酒鬼骂道，“活该你死后不得安宁！”  
可是时间不够了，天快要亮了。  
于是醉酒鬼拿起了这双靴子，“一件也不留给你。”他说。  
他盖好了棺材填好了土，醉醺醺地回到了住处。  
那双靴子他放在了床底下，然后一倒头，就睡在了地上。  
[呼啦呼啦，他睡得真香。]  
[眨眼一看，天已经大亮。]  
醉酒鬼醒来的时候，正想穿上那件昨天得来的靴子，可是转眼一看，哪里还有什么靴子？  
一个人躺在他的木板床上，脸色惨白，紧闭着眼。  
[朋友朋友！你为什么衣衫破烂？]   
[朋友朋友！你为什么瞳孔涣散？]   
[朋友朋友！你为什么皮肉枯萎？ ]  
[朋友朋友！你为什么散发臭味？]  
那是他昨天光顾过的佩尔西·雷拜尔，前来讨回自己的遗物！  
“喝！”醉酒鬼大叫，“死去的回来了！过去的回来了！不该来的也回来了！”

这时，忘我的观众们狂热地大声喊着：  
“杀死他！杀死佩尔西·雷拜尔！”

于是醉酒鬼也喊道：“杀死佩尔西·雷拜尔！”  
他大笑起来，把这具尸体扔进了火堆。

【第二幕，完。】

鲜红的帷幕慢慢落下，而那个行为怪异的报幕人又一次来到了台前。  
他扬起手，大喊道：  
“杀死贝尔·普·赛瑞（Belle per Cire）！”  
于是观众们也喊道：“杀死贝尔·普·赛瑞！”  
他又说：“杀死佩尔西·雷拜尔（Percier Rebell）！”  
于是观众们也喊道：“杀死佩尔西·雷拜尔！”  
最后，他看向了唯一一个没有大喊大叫着的观众——亚诺·多里安，然后他尖声笑了起来，用那种令人不适的腔调喊道：  
“杀死皮耶·比雷克（Pierre Bellec）！”  
于是观众们也转头看向他，大笑着喊道：“杀死皮耶·比雷克！”  
刺客在这群面容扭曲的疯子中转过了头。  
他的身边坐着一个人，脸色惨白，紧闭着眼。

——然后，他醒了过来。

 

*[注]：贝尔·普·赛瑞（Belle per Cire），佩尔西·雷拜尔（Percier Rebell）和皮耶·比雷克（Pierre Bellec）的构成字母是一样的。这个梗借用于J·K·罗琳[英]的《哈利·波特与密室》中汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔（Tom Marvolo Riddle）和伏地魔（Lord Voldemort）的拼写谜题。


	71. Chapter 71

——杀死比雷克。他们小声说着。  
杀死比雷克。

那些声音依附在他耳边，近在咫尺，挥之不去，像是无数个人在黑暗中低声言语。  
他尝试过再次沉睡，可无声的安眠不来拜访他，荒诞的梦境也不来触碰他。他辗转了一会，还是坐了起来，提过来床头的油灯，打了三次火，才终于点燃了它。  
昏黄的灯焰颤抖着，映出了黑暗中他那张疲惫不堪的脸。  
汗水从他湿透了的额头上滚落下来，挂在了他的鼻尖和下颚上。  
借着这豆光火，刺客把自己的武器全都倒在了自己面前，盘坐起来，开始一把一把地擦拭自己杀人的工具。  
在这些锋利的铁器反射着的冷光之中，他什么也没有想。  
亚诺觉得这是能让他冷静下来的一个好办法，他不止一次地见过比雷克这样做，每次出任务之前，阿尔卡蒂奥也会学着导师的做法，坐在总部的石阶上擦枪。亚诺看了看自己的手腕——不知道从什么时候开始，他在入睡之前就再也不会卸下自己的袖剑了。他的枕头下面，压着父亲的怀表，还有一把出了鞘的刀。  
他自己也能够从这些杀人工具里找到那种感觉了。  
——安心和理智。

那些一直在他耳边窃窃私语着的黑色影子，终于从他耳蜗里逆流出来，爬行着远离他了。

比雷克推开他房门的时候，刺客刚刚擦完自己的最后一支幻影箭。  
“早上好。”亚诺无精打采地看了他一眼，把这一支箭也装进了袖弩里。  
比雷克挑起一边眉毛：“你小子怎么今天起得这么早？”  
“思考人生，规划未来。”刺客叹了口气，“——不想杀人啊。”  
“……”比雷克：“有病。”  
他下完结论，翻了个白眼，打开门便又出去了。关门的时候他说了一句，赶紧滚下来吃早饭。  
亚诺看了看门，又看了看自己面前的弩箭。

“不想杀人啊。”他说。

今天的早餐是煎蛋，吐司和热牛奶。  
亚诺抗议道：“不要是牛奶——！”  
正翘着腿看报纸的比雷克冷哼一声。  
亚诺：“……真的没有商量的余地吗？”  
“你要不想喝，也可以。”比雷克抬起头，在亚诺受宠若惊的目光中懒洋洋地说，“那我就割开你的食道，给你灌进去，然后再帮你把喉咙缝起来，”他抬起头，“——你觉得怎么样？”  
年轻的刺客痛苦地举起了叉子，把自己盘子里的煎蛋戳得惨不忍睹。  
“喝，”他哽咽着说，“喝还不行吗。”

在他十分煎熬地喝完了那一大杯牛奶的时候，比雷克也放下了手里的报纸。  
放下杯子的刺客呼出一口气，习以为常地问他：“所以，现在是什么时间了？”  
比雷克直接把报纸递给了他。他接过了那张报纸，去看它页脚上标着的日期。  
那上面写着，7号，9月，1682年。  
——他忽然想起了那个自称美国人的女孩子对他说过的话。  
【公式一直都会修正你的时间轴，就算有病毒的干扰，它也会通过多次裂缝的转换让你的时间轴无限接近于1792年。】  
1682年，1792年。这中间还剩下多少次跳转？  
【你唯一能回去的方法——】  
他不由得抬起头，看向了比雷克。正给吐司上抹着橘子果酱的人察觉到了他的注视，也看向了他。  
【摆脱它，进入裂缝，公式自然会将你送回原本的世界。】  
他其实一直都没有问过一个问题，什么才叫摆脱？  
那些低低言语着的声音又一次爬进了他的耳朵。像是小孩子的嬉笑，又像是老人的低语，像是男声，又像是女声。它们杂糅着，难以辨识地，在他耳蜗里说着同一句话。  
——杀死比雷克。


	72. Chapter 72

“这次该去哪儿了？”比雷克放下餐刀，用叠在手边的方巾擦了嘴。  
他看着窗外，愣愣地发了一会呆，然后转过了头来。  
——“凡尔赛宫。”  
他说。 

其实他自己也知道，他始终畏惧这个地方——他害怕它，如同害怕一场记忆中早已模糊不清的噩梦。  
金色的阳光投射下来，把铺着金红色地毯的走廊，涂抹成了一个用珠宝和黄金堆砌起来的梦境。  
熟透了的苹果从枝叶间挂了下来，在令人迷醉的光影中甜美地发酵腐烂。  
凡尔赛，凡尔赛。

他的一切苦难，都源于此。  
他的一切灾厄，皆始于它。

比雷克走到一半的时候,发现自己的学徒不知道什么时候脚步停了下来。  
他转过头去，看见亚诺正站在他身后三步远的地方，用一种几乎可以称得上是失魂落魄的表情，看着画像下的一把椅子。  
刺客皱起眉毛：“怎么了？”他问道，“为什么不走了？”  
亚诺怔怔地看了那椅子好一会儿，始终不肯把头扭过来看他一眼。  
“我一直在想，”年轻的学徒皱起眉毛，露出一点痛苦的神色，“我要是在这里多等一会儿，爸爸是不是就不会死了？”  
“……别傻了，”比雷克抱起胳膊，看了他一眼，“你会因为目标人物身边跟着他八岁的儿子，就大发善心放弃任务饶他一命吗？”  
亚诺沉默了一会，然后他说：“不会。”  
比雷克点了点头，“所以圣殿骑士也不会。”  
亚诺终于转过头来看他。  
“而且如果是我，我会做得更狠，”年长的刺客面无表情地说，“——别说一个小孩子了，牵扯到伊甸碎片的事，我一个目击者也不会留。”  
“所以你没有做错，相反，你救了自己一命。”  
亚诺看着他，过了很久，才干涩着嗓子，从喉咙里挤出来了一句话。  
他说，“谢谢你，比雷克。”

他被这个想法折磨了整整16年。  
每一天，当他睡醒了做的第一件事，就是从枕头下拿出父亲的怀表的时候，他看着那块裂开的表盘，那个永远走不到的时刻，都会无比清醒地意识到——父亲死了，而他没有遵守约定。  
这两件事一定是有联系的。  
他没有办法控制自己不去想这个。  
父亲的死一定是有原因的，可没有人告诉他为什么，没有人来告诉他圣殿和刺客是什么，没有人来告诉他先行者之盒是什么。他们只是用一种欲盖弥彰的口吻，一次又一次地在他面前避开这个话题，一次又一次地告诉他，不用多想，不要太过伤心，不要沉浸在父亲死亡的阴影里。

“可怜啊，这么小就成了孤儿，查尔斯的死实在是……”  
“嘘，小孩子还在呢，瞎说些什么！”

父亲为什么而死？  
谁来告诉他？  
为什么不告诉他？

——因为你没有遵守约定。  
有一个声音驻扎在他的心里，悄悄地对他说。  
——一定是因为你没有听他的话，到处乱跑，所以父亲才会死的。  
即便理智试图说服他，让他明白凶手才是应该受到谴责的那一个。  
可他真的没有办法控制自己不去想这个。

——你的错，你的错，你的错。  
“不……”他蜷成一团，在全然陌生的新房间里捂住了自己的耳朵，小声地对自己说，“不是这样的，我不知道会这样……”  
——是你害死了他。  
这声音如影随形，随着年岁的增长，没有半点消退的意思，相反地，它死死地扎根在他脑海最深处的意识里，在每个夜晚降临的梦境中勒紧了他的脖颈。  
他看见凡尔赛，长廊，沉默的雕像，父亲的尸体。  
而凶手拿着刀，转过了头来。  
他长着一张和自己一模一样的脸。

——是我害死了他。

而现在，他那讨人厌的导师站在他的面前，阴沉而又强硬地，把那条在他心里盘踞了实在太久的荆棘，粗鲁地拔了出来。  
那很疼，可他的心跳得比什么时候都要快，都要感激，都要热烈。

他的伤口，终于可以结疤了。


	73. Chapter 73

比雷克：“我去左边，你去右边。”  
亚诺默默抬起眼看他：“……”  
“怎么了？”比雷克一副被冒犯了的表情，“你又不是不会走路的奶娃娃，难不成不管去哪里都还要我跟着吗？还是说你要骑在我脖子上才愿意走？”  
亚诺干巴巴道：“我只是想起来了前两次咱们分开行动，结果都不是很——呃——令人开心。”  
比雷克：“你会再被圣殿骑士抓起来揍个半死吗？”  
亚诺：“……不会。”  
比雷克：“那我也不会第二次消失不见。好了，闭嘴，滚吧。”  
亚诺：“……”  
好吧，起码分开行动不用担心会忽然刷出个圣殿骑士来给我一枪。他这样想。

他站在这条金色的长廊里，往前往后，望去皆是一片柔和的光影。  
亚诺沉默地看了一会面前的那把椅子，然后坐了上去。  
当年他还需要踮起脚尖才能够到地面，而现在他坐在椅子上，弓着腰，垂着头，膝盖屈起，活像一个被束缚在这把椅子上的囚徒。  
他从青灰色的马甲里翻出自己的怀表，抚摸银色壳面上的锈迹和划痕，他能感受到指针的颤动，那些精细而又小巧的齿轮咬合在一起，一刻也不曾停息。只可惜这精密的齿轮网络里损坏了一块，它们徒劳地运转了将近二十年，也没有办法带动那根指针向前再迈进一格。  
亚诺对这块表算得上用心，却也算不上很用心。  
他时常会忘了这块怀表的存在，有时候也会粗心地给它添上新的划痕和污渍，不小心在跟艾莉丝一起喝下午茶的时候把红茶溅到表壳上，和人扭打的时候把怀表摔在积了水的地上，还有倒霉的时候，在赌局上输得囊中羞涩，只能拿这块还算值钱的银怀表当做抵押。  
可他不能没有这块表。  
雨果审视般地剜了他一眼，然后低下头，去看那块并没有被细心保管的怀表，他的粗麻手套上还沾着煤灰，拇指一捻，就在怀表的背面上留下了一个黑色的指印。亚诺紧张兮兮地站在一旁，在雨果又一次去摸表壳上的精细花纹的时候没忍住抱怨了一句：“你就不能脱了你的手套再去摸它吗？”  
铁匠嗤笑了一声：“你要真有那么宝贝它，那就别拿出来当成抵押啊。”  
“况且，”他同样人高马大的兄弟在旁边插嘴，“这表不但旧成这样，还是坏的——你他妈怎么不拿去修修？”  
风鼓起薄薄的纱帘，在凡尔赛奶白色的光景里，缥缈得像一层淡蓝色的雾气。  
他想起来了，艾莉丝也问过同样的问题。  
“就当是我多嘴吧，”红头发的少女放下了手里的厚脊书，“你不准备去修修你的怀表吗？”  
伏在窗台上逗猫的亚诺回过头来，似乎还没反应过来她刚刚说了什么：“修？怀表？”  
“是的，你父亲的怀表，”艾莉丝故意在父亲这个单词上咬重了读音，然后她叹了口气，说道，“你不需要用这个来惩罚你自己的，你知道那不是你的错，亚诺。”  
“我不是惩罚我自己。”  
“那你为什么不愿意修它？”  
“……”

——一块坏掉的表对你有什么用？  
——没有用。

“这是我父亲的怀表，是他留给我唯一的遗物。”  
“不，”艾莉丝说，“这是你看着他死在你面前的证明。”

“你仍在怪罪你自己吗？”  
“……”  
“那么，你也在怪罪我吗？”  
“不……我永远都不会怪罪你的，艾莉丝。”

——他们结束了这段对话。

他收起怀表，决定在这里待到比雷克回来为止。  
至于什么去右边探查情况，都见鬼去吧。  
廊外的苹果树已经结了果，沉甸甸的苹果在层层叠叠的树叶下摇晃着，被风带起的枝叶在红彤彤的果皮上拍打得娑娑作响。  
“不知道今天晚上会不会有烟花。”他托着腮，望着窗外自言自语。  
“会有的。”有人在他身后说道。  
——可这声音不是比雷克。  
他警惕地回过头。然后，他看见了父亲的脸。


	74. Chapter 74

亚诺什么也没有说。  
他的鹰眼开始失控了，他在心里想。  
事实上，他甚至不知道那到底是不是鹰眼带来的影像，又或者只是时空错乱下的一个漏洞——正如同比雷克一样。  
他唯一能够确定的是：他看见了父亲——而查尔斯·多里安，还是他记忆中的模样。  
亚诺很难弄清楚自己心里到底是什么想法：他一面无比渴望这是真实的——他当然想要见他，这几乎是他自八岁以来每一年的生日愿望：那是他的父亲，只要让他见上他一面，他愿意付出任何代价。可是另一方面，他却萌生出了一股无法言说的退缩之意——他们已经分别了二十年，父亲还是当初的父亲，可亚诺·多里安，却再也不是那个踢着小皮鞋走路的小男孩了。  
查尔斯只是笑了笑，像是对他脑子里所想的一切都了然于心，然后伸出手，示意他往外面的景色看去：“如果你不嫌弃你的老父亲——陪我去外面散一会步吧。”  
亚诺直愣愣地望了他好一会儿，才像是终于找回了自己的声音。  
“……当然，当然可以。”他说。  
他们在凡尔赛宫的长廊下缓步前行。太阳将要落下了，温暖的余晖投射在他们的脸上，亚诺转过头去，正看见父亲抬起头来，看他们头顶那束垂落下来的樱桃枝叶，黄金融化而成的光流淌在他的眼睛里，像黄色方糖缓缓下沉，溶解进棕褐色的咖啡里。  
“你瞧。”查尔斯忽然伸出手，叫他去看那棵樱桃树——他指着的是一个扎窝在树桠里的鸟巢，亚诺抬起头看过去的时候，正好有一只圆滚滚的雏鸟探出头来，抖了一下脑袋，好奇地偷偷看了他一眼，又害羞地缩回它温暖安全的小窝里去了。  
“这让我想起了你，”查尔斯笑着说，“每次我在会客室里和来访的客人谈话的时候，你就会偷偷推开门缝，探出脑袋来，看我对面坐着的客人长什么模样。”  
亚诺忍俊不禁道：“每次都被你发现了吗？”  
“当然了，没有什么动静能骗过刺客的眼睛和耳朵，”查尔斯说，“可是我喊你的名字，让你过来打个招呼的时候，你就又会害羞起来，躲在我的沙发后面——死活不肯探头去看客人的脸了。”  
“那听上去挺蠢的。”亚诺咕哝。  
“也挺可爱的。”查尔斯补充道。  
但是刺客——他们还是谈论到了这个话题——亚诺停顿了一下，说道：“父亲，我是被德拉瑟尔先生抚养长大的。”那是圣殿骑士团的大团长，查尔斯当然明白他在说什么。这位年长的刺客斟酌了一下自己的用词：“所以你是圣殿骑士？我看你手腕上戴着袖剑，我还以为……”  
“不不，我确实是一个刺客，”亚诺叹了口气，抓了抓自己的头发，“我只是不知道你是否介意这件事。”  
“我是不是仇恨圣殿骑士？”查尔斯说，“当然，我们中的每一个人都会毫不犹豫地给出这个答案——但我是否感谢他对你的养育之恩？

“答案当然也是肯定的。”

他的父亲转过身来，紧紧地，紧紧地握住了他的手。父亲的手温暖，粗糙，掌心和指节上留着和他一样的茧——太过真实了，亚诺恍然间这样想道。  
如果这是幻觉，为什么连触感都这样真实？

“在我生命最后的时刻里，我感受到的并不是痛苦，而是恐惧。”查尔斯说。  
“这恐惧并不来源于我的死亡。我早已做好了时刻奔赴死亡的准备。我可以为了兄弟会舍弃我的家庭，我的妻子，我的生命——  
“——然后我死去了，而我的儿子将面对他父亲的尸体，除此之外，他对这一切的缘由一无所知。  
“那时我才意识到，做好了准备的只有我而已。这太自私了，对于你来说，这实在是太残酷了。我没有一刻不在后悔自己的隐瞒，我本该告诉你一切的。我死去了，你该怎么办呢？那个杀死了我的人，他会放过你吗？你的母亲已经……现在连父亲都离开了你，你又要怎么活下去呢？  
“所以我想要告诉你，当我在这里见到你的时候，我是多么的快乐啊——

“亚诺，你活下来了……这对我来说比什么都重要。”


End file.
